


TWAE IMPACT AND HEAT SEASON 5

by dragon117



Category: Cartoon Crossovers, Disney - Fandom, Futramara, Hana Babera, Loony Tunes, MLP - Fandom, Sonic the Hedgehog - Fandom, Tiny Toons - Fandom, WB, simpsons
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-26 04:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 29
Words: 52,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1674707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragon117/pseuds/dragon117
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NEW SEASON OF TWAE IMPACT AND HEAT</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

(BGM: King of my World) 

TWAE IMPACT SEASON 5! 

Tails Rasing the TWAE WORLD TITLE IN THE AIR. 

Chase Young Beating up Slanderman 

New Stars 

Francine Rhenquist 

Cubert J. Farnsworth 

Tai Lung 

Charles Roberts Owner 

Mickey Mouse, Vegeta and Michael DeSanta GMs of Impact and Heat 

Prince John, Daffy Duck and Pete Commatators of Impact and Heat. 

TWAE IMPACT! With the new Face of TWAE Miles Tails Prower 

FIREWORKS WENT OFF AS FANS CHEERING. 

“WELCOME TO TWAE IMPACT LIVE FORM GINASIO IBIRAPUERA ARENA, SAO PAULO, BRAZIL. I AM THE VOICE OF TWAE PRINCE JOHN, THESE MY CO COMMATATRIES TWAE HALL OF FAME LEDGEN DAFFY DUCK AND OUR NEW COMMATATOR THE FAN FICTION WRESTLING HALL OF FAME PETE!” PRINCE JOHN SAYING 

“THANKS FOR HAVING ME HERE.” PETE SAYING 

“NOW LET GO TO THE RING FOR THE FIRST MATCH.” Prince John saying 

(BGM: You can look but not touch) 

PENNY: THIS IS A KNOCKOUT MATCH FIRST FROM SPRINGFIELD, OREGON WEIGHING AT 189 POUNDS ACOMPLEY BY SHERRI SHE IS TERRI! 

Crowd is cheering for Terri and Sherri as they enter into the ring and then getting ready for a fight. 

Then Nelson came out while he have mic in his hand..

“WELL IDOITS, YOU SEE AT TOONAMINA 30 MY CLIENT FRANCINE DOMMATED AND WON THE TWAE KNOCKOUT TITLE. NOW SHE IS YOUR CHAMPION AND YOU WILL RISE UP FOR THE LITHUANIA FLAG. SHE IS FROM KAUNAS, LITHUANIA WEGING AT 226 POUNDS SHE IS THE CURRENT TWAE KNOCKOUT CHAMPION THE FEMALE DOMANATIOR FRANCINE RHENQUIST!” Nelson saying 

“FRANCINE RHENQUIST FOR LITHUANIA FRANCINE RHENQUIST THE NEW TWAE KNOCKOUT CHAMPION!” Francine saying while she was angry.

(BGM: Roar of the Lion) 

Titatorn: FRANCINE RHENQUIST WITH LITHUANIA FLAG. 

Crowd Booing at her as she heading into the ring and then pose to the fans while she holding the title. 

Prince John: SINCE TOONAMINA 30 PRE SHOW KNOCKOUTS TITLE BATTLE ROYAL, FRANCINE DOMMATED AS SHE INJURED RAINBOW DASH LEFT WING BUT SHE WILL BE SPINDING TIME WITH HER BOYFRIEND FIREBLAZE FOR 43 DAYS AS FOR THE TWAE KNOCKOUT TAG TEAM TITLE? WELL CHARLES WILL BE ISSUSING THE STATEMENT ABOUT THE KNOCKOUT TAG TEAM TITLES AND ALSO CHARLES WILL BRING NEWS FOR TWAE TOO. 

Daffy: WELL I WISH RAINBOW DASH GOOD LUCK ALSO LISA WAS WORST TOO AND I TRYING TO FIGURE OUT WHY FRANCINE MAKING LISA SIMPSON SUFFER? 

Pete: WELL I DON’T KNOW ABOUT THAT BUT I THINK IT RELATED TO SPRINGFIELD ELEMETRY SCHOOL THAT LISA AND FRANCINE GO TOO. 

Prince John: WELL THE BATTLE IS ON THE WAY!

Then Terri trying to attack Francine but she wasn’t moving, then she drop kick her to the ground and Francine getting back up. 

Daffy: MAN TERRI TRY TO TAKE THE BIG BURT DOWN BUT FRANCINE IS NOT HAVING IT! 

Then Francine spine buster Terri as Nelson smiles and give order.

Nelson: FRANCINE CRUSH! 

Pete: OH O THE ORDER IS GVIEN AND NOW WE GOING TO SEE TERRI GET HURT! 

Then Francine pick up Terri as she did the one hand slam, then went for her finishing submission move the Accolite a Version of the C. Cluch. Then she hook it as Terri try to get out of this but she submitted to it. Then the Ref rings the bell. 

PENNY: WINNER BY SUBMISSION FRANCINE RHENQUIST! 

Prince John: MAN SHE NOT LETTING GO! 

Then Nelson came into the ring as Sherri try to get her off then Nelson give the order to let go but give another oder on Sherri. 

Nelson: FRANCINE CURSH! 

Then she grab Sherri and hit the one hand slam on her too. Then her music plays. 

(BGM: Roar of the Lion) 

Daffy: OK THAT NOT CALL FOR AND GUST THIS WHY SHERI SHOUDN’T GET INTO THE RING WITH THIS KNOCKOUT MONSTER.

Pete: WELL UP NEXT CUBERT J. FARNSWORTH DAYBUE IS NEXT!


	2. Cubert J. Fawnswort TWAE DAYBUE MATCH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cubert J. Fawnsworth joins TWAE

“OK WE ARE BACK FOR THE SEOCND MATCH.” Prince John saying as fans cheering. 

(BGM: I Told You so (V2) By Flatfoot) 

“THIS IS A ONE FAILS MATCH FIRST FORM SPRINGFIELD, OREGON WEIGHING AT 209 POUNDS HE IS MILLHOUSE VAN HORTON!” PENNY Saying As the Fans booing at him and he was looking smug. 

“WELL MILLHOUSE IS A VETRAN WRESTLER AND JUST SING A CONTRACT WITH TWAE FOR 3 YEARS. NOW HE WILL SHOW HIS SKILLS!” Pete Saying. 

“I AM THE FUTURE!” Cubert Saying off Screen. 

(BGM: Back to the Future) 

“HIS OPPENT FORM NEW NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK WEIGHING AT 210 POUNDS HE IS THE FORMER CNA WORLD CHAMPION THE FUTURE CUBERT J. FAWNSWORTH!” Penny saying as the Fans Cheering for him. 

“Well The new Star form CNA have come to TWAE to show off his new Talent and he plan to bring the show to the fans.” Daffy Saying. 

“Cubert is the son of Professor Hubert Fawnsworth and the 10 Great Grand Nephew of Fry. Now he showing his new fighting talent to the world.” Pete saying. 

Then bell rings as Millhouse attacking Cubert but Cubert fighting back as he throw Millhouse into the ropes, then drop kick Millhouse as Millhouse went out of the ring and get some air. Then Cubert running to the ropes then lunch him self over the ropes and on to Millhouse as the fans cheering for Cubert. 

“DID YOU SEE THAT?” Prince John saying 

“MAN CUBERT A HIGH FLYER LIKE HIS GREAT GRAND UNCLE!” Daffy saying 

“MAN CUBERT PUT ON A SHOW AND HE WILL GO FAR TOO. MAYBEE A X-DIVISION TITLE FORN NOW.” PETE SAYING. 

Then Cubert throw Millhouse back into the ring as he went inside, but Milhouse kick Cubert as he brining him in and then Bodyslam him to the ground. Then went for the Leg Drop and pins him but he got a 2 count. 

“MILLHOUSE WAS PLAYING POSSUM ON CUBERT AND ONLY GOT A TWO COUNT.” Prince John saying 

“WELL MILLHOUSE WAS THINKING AND HE GOT IT BUT NOT THE WIN YET.” Daffy saying. 

“I WAS MILLHOUSE I WOULD ATTACK CUBERT AND THEN KEEP THE PRESURE ON HIM TOO.” Pete saying.

Then Millhouse went on the attack on Cubert, as he hit the DDT then he slit his neck as the end was near and plan to end it too. 

“OH O MILLHOUSE GOING FOR HIS FINSHER THE M-JAM (TOP ROPE LEG DROP) AND HE PLAN TO END THIS!” Prince John saying 

Then Millhouse as went for the Top Rope Leg drop, but Cubert move out of the way as Millhouse miss him and then fans cheering as Cubert getting back up then shaking his hands. 

“MAN MILLHOUSE JUST MISS CUBERT!” Daffy saying. 

“NOW CUBERT HAVE A FIGHTING CHANCE.” Pete saying 

Then Cubert close line Millhouse 3 times as he hit a drop kick, then going for a hurcanarana and then a Facebuster as Fans cheering more. Then he shout it out. 

“THE FUTURE IS NOW!” Cubert saying 

“OH O CUBERT GETTING READY FOR HIS FINSHING MOVE!” Prince John saying 

Then Millhouse getting up as Cubert hit The Future is now (Flux Compator) Then Pins him as the Ref Began to count and fans cheers. 

Ref: 1-2-3! 

(BGM: Back to the Future) 

“WINNER CUBERT J. FAWNSWORTH!” PENNY SAYING. 

“WELL CUBERT WON THIS ONE AND A BIG WIN.” Prince John saying. 

“WELL MILLHOUSE ALMOST HAVE THE UPER HAND BUT CUBERT CAME BACK AND WIN IT.” Daffy saying. 

“UP NEXT Tails CHAMPIONSHIP CELEBRATION IS NEXT.” Pete saying.


	3. Tails Victory Speach and Stewie interuptes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tails give his victory Speach as Stewie interupted it and a Arch Foe form Tails Past come back to hunt him.

(BGM: Saiyan Pride Remix by Bruce Faulconer) 

“PLEESE WELCOME THE CO GM OF IMPACT THE PRINCE OF SAYING VEGETA!” PENNY Saying. 

Fans cheering for Vegeta as he came out with a mic in his hand and he was smiling too. 

“WELL SINCE CHARLES, MICKEY ARE ON BUSINESS VEGETA IS RUNNING IMPACT AND NEXT WEEK LIVE FORM WALT DISNEY WORLD MICKEY WILL RUN IMPACT TOO. SO VEGETA WILL BRING OUT THE TWAE WORLD CHAMPION TAILS PROWER AND HE WILL TELL US HOW HE WON IT TOO.” Prince John Saying. 

“WELL TAILS ACHEVE HIS DREAM LIKE SONIC THE HEDGEHOG, SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG, SCOURGE THE HEDGEHOG AND KNUCKLES THE ENCHUDIA TOO. NOW TAILS IS WITH THEM AS THE CHAMP AND HE PROULD OF IT.” Daffy Saying. 

“LET GO TO VEGETA AND SEE THAT HE WILL INTRODUCE THE CHAMP.” PETE Saying. 

“HELLO SAO PAULO!” Vegeta saying. 

Fans cheering for him. 

“WELL THIS IS A HONOR TO INVITED ME BUT ENOUGH OF ME RIGHT NOW I AM HERE TO INTRODUCE YOUR NEW TWAE WORLD CHAMPION THE ONE AND ONLY TAILS PROWER!” Vegeta saying. 

(BGM: Inner Villain) 

Then Tails came out with the World Title as Fans cheering for him, while he high fives the fans then heading to the ring while he enters and posing with the title as fans cheering. 

“TAILS GOT A NEW THEME SONG AND THIS ONE IS COOLER THAN HIS OTHER.” Prince John saying. 

“TAILS HAVE DONE IT ALL AND HE IS HAPPY WHILE BECOME THE CHAMP ALSO CELEBRATED WITH HIS LOVE COSMO.” Daffy saying. 

“WELL FANS I AM BACK AND ALSO THE NEW WORLD CHAMP. I FINALY DID IT AFTER 12.5 YEARS I HAVE WON THE WORLD TITLE, NOW I AM UP WITH MY BROTHER SONIC, FRIEND SHADOW, KNUCKLES AND SCOURGE. NOW I AM THE BEST AND NEW FACE OF THE COMPANY TOO.” Tails saying. 

(BGM: Stewie Taken over) 

Then Stewie with Maggie came out as fans cheering for him, as he enter into the ring and then grab a mic. 

“HAY THAT STEWIE AND WHAT HE DOING HERE?” Prince John saying 

“I DON’T KNOW BUT I THINK HE IS REALLY SORE LOSING THE TITLE.” Pete saying. 

“KNOW WHAT TAILS YOU GOT LUCKY AND YEA I WASN’T READY. SO I WANT A REMACH SINCE I DO GOT A REMACH CLAWS IN MY CONTRACT. SO I WANT IT!” Stewie saying.

“UN IT NOT MY SAY WHO GET A TITLE SHOT. CHARLES IS IN CHARGE OF THAT AND WELL RIGHT NOW HE IS AWAY ON BUSINESS SO SORRY STEWIE.” Vegeta saying.

“WHAT?” Stewie saying 

“LIKE HE SAY HE NOT IN CHARGE OF THE TITLE SHOTS CHARLES IS AND NOW HE NOT HERE CAN’T YOU HEAR STEWIE?” Tails Saying as Fans cheering for him. 

“I CAN HERE AND YOU BETTER TELL CHARLES GET HIS BUT BACK HERE AND DEMAND ME A TITLE SHOT AGENT YOU!” Stewie saying. 

(BGM: The Beaten Path Second Versos)

Then Bully Chris Griffin came out as Fans cheering for him and he enter into the ring with a mic. 

“NOW BULLY CHRIS GRIFFIN CAME IN AND HE NOT HAPPY TOO.” Daffy saying.

“DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM STEWIE BROTHER? I AM BULLY CHRIS GRIFFIN AND SAYING THAT IT YOUR TIME? WELL YOU DID LOST THE TITLE TO TAILS AND IT NOT YOUR TIME. SO YOU HAD YOUR CHANCE AND NOW IT MINE TURN. SO GO BACK TO THE LINE AND WAIT YOUR TURN!” Bully Chris saying. 

“I KNOW WHO YOU ARE IDOIT BROTHER!” Stewie saying as Fans seeing this and shock. 

“WOW STEWIE GOT SOME MOXIE!” Pete saying. 

“KNOW WHAT I AM GOING TO TAKE WHAT IS MINE!” Then Stewie Punch Tails as Fans booing at him, then Chris grab Stewie and hit the Chris Bomb on Stewie as Fans cheers. Then Stewie went out of the ring as Chris help tails up. Then Charles was on the Titatorn. 

“HAY STEWIE UP HERE AND I AM NOT HAPPY WHAT YOU DID.” Charles saying.

“IT THE OWNER ON THE TITATRON AND HE IS NOT HAPPY RIGHT NOW.” Prince John saying.

“VEGETA, TAILS AND CHRIS ARE RIGHT I AM IN CHARGE OF THE TITLES SHOTS AROUND HERE AND NOT THE GM. SO KNOW WHAT SINCE YOU WANT ANOTHER ONE AND YOU REALLY WANT IT. HERE WHAT I AM GOING TO DO. AT HEAT MAIN EVENT IT WILL BE A 8 PERSON EXTREME TLC MATCH. IT FOR THE NUMBER ONE CONTENDER FOR THE TWAE WORLD TITLE CONTRACT. WINNER WILL FACE TAILS AT THE NEXT PPV SEVERE WARNING. SO. HERE THE SEVEN YOU BE FACING!” Charles saying. 

(BGM: Chicken Hunt By Insane Clown Posies) 

Then Adam Flacon came out while smiles and Pose to the crowd while they booing him. 

“ADAM FLACON!” Charles saying. 

(BGM: Sha-Champ) 

Then Lighting Came out as Fans Cheering for him. 

“LIGHTING!” Charles saying. 

(BGM: Some Body Going to Get it) 

Then The World Strongest Chief Chief Hackett Came out as Fans cheering for him too. 

“THE WORLD STRONGEST CHEIF CHIEF HACKETT!” Charles saying. 

(BGM: Welcome to Atlanta) 

Then Kendrick Quinn Came out as fans cheering for him and he smiles as he singles his Title shot too. 

“KQ KENDRICK QUINN!” Charles saying. 

“Bully Chris Griffin is the 4th Man, you be facing and he will love to Hurt you too.” Charles saying. 

Chris was smiling to Stewie and Saying you not getting that title shot. 

Voice: OH TAILS! TAILS REMEMBER ME? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I AM GOD! 

(BGM” You Can’t Run) 

Then Sonic Appear coming form underground as fans were booing at him and Tails is shock seeing this. 

“Sorry Tails He want to be in this one. SO SONIC.EXE!” Charles saying as he didn’t want to put him in this match but he had too. 

Big Mac: EYUPP! 

(BGM: Stallion of Few Words) 

Then Big Mac came out as fans cheering for him and he smiles. 

“THE SIX WRESTLER BIG MAC!” Charles saying. 

Mordecai and Rigby: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOH 

(BGM: In the Middle of Now) 

Then Mordecai came out as Fans cheering for him and they were happy for this. 

“SEVEN CHALLENGER MORDECAI!” Charles saying as Fans cheering. 

“THAT WILL BE THE 8 PARPICEPENTS WILL BE IN THE 8 MEN EXTREME TLC MATCH!” Charles saying. 

“WELL THAT WILL BE THE MATCH AND I WOUNDED SONIC.EXE WILL HAVE A CHANCE WIN THIS TOO.” Prince John saying. 

“I HOPE SOMEONE WILL WIN THIS EXPECT SONIC.EXE BECAUSE THIS WON’T BE GOOD FOR TAILS.” Daffy saying. 

“UP NEXT THE MAIN EVENT.” PETE SAYNG.


	4. NUMBER ONE CONTENDER MATCH FOR THE TWAE INTERNATIONAL TITLE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daybue of Tai Lung and also he is facing Bit Cloud for a Shot at the TWAE INTERNATIONAL TITLE.

“OK THIS IS THE MAIN EVENT AND IT A SHOT AT THE TWAE INTERNATIONAL TITLE!” Prince John Saying. 

“RIGHT NOW LET GO TO THE RING.” Daffy saying.

“THIS IS FOR A SHOT AT THE TWAE INTERNATIONAL TITLE AND WINNER WILL FACE THE TWAE INTERNATIONAL CHAMPION AT SEVER STORMS!” Penny saying.

(BGM: Team Canada) 

Then Bit Cloud came out as Fans cheering for him as he high five the fans and heading to the ring. 

“FORM LONDON, ONTARIO, CANADA WEIGHING AT 215 POUNDS HE IS THE FORMER TWAE INTERNATIONAL CHAMPION AND LEADER OF TEAM CANADA HE IS BIT CLOUD!” Penny Saying. 

“WELL BIT SAYING THAT HE WANT TO RETURN TO HIS HOMELAND CANADA AND NOW LIVING IN LONDON, ONTARIO.” Prince John saying. 

“ALSO HE SAYING THAT HE WANT TO BRING BACK TEAM CANADA SINCE CHASE YOUNG BRING BACK EVIL INC.” DAFFY SAYING. 

“WELL WE SEEING NEW STABLES AND REUSE STABLES. BUT EVERYTHING IS A PRICE TOO.” Pete saying. 

(BGM: Shrine V2) 

Titatorn: TAI LUNG! 

“HIS OPPENT FORM XGAION PROVIDENCE, CHINA NOW RESING IN HONG KONG, CHINA WEIGHING AT 223 POUNDS HE IS TAI LUNG!” Penny saying 

Then Tai Lung came out as Fans booing as he heading into the ring. 

“WELL IT CANADA VS CHINA AND THIS WILL BE A INSTERING MATCH.” Prince John saying. 

“TAI LUNG CAME FORM CNA SINCE HE WAS TRYING GET BETTER AND NOW HE GOT A CONTRACT ALSO A NEW GIMICK SINCE HE IS FORM CHINA.” Daffy saying. 

“IN CNA I WAS SCOUTING HIM AND SEEING THAT HE IS A EVIL FOE.” Pete saying. 

Bell Rings 

Then Tai Lung attacking Bit as he keep punching, chopping his chest and kicking him while the Ref trying get Tai to back up and he did. 

“MAN TAI WAST NO TIME TO ATTACK BIT.” Prince John saying 

Then Tai went back on the attack as he throw Bit across the ring, then Waiting for Bit get up as he did a hard close line and then follow by a running Leg Drop.

“BIT IS IN TROUBLE AND HE TRYING FIGHT BACK.” Daffy saying 

Then Bit punching Tai 3 times, as he trying fight back as he going for the Spear, but Tai counters into a Spinebuster and then grows. 

“OK THIS IS THE END FOR BIT.” PETE Saying. 

Then Tai Spit out the Red Mist into his hand and then he hit the Claw on Bit face as Bit Screaming and then Tail push Bit on the mat and Ref began to count. As Bit trying get out.

“1 2 3!” Ref saying 

(BGM: Shrine V2) 

“WINNER AND NEW NUMBER ONE CONTNEDER TAI LUNG!” PENNY SAYING 

Fans booing for Tai as he let go and smiles while heading out of the ring to the back. 

“MAN BIT HAD IT BUT TAI WAS TOO MUCH AND MICHAEL NEED TO WATCH OUT AND HE NEED TO THINK AWAY BEAT TAI. WELL THANKS FOR JOINING US AT TWAE IMPACR SO GOOD NIGHT FOLKS.” Prince John saying.


	5. TWAE HEAT SEASON 5 Clemont VS Theador

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Season 5 of TWAE HEAT First match Clemont VS Theador

(BGM: ENERGIZED) 

TWAE HEAT 

Fireworks; BOOM BOOM BOOOM BOOOM! 

Live: FROM THE VERIZON CENTER, WASHINGTON, DC! 

Fans screaming, cheering as two new announcer were there. 

“WELCOME TO TWAE HEAT LIVE FORM THE VERIZON CENTER IN THE NATION CAPITAL, WASHINGTON, DC. I AM PHOTO FINSHS DARLING AND THIS IS MY CO-HOST CLEVELAND BROWN.” Photo Finish saying 

“WE WILL HAVE GREAT MATCHES AND THE MAIN EVENT MATCHES FOR TAILS TITLE AT SEVER WEATHER PPV. ALSO THE TWAE KNOCKOUT VAICENT TAG TEAM TITLE TOURNAMENT WILL BE ON TWAE ROAD SHOWS BUT THE SIM-FINALS AND FINALS WILL BE ON IMPACT, HEAT AND PPV. SO LET GET TO THE FIRST MATCH YOU HEAR ALL?” Cleveland saying. 

(BGM: Monster out in you By Alvin and the Chipmunks) 

“THIS IS ONE FALLS MATCH FIRST FORM HOLLYWOOD, CALIFORNIA WEIGHING AT 300 POUNDS HE IS THEADORE!” PENNY SAYING 

Fans cheering for him. 

“WELL ALVIN AND THE CHIPMUNKS SING A 2 YEAR DEAL WITH TWAE SINCE THEY WANT TO FIGHT MORE. ALSO MAKE MONEY TOO.” Photo Finish saying. 

“BUT ARE THEY RICH ENOUGHT? THEY DO NEED TO RETIRE.” Cleveland saying 

“WELL THEY CAN DO WAHT EVER THEY WANT HERE.” Photo Finish saying. 

(BGM: TAKE YOU UNDER) 

Titatorn: EVIL KNOWS NO BOUNDS, EVIL WILL NEVER REST! 

“HIS OPPENT ACOMPLEY BY HIS SISTER BONNET FORM TOKYO, JAPAN WEIGHING AT 214 POUNDS HE IS A MEMBER OF THE EVIL INC. CLEMONT!” PENNY SAYING 

Fans booing at him.

“WHY DID CLEMONT JOIN EVIL INC? HE NOT EVIL.” Cleveland saying 

“WELL I THINK CHASE MUST HAD SOMETHING TO DO WITH THAT.” Photo Finish saying. 

Then the Bell rings as Clemont did a Dropkick to Theadore knee as he hurts, holding his leg while Clemont went to attack it and keeping the pressure on the knee. 

“Well Clemont attacking Theadore leg as he is working on it and now not stoping.” Cleveland saying 

Then the Ref pulling Clemont back since Theadore in the corner as the Ref telling Clemont to back off. Then Clemont went back on the attack but Theadore Hit him with the Elbow and then a Closleine as he got some bereaving room. Then he shaking his leg while trying get the pain off. 

“Well Theadore counter attack Clemont and now he trying get that Leg to Heel.” Photo Finish saying. 

Then Theadore getting up then as Clemont getting up, Theadore attacking Clemont with left and Right punches. As he throw Clemont to the ropes and then hit a body slam on the ground. Then follow by a Leg Drop as he pins him. But Clemont get out at 2. 

“Well Theadore almost won but Clemont just kick out at two and now Theadore is not happy.” Cleveland saying 

Then Theadore going for the finishing move Hard Closeline But Clemont sister Bonnet came on the ring apron and bad mouth Theadore as he turn around. Then trash talk to her but Clemont getting up, then he see the chance as he hit the chop block on Theadore right hurt leg as Theadore screams and Clemont smiles as he singles the end with the hand juster pose. 

“Clemont going for his finishing move the Smart Lock.” Photo Finish saying.

Then Clemont hit the Smart Lock (Ankle Lock) As Theadore screams and then he tapping out. As the Ref Singles the bell. 

Bell: DING DING! 

“WINNER BY SUBMISSION CLEMONT!” PENNY SAYING. 

(BGM: Take you under) 

“WELL CLEMONT WON THAT MATCH AND CHASE IS HAPPY NOW WIHT THE NEW MEMBER.” CLEVELAND SAYING. 

“WELL UP NEXT THE SWISS SENTATIONAL ARNOLD THE PIT BULL IS IN ACTION NEXT.” PHOTO FINISH SAYING.


	6. Arnold the Pit Bull VS Albedo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next Match as the Swiss Pitbull Take on Albedo the former FWWA Champ

“OK WE ARE BACK FOR OUR SECOND MATCH.” PHOTO FINISH SAYING.

Then Dr. Robotnck came out as fans cheering or booing him and he smiles while he have his mic too. 

“LADIES AND GENTLEMAN. I AM THE GREAT DR. ROBOTNICK I MANAGE JEFF THE KILLER SINCE HE JUST END THE REAPER STREAK 22-1, I MANAGE THE GREAT AND POWERFUL TRIXIE. I MANGE GREAT STARS AND NOW LET ME INTRODUCE YOU. THE MAN WILL BECOME FAMOUS, THE MAN WILL BECOME FUTURE WORLD CHAMPION, HE IS THE SWISS SENSATION AND WINNER OF THE NASTY CANSATA BATTLE ROYAL HE IS ARNOLD THE PIT BULL! 

(BGM: Swiss Made) 

Then Arnold came out as fans cheering or booing while he dose his pose, then heading to the ring with Dr. Robotnick as he was happy and was looking at the area. 

“THIS IS ONE FALLS MATCH. FIRST FORM GENVA, SWITZERLAND WEIGHING AT 245 POUNDS HE IS THE SWISS SENTATION ARNOLD THE PITBULL!” PENNY SAYING. 

“WELL ARNOLD IS ON A ROLL AND HE BEEN DOING GREAT TOO.” Cleveland saying. 

(BGM: VS The World) 

“HIS OPPENT FORM LONDON, ENGLAND WEIGHING AT 234 POUNDS HE IS ALBEDO!” PENNY Saying 

AS the fans booing at him while he heading to the ring and rubbing his arms. 

“WELL ABEDO HAVEN’T BEEN THE SAME AND LOSING SOME MATCHES TOO.” Photo Finish saying. 

“BUT HE NEED GET HIS A GAME GOING OR HE WILL BE IN A ALOT OF HURT HERE.” Cleveland saying. 

Bell Rings. 

Then Albedo attacking Arnold as he was pinching him, kicking him as Dr. Robotnick screaming at the ref, but Arnold push him off as he close line Albedo then went on the attack as Dr. Robotnick smiles and screams. 

“Well Albedo trying jump the gun on Arnold but Arnold Fighting back and using his stringht.” Cleveland saying 

Then Arnold was going to throw Albedo into the Ropes but Albedo then Reverse it as he throw Arnold into the Ropes, then close line him. Then going for another one and another one. Then he hit the DDT while singles he want to end this. AS he going for the Trop Rope Elbow drop, but Arnold move out of the way as Albedo miss and then he getting up. 

“ALBEDO MISS THE MOVE AND NOW ARNOLD IS GETTING UP ON THE ATTACK.” Photo Finish saying 

Then Arnold grab Albedo legs as he singing and the fans cheering for this move. 

“HE GOING FOR THE GIANT SWING!” Cleveland saying 

Then he began to seining Albedo around as the fans began to count. Then once it get to 40 Swings he let him go as Albedo getting up and began to walking dizzy as Arnold straighten out. Then going for his finisher and he went to Albedo. 

“ARNOLD GETTING READY TO END THIS!” Photo Finish saying 

Then Arnold Grab Albedo and then hit the Nutelizer on him as he pins him. 

“ONE, TWO,THREE!” Scooby Doo Saying. 

(BGM: Swiss made) 

“WINNER ARNOLD THE PITBULL!” Penny saying. 

“Well Arnold win this one and man the fans love this. “ Photo Finish saying. 

“Well Up next TRIPLE THREAT MATCH FOR THE NUMBER ONE CONTNEDERSHIP FOR THE TOUGH WOMAN TITLE IS NEXT.” Cleveland saying.


	7. TWAE Heat: Triple Treat Match Number one contneder for the TWAE Tough Womens Title

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Witch one of these 3 will face the Tough Women Champ at Sever Storm

“HERE IS THE NEXT MATCH RIGHT NOW.” Cleveland saying. 

(BGM: You can look but you can’t Touch) 

“THIS IS A TRIPLE TREAT MATCH. WINNER WILL FACE THE TOUGH WOMANS CHAMPION AT SEVERE STORMS. FIRST FORM SPRINGFIELD, OREGON WEIGHING AT 188 POUNDS SHE IS SHERRI!” PENNY SAYING 

Crowd cheering for her as she heading to the ring, then get on the ropes and then did the Flip over the ropes as she pose to the fans. 

“Well Sherri want payback on Francine Rehnquist for injuring her sister Terri but she have to get past Applejack and Trixie for that.” Photo Finish saying. 

“Well she need to win this one and avenge her sister too.” Cleveland saying. 

(BGM: Hardcore Country) 

Voice: HARDCORE COUNTRY! 

“HER OPPENT FORM SWEET APPLE ACERS, PONYVILLE, EQUESTRIA WEIGHING AT 194 POUNDS SHE IS THE LONGEST RAINING TWAE TOUGHT WOMAN TAG TEAM CHAMPION HARDCORE COUNTRY APPLEJACK!” Penny saying. 

“Well Applejack got a new theme music, also new attitude since her friend Rainbow Dash also was Injured by the hands of Francine Rehnquist and now she want to show this new attitude by going aggressive.” Cleveland saying. 

“Well she is a Fighting Cowgirl and want to give Francine something for.” Photo Finish saying. 

(BGM: Shooting Star) 

“THERE OPPENT FORM HOOFINGTON, EQUESTRIA WEIGHING AT 193 POUNDS SHE IS THE GREAT AND POWERFUL TRIXIE!” Penny saying 

As Fans booing at Trixie while she was heading to the ring and pose to the fans. 

“Well Trixie got into this too and she want to become Tough woman’s champion.” Cleveland saying 

“But she have to get though the two want Payback on Francine head.” Photo Finish saying. 

Then Bell Rings, Then Applejack, Sherri, and Trixie fighting each other. As Applejack and Sherri

“Well this have been heating up and now they really want this title shot.” Cleveland saying 

Then Applejack, Sherri double team Trixie as they hit the double drop kick on Trixie and then she went out of the ring. As Applejack and Sherri fighting each other. 

“That was short, Applejack and Sherri work togever for a short time to double team Trixie. Then Double Drop kick her out of the ring.” Photo Finish saying. 

Applejack on the attack on Sherri back as she keep attacking it, then Sherri counter's as she punching Applejack then throw her into the ropes and then hit the Closeline. Then Trixie came back into the ring, then Spears Sherri as she throw her out of the ring. Then went to DDT Applejack, then back out of the ring as she throw Sherri into the Steel Steps and then went back into the ring beating up on Applejack. 

“MY GOD DID YOU SEEE THAT? Trixie surprise them as she got rid of sherri by throwing her into the steel steps and now working on Applejack.” Cleveland saying. 

Then Trixie picking up Applejack as she hit the Piledriver, then going to the top rope for the Trixie Splash but Sherri some how holding her arm as she pushing Trixie off of the turnbuckle onto the floor as she took a big spill then Sherri enter into the ring and then Applejack getting up as she hit the Bulldog on Sherri. Then Pins her. 

Ref: 1-2

Then Sherri kick out of 2 as Applejack was shock, then put Sherri in a sleeper hold and Trixie was getting up. 

“Man Sherri push Trixie off of the rope then she was going to get Applejack but Applejack hit the bulldog and only get the two count. “ Photo Finish saying 

Then Trixie brining out the table as she put into the ring, then grab a steel chair while brining it into the ring and then she hit Applejack with it as Applejack screams then got hit the second time, then hit Sherri with it too and then began to set the table up. As she Throw Applejack out of the ring, then grabbing Sherri while putting her on the top turnbuckle and then punch her 4 times. As she getting ready to end this. 

“Oh man Trixie going to put Sherri into the Table and can she get out with that hurt arm.” Cleveland. 

Then Applejack get into the ring as Sherri punching Trixie but Trixie punch her back, then Applejack hit Trixie as she hit the Powerbomb/SupeFlex on the top rope into the Table as fans cheering this and shouting. 

“HOOLY SHIT!” Fans saying. 

Then Applejack pins Trixie as Sherri was holding her arm hurting much worst. 

Ref: 1-2-3! 

(BGM: Hardcore Country) 

Voice: HARDCORE COUNTRY! 

“WINNER AND NEW NUMBER ONE CONTENDER FOR THE TOUGH WOMENS TITLE APPLEJACK!” Penny saying. 

“WOW Applejack won it as she going to avenge Rainbow Dash to Face Francine Rehnquist for the Tough Women’s title and up next it the 8 Men TLC Contract Match for a shot at Tails TWAE World title next.” Photo Finish saying.


	8. TWAE Heat Main Event: Number one contender for the TWAE World Title a TLC Match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 8 Men fighting for the Number one Contendership for Tails World Tile but one will win this contract. So who will win?

“NOW IT TIME FOR THE MAIN EVENT AND IT FOR THE NUMBER ONE CONTENDER FOR THE TWAE WORLD TITLE!” Cleveland saying 

“So Please Welcome the TWAE 2011 Hall of Fame Katz.” Photo Finish saying 

“LADIES AND GENTLEMAN ARE YOU READY?” Katz saying 

Crowd Cheering loudly. 

“I SAY ARE YOU READY FOR THE MAIN EVENT FOR THE EVENING?” Katz saying 

Fans cheering more loudly too. 

“NOW THIS IS FOR A SHOT AT TAILS TWAE WORLD TITLE AT SERVER STORMS PPV. SO LET GET TO THE FIRST CONESTENT!” Katz saying 

(BGM: Chicken Hunt) 

“FIRST FORM LAS VEGAS, NEVADA WEIGHING AT 209 POUNDS HE IS A MEMBER OF EVIL INC HE IS ADAM FLACON!” Katz saying 

Fans booing at Adam as he came out and then heading to the ring. 

“Adam want to win this and bring the World title to Evil Inc since they got the TWAE Championship Title.” Cleveland saying 

(BGM: The Beaten Path Second Version) 

Then Bully Chris came out as Fans cheering for him as he pose. 

“HIS OPPENT FORM QUAHOG, RHOAD ISLAND NOW RESIDE IN HELLS KICTEN, NEW YORK WEIGHING AT 214 POUNDS HE IS BULLY CHRIS GRIFFIN! “ Katz saying as Fans cheering. 

“Well Bully also want to stop Stewie form getting another title shot and now this going to be harder on Stewie.” Photo Finish saying 

(BGM: Some Body Going to Get it) 

Then Chief Hackett came out as fans cheering for him. 

“FROM TORONTO, ONTARIO, CANADA NOW RESIDE IN CALGARY, ALBERTA, CANADA WEIGHING AT 340 POUNDS HE IS THE WORLD STRONGEST CHEIF CHEIF HACKETT!” Katz saying

“They need to find a way to take this big man down and get the contract. Or he will use that big Ladder to get it.” Cleveland saying 

(BGM: Sha-Champ) 

“THERE OPPENT FORM WINDSOR, ONTARIO, CANADA WEIGHING AT 219 POUNDS HE IS LIGHTING!” Katz saying as Fans cheering for him. 

“WELL LIGHTING DO PLAY FOOTBALL FOR THE UNIVERSITY OF WINDSOR LANCERS FOOTBALL TEAM AND HE IS A QUITE AMAZING PLAYER.” Photo Finish saying. 

(BGM: It Stewie Time) 

“THERE OPPENT ACOMPLEY BY MAGGIE SIMPSON FROM QUAHOG, ROAD ISLAND WEIGHING AT 209 POUNDS STEWIE GRIFFIN.” Katz saying 

Then Stewie Griffin came out with Maggie as he telling her go to the back since this not going to be same for her, then she give him a good luck kiss as she heading to the back and he heading to the ring. 

“Well Stewie is sending Maggie back since Chris is there and he don’t want her get hurt. Since Chris want to hurt her. Cleveland saying 

Mordecai and Rigby: OOOOOOOOOOOOOH 

(BGM: In the Middle of Now) 

“THERE OPPENT FORM THE PARK ,ATLANTA, GEORGIA WEIGHING AT 210 POUNDS HE IS MORDECAI!” PENNY SAYING 

Fans cheering as Mordecai came out while high five the fans. 

“Mordecai want to win this and want to become TWAE World champ.” Photo Finish saying

(BGM: Stallion of Few Words) 

“THERE OPPENT FORM SWEET APPLE ACERS, PONYVILLE WEIGHING AT 289 POUNDS HE IS BIG MAC!” Penny saying 

As Fans cheering for Big Mac and then he was heading to the ring. 

“Well Big Mac is the man to win this and he want to become Champ. But let see if he can get past 5 other stars and Sonic.exe.” Cleveland saying 

Sonic.exe Voice: I AM GOD! 

(BGM: You Can’t Run) 

“THERE OPPENT FORM THE DARKNESS WEIGHING AT 209 POUNDS HE IS SONIC.EXE!” PENNY Saying 

The Fans booing at him as he walking slow to the ring and smiles. 

“Man Sonic.exe want to bring more pain to Tails and by wining the world title.” Photo Finish saying. 

Then bell rings as every one fighting each other. As Sonic.exe throw Big Mac out side of the ring, as he went to get a ladder and then Adam Flacon attack Sonic.exe form behind as he kicking him then throw sonic.exe into the ropes and then hit the hard close line. 

“Well Sonic exe was going to get that ladder but Adam Flacon attack him form behind and then hit a close line on Sonic.exe.” Photo Finish saying.

Then Adam flacon went up the ladder, as Stewie throw Chris into the Steel steps, then he went into the ring and climb the ladder too. As he began to punching Adam while Adam punching back and they keep punching each other. Then Mordecai began to setting up tables around the ring, once he was done and then he began to light them on fire. 

“IS MORDECAI INSANE? Lighting the tables on fire.” Cleveland saying 

Then Mordecai enters into the ring as he push the ladder over, then Stewie and Adam fall into the Fire table as they hit it and they scream. 

“HOLLY @@@@.” The fans saying 

“OH MY CELESTIA THAT GOT TO HURT THERE.” Photo Finish saying 

“MAN STEWIE AND ADAM ARE HURTING RIGHT NOW.” Cleveland saying 

Then he set the ladder up, as he began to climb but Lighting went up fas as he punching Mordecai and Mordecai began to punching back. Then Chief came in as he push the Ladder over the Ring, then Mordecai and Lighting fell into the Flaming tables as they scream too. 

“THAT MORE INSANE THERE.’ Photo Finish saying 

Then Chief went to pull out the Biggest Ladder that made for him as he bring it in, began to setting it up then about to climb it, then Big Mac attacking Chief as Chief fighting back and then Somic.exe see this then smiles 

“OH o Sonic.exe seeing this and plan get up the ladder.” Cleveland saying. 

Then he was going to climb up but Bully Chris came to attacking, then Sonic.exe counters the bully cutter and then hit the Chokeslam on Bully Chris. Then ducks another closleine form Big Mac and then hit a Hard Double DDT. Then Chief going for the world strongest slam but Sonic.exe counter it into a DDT Then he climb the ladder and then pull down the Contract. 

“WINNER AND NEW NUMBER ONE CONTENDER FOR THE TWAE WORLD TITLE SONIC.EXE!” Penny saying 

(BGM: You can’t Run) 

“Well Sonic.exe win this one and now Tails have to face his demons again.” Photo Finish saying 

“Well this not going to be a good weak for Tails but will he defeated the Sonic.exe or will Sonic.exe became the New TWAE World champ and make Tails suffer. Well we will see you in Server Warning PPV. I am Cleveland Brown.’ Cleveland saying 

“I am Photo Finish good night Darlings.” Photo Finish saying.


	9. TWAE Sever Storms Kick off Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Server Storms Kick off Show is up now

Right now it time for TWAE Sever Storms Kickoff Show live form All State Arena, Chicago, Illinois. With our 4 analyses Rarity, Gonzaburo Seto, Professor Hubert Fwansworth and CNA GM Gadget Hackwinch. 

“Hello I am Gonzaburo Seto welcome to the TWAE SEVER STORMS Kickoff show and we analyses the matches. So First of Tough Women’s Title match Applejack want to get revving on Francine Rehnquist. I think Francine is one tough woman but Applejack is a deter man gal. So what you think Rarity?” Gonzaburo saying 

“Well darling my friend Rainbow Dash was injured by that Brute Francine Rehnquist and Applejack want to get some payback agents her. So I be cheering for my friend Applejack.” Rarity saying. 

“Ok Next TWAE Tag Team title match The Simpsons defining agents Evil Inc and well I am going to say the Simpsons will pull it out. What you think Professor Hubert.” Gonzaburo saying

“Well they are Second Generation Superstars like there dad Homer Simpson and he train them too. So Simpsons going to pull this one out.” Hubert saying 

“Now last one the TWAE WORLD TITLE Extreme rules match. Sonic.exe VS Tails and there is a spoliation add it. If Tails wins then Sonic.exe must levee Sonic Body for ever and if Sonic.exe wins then Tails will become his exe servant like before.” Gonzaburo saying 

“Well We all heard Sonic.exe in Creepypasta and Tails was tormented by him too and I think Tails will pull this off unless if Sonic.exe will have any tricks.” Rarity saying 

“I think Tails will have a chance agents Sonic.exe or if Sonic.exe will try to pull a fast one on Tails.” Gadget saying.

“Ok that it and now we get to the TWAE Tough Women’s tag team titles match.” Gonzaburo saying. 

(BGM: Hurt You) 

Titatorn: NIGHTMARE SEVEN 

“THIS IS FOR THE TWAE TOUGH WOMEN”S TAG TEAM TITLE CHAMPIONSHIP FINALS. WINNER WILL BECOME THE NEW TAG TEAM CHAMPS. FIRST WEIGHING AT COMBINED WEIGHT OF 430 POUNDS TEAM OF BLACK CHERVO AND MIST THE NIGHTMARE SEVEN! “ PENNY Saying 

Fans Booing at the Nightmare seven as they didn’t care and enter into the ring. 

“Well Welcome to the Kick off show I am Prince John.” Prince John saying 

“I am Daffy Duck.” Daffy saying 

“I am Photo Finish and this will be a good match here.” Photo Finish saying. 

“Well this will be one of the matches and Nightmare Seven want to become 3 Time TWAE Tough Women’s Tag Team champs.” Prince John saying 

“But they have to get past Team of Hell-Dragon Seras and Astrid Hofferson and they did well in the tournament too.” Photo Finish saying 

(BGM: Animal I have become by Metallica) 

“THERE OPPENTS THE TEAM OF SEARS VICTORIA AND ASTRID HOFFERSON TEAM HELL-DRAGON!” Penny saying as fans cheering for them too. 

“Well this will be a hard fought match here, since both teams want the titles and now this will be a one of the matches will be happing.” Daffy saying 

Then the bell rings as Black Chervo and Sears in a tie up as they trying get one up on another. Then Chervo push Sears to the ground as she screams and flex her muscles while laughing. 

“Well Chervo is mocking Sears and Sears is not happy now.” Prince John saying 

Then they went into another tie up as they trying to push one another but Sears push Chervo down as she screams and flexing her muscles too while fans cheering for them. 

“Wow I think Sears return a favor too and now Chervo is not happy.” Daffy saying. 

Then Sears, Chervo lock up again as Chervo got Sears in a headlock while she putting pressure on Sears neck then Sears push Chervo to the ropes as Black Chervo shoulder block her down to the mat, then going to the other side of the ropes as Sears jump to her atomic as she let Chervo jump over her then she jump over Chervo and then hit the Hip Toss then another one. 

“Well Sears is showing Chervo how it done and now she got her on the ropes.” Photo Finish saying 

Then Chervo going for a Closeline but Sears counter it with a Arm drag take down, then she dragging Chervo to Astrid as Astrid tags, then they hit the double Backbreaker move as Astrid pins CHervo but get a 2 count and then work on Chervo arm. 

“Astrid came in for the tag and they hit the double backbreaker on Black Chervo and only got a 2 count.” Prince John saying. 

Then Astrid attacking Black Chervo as she picking her up then body slam her, she went to the ropes and going for a elbow drop. But Black Chervo move out of the way, then she getting up as she drop kick Astrid then he body slam her and then tag in Mist. 

“Man Astrid miss with the elbow drop and now Chervo tag in Mist.” Prince John saying 

Then Mist on the attack as she kicking Astrid then picking her up while closeline her down and then got her in a head lock as fans clapping there hands trying get Astrid to get the tag. 

“Well Mist is putting pressure on Astrid and now can Astrid get to her tag team partner.” Daffy saying 

Then Astrid getting up, as she trying hit Mist 3 times and then she hit the blackbody drop on Mist letting her go. Then trying get to the tag as Fans cheering, then Mist getting up slowly too as she went to tag in Black Chervo and then Astrid tag in Seras. Then Sears closeline Black Chervo, then Mist then Dropkick Black Chervo as she going crazy and then she body slam Chervo. Then hit 3 Closleines and pins her but get a 2 count. 

“Sears got the tag and now she taking to the Nightmare Seven.” Photo Finish saying. 

Then Sears tag in Astrid, as they going for the Hell Shot (Spinebuster into a Top Rope Leg Drop) but Mist got up, then push Astrid off of the Top Turnbuckle as she land on the mat hard and then Mist enters into the ring. Then she hit the Mist Kick (Superkick) On Sears as Chervo getting up and then smiles. 

“Uh o they going for the Nightmare Clash (Electric Chair/ Diamond Cutter).” Prince John saying 

They hit the Nightmare Clash on Sears as they pins her and the Ref Began to count. 

“1,2,3!” Ref saying 

Bell Rings. 

(BGM: Hurt you) 

“WINNERS AND NEW TWAE TOUGH WOMENS TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS BLACK CHERVO AND MIST THE NIGHTMARE SEVEN.” Penny saying. 

“Well they won it and now we are getting to the PPV of Server storms Right now.” Prince John saying. 

UP next Sever Storms PPV.


	10. TWAE SEVER STORMS PPV SHOW. ALSO TWAE TOUGHT WOMENS TITLE MATCH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Begning of the show and It for the TWAE Tough Womens TItle match

Then A Sever Storms heading towards Chicago. 

NBC 5 News Anchor: THERE IS A SERVER WARNING IN THE CHICAGO AREA. CITIZEN MUST STAY IN DOORS, LIGHTING is HIGH AND HAIL IS BIG AS A DIAMOND. WINDS GUST UP TO 45 MILES PER HOUR. 

THEN TWAE Wrestlers drop form the clouds, landing on the streets hard, then began to fight each other and damage the area too. 

(BGM: Rock you like a Hurricane by Scorpions) 

TWAE, McDonalds, Burger King, Play Station 4, and the Hub Presents SEVER STORMS!

LIVE: United Center, Chicago, Illinois 

Fireworks: BOOM BOOM BOOOM! 

Fans: SCREAMING AND CHEERING 

“WELCOME TO TWAE SEVER STORMS I AM THE VOICE OF TWAE PRINCE JOHN!” Prince John Saying 

“I AM 2012 TWAE HALL OF FAME DAFFY DUCK.” Daffy Saying 

“I AM PHOTO FINISH DALING.” Photo Finish saying 

“WE GOT GREAT MATCHES AND THE TWO MAIN EVENT MATCHES.” PJ saying 

“One a Triple Threat match Chase Young will defend agents Big Mac and Slenderman since Slenderman use his rematch clause to get his title back. But I think Evil inc. will be lurking.” Daffy Saying 

“Well but let see if Chase Young be man enough to defend the title on his own?” Photo Finish saying 

“ALSO TWAE World Title Extreme Rules match. Also a Supliton Sonic.exe VS Tails Prowler for the title.” PJ Saying 

“MAN if Tails lose then Sonic.exe will get the title also Tails Soul too. Hope Tails win this one.” Daffy saying 

“Or it will be light out for Tails.” Photo Finish saying 

“SO LET GET THE FIRST MATCH STARTED. THE TWAE TOUGH WOMENS TITLE MATCH.” PJ Saying 

(BGM: All for the Motherland) 

Then Nelson Muntz came out with a mic. 

“PLESEE WELCOME MANGER OF FRANCINE REHNQUIST NELSON MUNTZ!” Penny saying 

The Fans booing at him. 

“PUNNY AMERICANS, SEE THAT RUSSIA IS THE GREATEST COUNTRY IN THE WORLD AND I AM PROULD OF IT. SINCE I MOVE FORM THAT BORING OLD TOWN OF SPRINGFIELD AND NOW I AM LIVING IN MOSCOW. I AM TRAINING THE GREATEST RUSSIAN FEMALE WRESTLER CHAMPION AND SHE WILL CURSH THIS SILLY AMERICAN COUNTRY PONY GIRL APPLEJACK. SHE WILL SEND APPLEJACK TO THE HOSPITABLE LIKE SHE DID WITH HER BEST FRIEND RAINBOW DASH!” Nelson saying 

The Fans booing louder. 

“NOW RISE UP, GREAT THE NEW TWAE TOUGHG WOMEN CHAMPION, RUSSIAN FEDERATION STAR AWARD AND GREATEST WRESTLER OF ALL TIME FRANCINE REHNQUIST!” Nelson saying. 

“FRANCINE REHNQUIST FOR RUISSA AND FRANCINE REHNQUIST FOR MACHA!” Francine saying 

(BGM: Roar of the Lion) 

Then Francine Came out with the Russian flag waving it and heading to the ring as fans booing at her. 

“THIS IS FOR THE TWAE TOUGH WOMENS CHAMPIONSHIP TITLE ONE FALL. FIRST FORM MOSCOW, RUSSIA WEIGHING AT 209 POUNDS SHE IS THE CURRENT TWAE TOUGH WOMENS CHAMPION AND ACOMPLEY BY HER MANGER NELSON MUNTZ. SHE IS FRANCINE REHNQUIST!” Penny saying 

“Well more bad mouthing America and Nelson is full of him self.” PJ saying 

“Well he is a jerk.” Daffy saying 

“Also a Ego too and insulting us.” Photo saying. 

“HARDCORE COUNTRY!” Sining voice saying 

(BGM: Hardcore Country) 

“THE CHALLENGER FORM SWEET APPLE ACERS, PONYVILLE, EQUESTRIA WEIGHING AT 201 POUNDS SHE IS APPLEJACK!” Penny saying 

Fans cheering for Applejack as she heading to the ring. 

“Well Applejack will get some pay back on Francine for sending her best friend Rainbow Dash to the hospitable and now this will be justices.” PJ saying 

“I think Applejack need to think away to beat this Monster of a woman and try to win the title.” Daffy saying 

“Well she will find a way and she do beat other even the Flim Flam brothers too.” Photo saying.

Bell rings as Applejack attacking Francine as Francine fighting back, she kicking Applejack while throw her into the ropes and then body slam her to the ground. 

“Well Applejack trying to fight but Francine was too much and now she is on the attack.” PJ Saying 

Then Francine pick up Applejack as she throw her to the ropes again, then Applejack ducks a close line then another and then she dropkick Francine knee as she went on the ground with one knee then doing it again and another drop kick to the face. As she got Francine to the ground. Then she pins her but get a 2 count as Nelson was happy that didn’t happen and Applejack keep up on the attack. 

“Wow Applejack is fighting back but I think Francine is getting really angry and plan to fight   
back too.” Daffy saying 

Then Applejack going for the Bulldog, but Francine counters it into a Side slam as she slam Applejack hard to the ground. Then shaking off the pain as she was screaming and was mad now. 

“Ok this is not good and the end is near for applejack.” Photo Finish saying 

Then Applejack was getting up, Francine hit the Big hard Kick to Applejack face as she went down and then Francine Screams to Nelson. 

Francine: NELSON! 

Nelson: FRANCINE CURSH! 

Francine: CRUSH! 

Then Francine step on Applejack back as she screams, then put her in the Acolyte submission hold and then Applejack trying to fight it but pain was strong then she tap out. 

Ref singles the Bell. 

“WINNER AND STILL TWAE TOUGH WOMENS CHAMPION FRANCINE REHNQUIST!” Penny saying as Fans booing 

(BGM: Roar of the Lion) 

Then Nelson came in and tell Francine let go as she let go of Applejack and smiles. 

“Man can no one stop Francine?” PJ Saying 

Then Applebloom came running down to the ring as she enters and trying to help Applejack up and Nelson see her then smiles.

“WHAT APPLEBLOOM DOING HERE?” Daffy saying 

“FRANCINE CURSH LITTLE PONY!” Nelson saying 

“WHAT? APPLEBLOOM GET OUT!” Photo Finish yelling to Applebloom

Applebloom turn around as she saw Francine coming towards her and going to put the submission one her. 

(BGM: Patriot) 

Then Debby with Steve Smith came out running to the ring, as she enter into the Ring then punching Francine as they fighting then Nelson went out of the ring as Debby close line Francine out of the ring and screams. 

“Debby and Steve Smith Save Applebloom.” PJ Saying 

Then Steve got a mic and began to talk. 

“OK NELSON AND FRANCINE YOU TWO ARE BULLYS PICKING ON A LITTLE PONY. ALSO BAD MOUTHING AMERICA WELL I GOT MY LOVE HERE AND SHE WILL BEAT YOU AT TWAE NEW PPV AMERICAN JUSTICES! WE WILL SHOW YOU WHAT AMERICA ALL ABOUT! NOW RISE UP, PUT YOUR HAND ON YOUR HEARTS AND SAY.” Steve saying 

Steve, Debby, Applebloom and the Crowd: WE THE PEOPLE! 

Then Nelson keeping Francine back as she screaming and then heading to the back while Steve and Debby help Applebloom pick up Applejack. Then carry her to the back for Medical treatment. 

“WELL Debby and Steve save the day and up next. TWAE TAG TEAM TITLES ON THE LINE NEXT!” PJ Saying.


	11. TWAE INTERNATIONAL TITLE MATCH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It Michael Vanders Defend his TWAE International Title agents Tai Lung

“We are back and it is for the International Championship Match.” PJ Saying 

Sing Appears TWAE INTERNATIONAL CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH 

(BGM: Shrine) 

Titatorn: LORD TAL LUNG 

“THIS IS FOR THE TWAE INTERNATIONAL CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH AND FIRST THE CHALLANGER FROM TOKYO, JAPAN WEIGHING AT 209 POUNDS HE IS LORD TAL LUNG!” Penny saying 

The Fans booing at him as he snorts and then enter into the ring. 

“Well here the Number one contender and he looking deter man to win the title.” Daffy saying. 

(BGM: Fangin and Bangin) 

Titatorn: The Vampire Prince 

“THE CHAMPION FORM PORT HURON, MICHIGAN WEIGHING AT 208 POUNDS HE IS THE TWAE INTERNATIONAL CHAMPION AND THE VAMPIRE PRINCE MICHAEL VANDERS!” Penny saying. 

Crowd Cheering for him.

The bell rings as Michael, Tal fighting each other as trying get a punch, then Tal kick Michael in the chest and then hit a body slam as he stomping on him. The Ref push Tal back telling him let Michael get some braving room. Then Michael Getting up, then Take Tal down as he punching him in the face as he keep punching him and then keep working on that arm. 

PJ: Well Tai attack Michael as he not let up on him but Michael came back as he did a MMA Take down on Tai and punching his face since it legal 

Daffy: Well Michael deter man to keep his title and he want to be a fighting champion. 

Then Michael let Tai get up but Michael hit the drop kick on Tai as he picking him up, then throw him into the ropes and going for a Closeline but Tai counters into a Spine buster and then shaking the cobwebs off. 

Photo: Well Tai counter it and now he going to give Michael a whole meaning of Pain. 

Then Tai grab Michael as he body slam him, then pick him up and then throw him hard into the Turnbuckles as he went to work on his back. Then he drag Michael and then hit another Body slam and then apply the Camal Clutch and putting pressure on his back. 

PJ: Well Tai got the camal clutch on Michael back as he trying make him tap out. 

Daffy: Gesee 300 Pounds on your back will hurt you and Michael is in a predicament. 

Then Michael trying move to the ropes, as he drawing over to them and then he grab them as the ref went for a 5 count but Tai broke the hold at 3. Then Tai went to pick up Michael as he Throw him into the turnbuckles again, then he going for the big splash but Michael move out of the way as Tai miss then Michael hit a Desperted DDT and then trying get his breath back into the game also rubbing his sore back. Then Michael going to his blood mode as he smelling blood and going to end this. 

PJ: Man what a Desperted move form Michael. 

Daffy: Now can he get back into the game?

Photo: We will see. 

Then Michael getting up as Tai got up, then Michael began to punching Tai as he punching, kicking him and then close line him 4 times as he hit the I smell Blood (Roundhouse Kick) To Tai Face and then he screams going to end this. 

PJ: He going to end this with the Bite! 

Then Michael going for the Bite (Underhook DDT) But his back give out as he screams and drop Tai as he holding his back, then Tail see this as he blow the mist into his hand as Michael was getting up and then he put the Hand with the mist into Michael Face. AS Michael screams and then Tai push Michael on the ground as the Ref Began to count. 

Ref: 1-2-3!

Penny Gadget: WINNER AND NEW TWAE INTERNATIONAL CHAMPION TAI LUNG! 

Crowd; BOOOOOO

(BGM: Shrine) 

PJ: Well Michael was going for the Bite but somehow his back give up on him and lead Tai Lung to the win. 

Daffy: Tai was working on Michael back and hurting him. 

Photo: Well Michael give it his all but his back got to him and EMT are checking on him too. 

PJ: Up next 4 Way Dance for the US Title is next.


	12. TWAE US Title Match 4 Way Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IT a Four way Dance for the TWAE US Title.

(BGM: The King of Swing) 

Then Arnold the Pitbull came out and did his fist in the air then heading to the ring. 

Penny: THIS IS ONE FALLS MATCH A 4 WAY DANCE FOR THE TWAE US TITLE MATCH. FIRST THE CHALLENGER FORM GENOVA, SWITZERLAND WEIGHING AT 302 POUNDS ARNOLD THE PIT BULL! 

PJ: WELL ARNOLD BEEN AFTERING THIS TITLE AND NOW HE GET A CHANCE TO GET IT. 

Daffy: Well Arnold want to be the 2 time us champion since he was the former US champion when he daybue and won it. 

(BGM: Take you under) 

Crowd: BOOOOOOOO

Penny: CHALLENGER NUMBER TWO FORM TOKYO, JAPAN WEIGHING AT 240 POUNDS HE IS A MEMBER OF THE EVIL INC. CLEMONT! 

Photo Finish: Well Clemont a new member join evil inc with his sister Bonnie and also shock Ash even his friends too. Now will he take the title to the Evil Inc?

Daffy: We will see. 

(BGM: Bad to the Bone) 

Then Alivn Seville came out as Fans cheering for him and heading to the ring. 

PENNY: THIRD CHALLENGER FORM HOLLYWOOD, CALIFORNIA WEIGHING AT 215 POUNDS HE IS HALL OF FAMER ALIVN SEVILE! 

PJ: Well Alvin going to wrestler one more time and will he win the title?

Daffy: Wel Alvin got some Ring experience and he may be a threat. 

(BGM: Desperado) 

Penny: FROM ACME ACERS, CALIFORNIA WEIGHING AT 216 POUNDS HE IS THE CURRENT TWAE US CHAMPION PLUCKY DUCK! 

Crowd: YAAAAAAA

PJ: Well Plucky got a new theme music and new attadute. Form the Yes chants to the Slent. 

Photo: Well he will win this one and I wonder if he will fails. 

Then the bell rings as Arnold attacking Plucky, Clemont attacking Alvin in a figh and then Alvin close line Clemont over the ropes then he went out side but then Alvin fighting back and kicking him too. Arnold was fighting Plucky as Plucky fighting back the he going for a close line but Arnold counters into a Spine buster and then he smiles.

PJ: Oh o He going for the swing. 

Daffy: Ok I think my Student will be sick. 

Then Arnold picking up Plucky, then he began to swing him around as the fans began to count and Plucky was screaming. 

Fans: 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10

Photo: He keep going.

Fans: 11, 12, 13, 14, 15

After 50 Swings. 

Fans: 51,52,53,54,55,56,57,58,59,60 and 61! 

Then he throw Plucky as he was dizzy him self too and Plucky was trying to get up but he was too Dizzy get up. Then Clemont throw Alvin into the Steel steps as he saw this his chance, then he enter into the ring and then closline Arnold out of the ring. Then Pins Plucky.

Ref: 1-2-3! 

(BGM: Take me Under) 

Penny: WINNER AND NEW TWAE UNITED STATES CHAMPION CLEMONT! 

Crowd: BOOOOO

PJ: Well Clemont took advance on a Dizzy Plucky and now he is the us Champ. 

Daffy: Well Plucky didn’t see this coming but he was dizzy from that spin. Also Arnold is not happy too. 

Photo; Well Clemont using his smarts to win this and become the new champ. 

PJ: UP NEXT TWAE TV Chamionship is next.


	13. Triple Treat Match for the TWAE CHAMPIONSHIP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now it a Triple Treat match for the TWAE CHAMPIONSHIP

PJ:: NOW IT TIME FOR THE TWAE CHAMPIONSHIP. 

Penny: THIS IS FOR THE TWAE CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH SET FOR ONE FALL AND IT IS A TRIPLE THREAT MATCH! 

(BGM: Desperado)

PENNY: FIRST THE CHALLENGER FROM SWEET APPLE ACERS, PONYVILLE, EQUESTRIA WEIGHING AT 430 POUNDS HE IS BIG MAC! 

Crowd: YAAAAAAA

(BGM: I am Slenderman) 

PENNY: SECOND CHALLENGER FORM THE WOODS WEIGHING AT 343 POUNDS HE IS SLENDERMAN! 

Crowd: YAAAA

(BGM: Monster/Broken Dreams) 

PENNY: THE CHAMPION FORM HONG KONG, CHINA NOW RESINING IN CHINATOWN, SAN FRAN, CALIFORNIA WEIGHING AT 382 POUNDS HE IS THE TWAE CHAMPION CHASE YOUNG! 

Crowd; BOOOOOOOO

Daffy: WELL CHASE HOLD THE TWAE CHAMPIONSHIP TITLE FOR 182 DAYS AND HE IS A FIGHTING CHAMPION TOO. 

Photo: WELL DARLINGS LET SEE IF HE CAN KEEP HIS TITLE! 

The Bell rings as Big Mac, Slenderman attacking Chase Young as he trying to fight back, but they were doing the double team moves on him and then throw him out of the ring as fans cheering for that. 

PJ: Well they took out Chase Young first and now they facing each other. 

Then Big Mac attacking Slenderman but Slenderman fighting back, as he throw Big Mac into the Ropes then hit a back body drop on Big Mach then Follow by a Supflex on him. Then he heading out of the ring to get two Tables as he bring it in, then Chase attack him and going to throw him into the steel steps. But Slenderman reverse it and throw Chase into the steel Steps. Then he enter into the ring as he setting the tables up next to each other then went to pick up Big Mac but Big Mack kick him as he punching him but Slenderman Chokeslam him and then pick him up. AS he set him on the top turnbuckle then clime but and going for the super flex. 

Daffy: MAN SLENDERMAN GOING FOR THE SUPERFLEX ON BIG MAC TO THE TWO TABLES! 

Then Chase enters into the ring as he grab Slenderman, then he pull slender man along with Big mach and the two went into the two tables as they hit the ring hard. 

Photo: Chase just power bomb Slenderman and Big Mac into the two tables will this be his opportunely? 

Then Chase went to Pins Slenderman but Slenderman Kick out at 2, then he went to Pin Big Mac but Big Mac kick out at two too and Chase was screaming at the ref while not happy. 

PJ: WOW SLENDERMAN AND BIG MAC KICK OUT OF THAT. CHASE YOUNG IS NOT HAPPY RIGHT NOW. 

Then Chase went to get a Steel Chair as he bring it in then he grab Big Mac then throw him out of the ring, as he grab Slenderman and then hit the Prophecy. (Double DDT) then he pins him but Slenderman Kick out at 2 as Chase Screams. 

Daffy: Man Slenderman Kick out of the prophecy! 

Then Big Mac attacking Chase as he throw Chase into the Ropes going for the Big Mac Attack (Closeline form Hell) But Chase ducks and then Spears Big Mac. AS he getting a Steel chair as he waiting for Big mac getting up but then Big Mac Ducks as Chase hit Slenderman as he got up too then Chase turn around as Big Mac Hit the Big Mac Attack (Closeline form Hell) On Chase then he pins him. 

Ref: 1-2-3! 

(BGM: Desperado) 

Penny: WINNER AND NEW TWAE CHAMPION BIG MAC! 

PJ: WOW WHAT A SHOCKER BIG MAC WON HIS FIRST MAJOR TITLE AND NOW HE IS THE NEW TWAE CHAMPION. 

Daffy: ALSO APPLE FAMILY AND FRIENDS ARE COMING TO THE RING. THEY WILL CELEBRATED BIG MAC WIN 

Apple Family and Friends even Big Mac Love Ms. Cherile came in too as she hugging him. 

Photo: Well UP NEXT THE MAIN EVENT FOR THE TWAE WORLD TITLE NEXT.


	14. TWAE World CHAMPIONSHIP. EXTREAM RULES MATCH Sever Storms PPV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now it the Main Event for the TWAE WORLD Title. Will Tails Free sonic or will Sonic.exe rull TWAE?

PJ: NOW IT TIME FOR THE MAIN EVENT 

Daffy: Let go to the special gust announcer. Vegeta! 

Vegeta: WELCOME TO TWAE SEVER STORMS PPV MATCH OF THE YEAR AND IT WILL GO DOWN ONE OF THE INSANE MATCHES IN HISTORY. SO LADIES AND GENTLEMEN ARE YOU READY?

Crowd; YAAAAAAAA

Vegeta: I CAN’T HEAR YOU. I SAY ARE YOU READY!!!!!!!! TO RUMBLE!!!!!!!!!!? 

Crowd: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Vegeta: IT IS FOR THE TWAE WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP BELT IN A EXTREME RULES MATCH! 

Keifa laugh with Sonic.exe: HE HE HE HE 

(BGN: Hide and Seek) 

Sonic.exe: Tails your tine is over, you will become my servant and I will rule TWAE with a Iron Fist. SO I AM GOD! 

(BGM: You Can’t Run) 

Then Sonic.exe came form under the stage as he heading to the ring and then the fans booing at him. As he enters and then did Kane move as fire came out of the turnbuckles. 

*Light went out* 

Tails Voice: CAN YOU FEEL THE SUNSHINE SONIC.EXE? 

(BGM: Time and Fate) 

Titatorn: Manny Eveousions of Tails Prower 

Then Tails came out with the TWAE World Title as fans cheering for him and then he heading to the ring. 

PJ: This is a new side to Tails, during the Interview he saying that he must become the Devil that he was Tails Doll and This going to be a Bloody war here. 

Daffy: Well Sonic.exe Have Push Tails Buttons and now he using the Tails Doll Gimmick that he did back then. 

Vegeta: FIRST THE CHALLENGER FORM PARTS UNKNOW WEIGHING AT 230 POUNDS HE IS THE TERROR SONIC.EXE 

Crowd: BOOOOOOOOO

Vegeta: THE CHAMPION FORM SATION SQUARE, MOBIUS WEIGHING AT 214 POUNDS HE IS THE CURRENT AND RAINING TWAE WORLD CHAMPION TAILS PROWER! 

Crowd: YAAAAAA

The Ref take the Title, Then show it to Sonic.exe as he touch it then he went to show it to the crowd and then give it to Vegeta as he ring the bell. 

PJ: We are on the way. 

Then Tails tackling Sonic.exe then began to beating him up as he was punching him and then Sonic.exe kick Tails off then punch him hard in the face. 

Daffy: Tails starting things off, as he punching sonic.exe and was going work on him. But Sonic.exe kick him off and then punch him in the face hard. 

Then Sonic.exe picking up Tails, then body slam him to the ground and then began to stomping on him. Then he went outside of the ring, looking for a weapon and then he grab a Singapore cane. 

Photo; Oh boy Tails is about to be cane by Sonic.exe. 

Then Sonic.exe enter into the ring then he began to cane tails 10 time as Tails Scream, then he hit Tails on the head with the Singapore Cane. and then he get the pin But Tails kick out at 2. 

PJ: Tails kick out of that at 2. Sonic.exe give Tails 10 Cane shots but Tails came back. 

Then Sonic.exe got the Cane again as he was going to Pick up Tails. But Tails kick Sonic.exe in the Balls as he screams and then holding it. This give Tails some Rest and come back. 

Daffy: Man a desperate move by Tails as he kick Sonic.exe balls and now he trying get up. 

Then Tails getting up so Sonic.exe then Tails began to beating Sonic.exe up as he punching him and then throwing him into the ropes. As he hit the spine buster slam and then went out of the ring as eh grab a steel chair. 

Photo: Tails got the Advance and trying to end this. 

Then Tails going for the solar splash but Sonic.exe counter as he throw the Steel Chair into the air and then it hit Tails face as he was on the ground in pain. Sonic.exe grab Tails and then hit the Exe Driver (Double undertook Pile-driver. Then he pins Tails.

Ref: 1-2

Then Tails kick out at two as fans cheering and Sonic.exe was angry as he was arguing the ref. 

PJ: Tails just Kick out of the Exe driver and Sonic is not happy right now. 

Then Sonic.exe looking at the ramp, then he got a ideal as he picking up Tails and then throwing him out of the ring. Then he went to grab tails again, then taking him to the ramp as he plan to power bomb Tails into the soundstage area. 

Daffy: Oh boy Sonic.exe going to power bomb Tails into the soundstage. Then Tails went for the Powerbomb but Tails counter it as he punching Sonic.exe then hit a Mid air hurricane and Sonic.exe went into the Sound Stage as he screams then out cold. Tails pins sonic and smiles. Then Dark Spirt went out  
of Sonic as he screams and got capture too. 

Vegeta: WINNER AND STILL THE TWAE WORLD CHAMPION Tails Prower! 

PH: Well fans celebrating in Chicago as Tails retain the title and free sonic. Well this is one of the matches will be the best. So see us on I,pact and Night.


	15. TWAE IMPACT ESPOIDE 89

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Chapture of Impact and two New champs crown

(BGM: Keep it Sperated) 

TWAE IMPACT 

Fans Cheering 

Wresters fighting each other. 

New Champions 

New Stars 

New Chapter 

WE WILL KEEP ON GOING NO MATER WHAT THIS IS TWAE IMPACT! 

*  
Fireworks: BOOM BOOOM BOOOM! 

Fans Screaming 

Live Form: Family Arena, St. Charles, Missouri 

PJ: WELCOME TO TWAE IMPACT I AM THE VOICE OF TWAE PRINCE JOHN. 

Daffy: I AM TWAE HALL OF FAME DAFFY DUCK 

Photo: I AM PHOTO FINISH DARLINGS! 

PJ: WE GOT SOME ACTION AND THIS WILL BE THE FIRST MATCH RIGHT NOW! 

(BGM: Flim Flam Brothers Theme song) 

PENNY: THIS IS A TAG TEAM MATCH SET FOR ONE FALL. FIRST FORM MANHATTAN, EQUESTRIA WEIGHING AT COMBINED 460 POUNDS TEAM OF FLIM AND FLAM. THE FLIM FLAM BROTHERS! 

Crowd: BOOOOOOOO

PJ: WELL FLIM AND FLAM TRYING GET A WINNING STREAK BUT IT NOT HAPPING. 

Daffy: WELL THEY WERE UP AND DOWN. NOW FACING THE NEW TEAM! 

Lion: ROWARS! (OS) 

(BGM: Dream On By Aerosmith) 

Titatorn: The LIONS! 

PENNY: THERE OPPENTS FORM DETROIT, MICHIGAN WEIGHING AT COMBINED WEIGHT OFF 480 POUNDS TEAM OF MATTHEW STANFORD AND NDAMUKONG SUH THE LIONS! 

Crowd: YAAAAAAAAAAA LET GO LIONS, LET GO LIONS! 

PJ: THE DAYBUE OF THE LIONS CAME TO TWAE IMPACT AND THE FANS ARE ON THERE FEET. 

Photo: WELL THESE FOOTBALL PLAYERS ARE GETTING HYPE AND NOW HEADING TO WRESTLING BUSINESS IS GOING WELL.

Daffy: WELL LET SEE WHAT THESE TWO CAN DO? 

Then Matthew went up first agents Flim, as they went into a tie up then Flim got Matthew in a head lock, but Matthew punching Flim chest as he throw Flim into the ropes but Flim Shoulder Block Matthew and smirks. 

PJ: WELL MATTHEW GOT SHOULDER BLOCK BY FLIM. 

Then Flim going to the other ropes as Matthew dive, Flim jump over Matthew, then Matthew Leap Frog over Flim and then Matthew hit the dropkick on Flim. 

Daffy: Matthew just dropkick Flam and now he is on the attack. 

Then Matthew close line Flam as he body slam Flam, then he close line Flim out of the ropes as he try to get in then he runs ducks the close line form Flim and then tag in Suh. 

Photo: OH o this is not good for the Flim Flam Brothers and Suh is well on a short temper. 

Then Suh closleine Flam as he hit a Power Slam on Flim then he picking up Flam as he pick him up and then throw him into Flim. Then Setting up Get Tackle for 50 Yards. (Spear) 

PJ: SUH going for the GET TACKLE FOR 50 YARDS! 

Then he hit the Get Tackle for 50 yards (Spear) on Flam then he tag in Matthew as he Spears Flim out of the ring too, then Matthew went on the top turnbuckle and then he hit the Touchdown Splash (Frog Splash) and Pins Flam. 

Shaggy: 1-2-3! 

(BGM: Dream On) 

Penny: WINNER TEAM OF MATTHEW STANFORD AND NDAMUKONG SUH! THE LIONS! 

Crowd: YAAAAAA

PJ: Well that was a good Daybue of them. 

Daffy: UP Next Eight Tough Woman's Tag Team Match is next. 

*  
Commercials   
*

PJ: WE ARE BACK 

(BGM: Elegance) 

PENNY: THIS IS A eight tough women’s tag team match. FIRST TEAM NUMBER ONE. THEY ARE THE TEAM OF RARITY, SAPPHIRE SHORES, COCO POMMEL AND TWILIGHT SPARKLE! 

Crowd; YAAAA

PJ: THE DAYBUE OF SAPPHIRE SHORES, COCO POMMEL IS TEAMING UP WITH RARITY AND TWILIGHT HERE, 

Daffy: Well since they run into the Dazzlings and Suri Polomare. THIS WILL HEAT UP. 

Suri Voice: WELL SINCE YOU TREAT ME AS A BITCH HUN? AFTER I TRICK RARITY AND HER FRIENDS. STAB MY EX-AISSISSENT IN THE BACK? WELL I WILL BE LIKE ONE! 

(BGM: Don’t Mess With Version 2) 

PENNY: THERE OPPENT FIRST FORM MANHATTAN, EQUESTRIA WEIGHING AT 198 POUNDS THE SURI POLOMARE! 

Crowd: BOOOOOOOOO

Photo: WELL RARITY AND SURI ARE AT EACH OTHER NECKS. SINCE SURI WAS THE ONE STEELING RARITY DESIGNS AND MAKING IT HER OWN. 

Daffy: WELL IT ALSO MAKE COCO QUIT ON SURI TOO SINCE RARITY GIVE COCO A JOB TO MAKE COSTUMES FOR THE PLAY. 

Adagio: WE ARE THE DAZZLINGS! 

(BGM: Under our Spell) 

PENNY: HER TAG TEAM PARTNER FORM CANTERLOT CITY WEIGHING AT COMBINED 398 POUNDS TEAM OF ADAGIO DAZZLE, ARIA BLAZE AND SONATA DUSK THE DAZZLINGS! 

Crowd; BOOOOOOOO

PJ: WELL THEY ARE RIVALS OF TWILIGHT AND I THINK THIS WILL BE NOT GOOD. 

Photo: WELL ADAGIO WANT REVING ON TWILIGHT FOR SOMETHING BUT THEY WILL GET IT. 

Then a Stage hand came, then give the Penny the Note then she nodding as she went to get the mic and began to announce it.

Penny: I GOT WORD FORM THE GM OF IMPACT VEGETA THIS WILL BE A 8 TOUGH WOMEN’S TORNADO TAG TEAM MATCH. FIRST TEAM GET THE PIN FALL OR SUBMISSION WINS AND IT A A FALL COUNT ANYWHERE MATCH TOO! 

Crowd: YAAAAAAA

PJ: WOW THAT A BIG BLOCK BUSTER NEWS 

Then the Bell Rings as they fighting each other then spilling out of the ring, ref need 4 Ref see who will get the pin. Rarity attacking Suri, Twilight fighting Adagio, Sapphire fighting Aria and Coco fighting Sonata to the back as the Ref following them. Then Twilight fighting Adagio to the Dressing room, as Sapphire Fighting Aria to the convection stand Rarity on the attack on Suri as she kicking her butt and then hit a body slam on Suri too. 

PJ: While others fighting each other, but let go to the Dressing room and we will see the Tough Women there too. 

Daffy: PUPPIES! 

Photo: Ugh Men 

*  
Then Twilight throw Adagio into the Tough women’s dressing room as the Tough women’s screams as Adagio tackle into Twilight as they fighting. Then Adagio going to Spear Twilight but Twilight ducks out of the way as Adagio slam into Francine. 

PJ: OH O NOT GOOD. 

Daffy: ADAGIO JUST SLAM INTO FRANCINE INSTED OF TWILIGHT! 

Photo: I thinking Twilight knew were Francine was. 

Then Twilight running fast as Adagio try to run but Francine grab her then slam her on the ground and she was shouting in Russian then put Adagio into the Acolyte as Adagio screaming. Then the Tough Women try to get Francine off but she was not bugging. 

PJ: MAN SHE NOT LETTING GO

Daffy: Staff, Ref are heading to that aria and Tough Women trying to get her off also they calling her Manger Montana to stop this. 

Then Suri hit Rarity with a steel chair as she grab a Singapore cane, then Twilight came in with a Singapore then Suri turn around as she was whack with the Singapore cane then Rarity getting up then hit the Gem Driver (X-Factor) On Suri and then pins her. 

Ref: 1-2-3! 

(BGM: Elegance)

PENNY: WINNERS RARITY, TWILIGHT SPARKLE, SAPPHIRE SHOURS AND COCO POMMEL! 

Crowd; YAAAA

Then Montana came in then telling Francine let go as she let go and then they left while EMT attend to Adagio. 

PJ: WELL THAT WAS A GOOD MATCH AND LITTLE INTERFERENCE FORM FRANCINE. 

Daffy: WELL WE DID SEE SOME PUPPIES TOO. 

Photo: UP NEXT X-DIVISION TITLE MATCH IS NEXT. 

*  
Commercials   
*  
PJ: NOW IT FOR THE X-DIVISION CHAMPIONSHIP 4 WAY DANCE! 

PENNY: NOW IT IS TIME FOR THE TWAE X-DIVISION CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH! PIN FALLS AND SUBMISSIONS GET THE WIN. 

(BGM: Radioactive) 

PENNY: FIRST FORM LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA WEIGHING AT 214 POUNDS HE IS THE CURRENT AND RAINING X-DIVISION CHAMPION THE 9th GRADE NINJA RANDY CUNNINGHAM! 

Crowd: YAAAAAAAA

Daffy: WELL RANDY WON THE TITLE AT THE PPV AND NOW HE IS DEFENDING IT. 

Photo: ALSO TWAE NEW PPV NO ESCAPE WILL BE ON OCT 31. HALLOWEEN AT THE WALT DISNEY SPORTS ARENA IN WALT DISNEY WORLD IN ORLANDO, FLORIDA. LIKE THE PPV SAY. YOU CAN’ T RUN, YOU CAN’T HIDE BECAUSE THERE WILL BE NO ESCAPE! 

PJ: ALSO MICKEY MOUSE WILL HOST THAT EVENT TOO. THAT WILL BE A BLOCKBUSTER PPV. 

Michael Wishing 

(BGM: Cut You Down) 

Then Michael Armington Came out with Snips, Snails as Snails wearing a mask and Snips have a Face pant on him too. 

PENNY: ACOMPLEY BY THE COWBOY MICHAEL ARMINGTON AND SNIPS. FROM PONYVILLE, EQUESTRIA WEIGHING AT 207 POUNDS HE IS THE GREAT SNAILS! 

Crowd: BOOOOOO

Daffy: WELL MICHAEL JUST MADE SNIPS AND SNAILS TURN ON THE GREAT AND POWERFULLY TRIXIE. AS MICHAEL SAYING THAT A REVOLUTION IS COMING AND THOSE TWO JOIN HIS CAUSE. 

Photo: HOPE TRIXIE IS OK. 

(BGM: Rouge and Cold Blooded) 

PENNY: THERE OPPENT. FORM PONYVILLE, EQUESTRIA WEIGHING AT 215 POUNDS HE IS A MEMBER OF LUNA KNIGHTS. HE IS PIPSQUEAK! 

Crowd: YAAAAAAAA

PJ: WELL PIPSQUEAK JOIN THE LUNA KNIGHTS WITH TWO BAT PONIES AND THERE NAMES WILL BE REVIEW SOON. 

Daffy: WELL PIPSQUEAK DID SAY THAT HE LOVE LUNA. 

Photo: YEP AS A FAN AND NOW HE IS A MEMBER OF THE NEW GROUP. 

(BGM: The Future Remix) 

PENNY: THERE OPPENT FORM NEW NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK WEIGHING AT 216 POUNDS HE THE FUTURE CUBERT J. FAWNSWORT! 

Crowd; YAAAAAAAA

The bell Rings 

Then Snails attacking Randy as Pipsqueak fighting Cubert as they fighting each other, then Snails throw Randy into the ropes as he going to close line him but Randy ducks then hit a Dropkick as Snails getting up then he going for him but Randy hip toss him to the ground. 

PJ:Well Pipsqueak fighting Cubert and Randy is making a monkey out of Snails. 

Daffy: I wonder what is Michael is up too? 

Michael didn’t look too happy same as snips while they thinking and then they got a ideal. 

Photo: Well I thinking Michael is planing something.

Then Snips attacking Pipsqueak and Cubert as the Ref turn around and shouting to Snips. Then Michael nodding to Snails as Snails getting up then he spit the green mist at Randy face as Randy Screams and then Snails hit the Death Driver (Cradle Driver) Then he pins him. 

Ref; 1-2-3! 

(BGM: Going Cut you down) 

Penny: WINNER AND NEW TWAE X-DIVISION CHAMPION THE GREAT SNAILS! 

Crowd: BOOOOOOOO

PJ: WELL MICHAEL AND SNIPS JUST DISTRACTED RANDY AND ALOW SNAILS GET THE WIN. 

Daffy: WELL THE X-DIVISION TITLE IS IN THE REVOLUTION CAMP NOW. SO WHO WILL BE THE NEXT CONTENDER FOR THE TITLE. 

Photo; UP NEXT THE MAIN EVENT. 

*  
(BGM: Nightmare) 

Titatorn: BRVR In Blood 

PENNY: THIS IS FOR THE TWAE CREEPYPASTA TV CHAMPIONSHIP BELT. FOUR WAY DANCE. FIRST FORM PARTS UNKNOW WEIGHING AT 320 POUNDS HE IS BRVR! 

Crowd: YAAAAAAA

PJ: WELL BRVR HAVE BEEN TWAE CREEPYPASTA TV CHAMPION FOR 8 MONTHS AND HE IS THE LONGEST RAINING CHAMPION OF ALL TIME. 

Daffy: BRVR IS A MENACES HE DIVESTED DIPPER AND OTHER WRESTERS. NOW 3 WRESTLERS WILL HAVE THERE CHANCE AT THE TITLE. 

Mordecai: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! 

(BGM In the Middle of now) 

PENNY: HIS OPPENT NUMBER ONE FORM THE PARK WEIGHING AT 219 POUNDS HE IS MORDECAI! 

Crowd: YAAAAAAAAA

PJ: WELL I RECALD THAT MORDECAI AND RIGBY DID HAVE 3 CREEPYPASTA AND THEY FIT THE BILL 

Daffy: WELL IT WAS YOU, AND TWO OTHER CREEPYPASTA. 

(BGM: 4 Power to Strive) 

PENNY: THERE OPPENT FORM TOKYO, JAPAN WEIGHING AT 245 POUNDS HE IS GRIMMJOW! 

Crowd (Cheering and Booing Mix) 

Photo: WELL GRIMMJOW IS A MONSTER AND HE IS A GOOD ONE TOO. 

PJ: WELL THIS WILL BE GRIMMJOW FIRST TITLE. 

(BGM: REBORN V4) 

Then Good Hank Hill came out as he pose, fans cheering and booing at him too. 

PENNY: THERE OPPENT FORM AUSTIN, TEXAS WEIGHING AT 252 POUNDS HE IS THE SON OF COTTON HILL HE IS GOOD HANK HILL GH HILL! 

PJ: WELL GOOD HANK HIL LWAS A FORMER TWAE INTERNATIONAL CHAMPION AND NOW HE WANT TO BECOME THE TWAE CREEPYPASTA TV CHAMPION! 

Daffy: WELL GOOD HANK WANT TO BE A CHAMPION.

Then the bell rings as BRVR Fighting Grimmjow, Mordecai fighting GH Hill as they fighting back and forward. Then BRVR Closleine Grimmjow over the ropes as they fighting then Grimmjow DDT BRVR. Then throw him into the ring. Then getting a steel chair. 

Photo: WELL IT NO HOLDS BAR IN A CREEPYPASTA TV TITLE MATCH. 

Then Going to Hit BRVR But BRVR Ducks as he hit GH Hill, then BRVR low blow Grimmjow in the nuts as he DDT him, Then Mordecai pick up the steel chair then Hit BRVR HARD. Then hit the Cool JAM (Zig Zag on the Steel Chair) Then Pins him. 

Ref: 1-2-3! 

(BGM: In the Middle Now) 

PENNY: WINNER AND NEW TWAE CREEPYPASTA TV TITLE CHAMPION MORDECAI!

Crowd; YAAAAAAAAA

PJ: WELL MORDECAI CAN ADD THE CREEPYPASTA TV TITLE TO HIS RESUME. SO THAT MAKE HIM A FORMER 3 TIME TWAE TAG TEAM CHAMPION, FORMER TWAE INTERNATIONAL CHAMPION, FORMER TWAE X-DIVISION CHAMPION AND NOW CURRENT TWAE CREEPYPASTA TV CHAMPION. SO THAT MAKE HIM A GLAND SLAM! WELL FOKE TWAE HEAT WILL BE LIVE SO LONG FORM TWAE IMPACT FROM ST. CHARLES, MISSOURI. 

Daffy: GOOD FIGHT AND GOOD NIGHT! 

Photo: BYE DARLINGS! 

2014 TWAE PRODUCTIONS


	16. TWAE Heat espoide 90

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heat is on as the Return of the Scaple Match. Also NEW TWAE STARS APPEAR

TWAE Friday Night HEAT 

(BGM: Sunday Night heat theme song) 

BUGS BUNNY: WELCOME TO TWAE FIRDAY NIGHT HEAT. I AM BUGS BUNNY AND THIS IS MY CO HOST DREW PICKLES! 

Drew: THANKS FOR THE INTRO BUGS. SEE WE GOT TWO NEW STARS FORM ROSARIO + VAMPIRE SHOW MOKA AKASHIYA, TSUKUNE AND GINEI MORIOKA. MORE ARE COMING HERE FORM THAT SHOW AND THEY WILL GET THERE DAYBUTE ON IMPACT.

Bugs: SO LET GO TO PENNY FOR THE FIRST MATCH OF THE EVEING. 

PENNY: THIS IS A TOUGH WOMENS MATCH! FIRST FORM THE CHANGLING EMPIRE, EQEUSTRIA WEIGHING AT 201 POUNDS SHE IS QUEEN CHRYSALIS ! 

(BGM: This Day Aria) 

Then Queen Chrysalis came out as fans booing her as she heading to the ring and pose to the fans. 

Bugs; WELL CHRYSALIS WANT TO FACE THE NEW TOUGH WOMEN AND WELL THIS WILL BE A GOOD FIGHT. 

Drew: WELL MOKA IN HER VAMPIRE FORM DEFETED EVERY S-CLASS MONSTERS IN HER SCHOOL AND THEY SAY THAT SHE IS THE TOUGHTEST FEMALE VAMPIRE IN THE SCHOOL!

(BGM: Mi Destorjero) 

Lights went to blood read as Tuskune came out then looking at the entrance as Moka Akashiya came out and smiles to the fans as they cheering for her. 

PENNY: HER OPPENT FORM THE MONSTER ACADIMEY BUT LVIING IN TOKYO, JAPAN WEIGHING AT 203 POUNDS SHE IS THE TOUGHEST VAMPIRE IN HER SCHOOL. MOKA AKASHIYA! 

Crowd: YAAAAAAAA

Drew: THAT MOKA? 

Bugs: WELL DON’T LET HER LOOKS FOOL YOU. 

Queen Chrysalis was laughing as she was laughing and keep laughing at this. 

Drew: Now Queen Chrysalis is laughing right now. 

Queen Chrysalis: THIS MY OPPENT? HA I SEEN BETTER SO GO BACK TO YOUR SCHOOL BECASUE I AM TOP TOUGH WOMEN HERE AND YOU NOT! 

Then Tsukune took her charm ring off. Then Moka went into her Vampire form and she was growing too. As she did a pose and fans cheering for her. 

Moka: YOU DARE LAUGHT AT ME? YOU FILITY INCEST! 

Queen Chrysalis: WHO YOU CALLING ME A FILITY INCEST? 

Moka: NOW IT IS TIME TO KNOW YOUR PLACE! 

Then Moka jumps in the air and then she hit her finishing move Know your Place (Jumping Round House Kick to the Face) Then she hit Chrysalis with the move as she went sailing into the air and then land on the mat hard. Then Moka pins her. 

Ref: 1-2-3 

PENNY: WINNER IN 1 Second MOKA AKASHIYA! 

(BGM: Mi Destorjero) 

Bugs, Drew and the Fans were shock seeing this. 

BUGS: OK NEVER LAUGHT OR CALL MOKA NAMES. 

Drew: Now we know Tsukune can release her vamprie side by taking her chain braset off. 

Bugs: Well Up next Another Monster Acadmiey Student Ginei Morioka is making his daybute next. 

*  
Comericals   
*  
(BGM: Rockhouse) 

Then Col. Armstorng came out as fans cheering for him.

Penny: THIS MATCH IS SET FOR ONE FALL. FIRST FORM THE STATE ALACUMEST, WEIGHING AT 280 POUNDS THE STRONG ARM ALACUMEST COL. ALEX LOUIS ARMSTORNG! 

BUGS: WELL COL. ARMSTORNG WILL BE FACING GINEI MORIOKA IN THIS MATCH. 

Drew:Let hope it not a 1 Second match like the Moka-Chrysalis match. 

Ginei: AROOOOW! 

(BGM: Menacing) 

Titatorn: GINEI MORIOKA 

PENNY: HIS OPPENT FORM THE MONSTER ACIDAMEY AND RESIDE IN TOKYO, JAPAN WEIGHING AT 210 POUNDS HE IS THE WEARWOLF GINEI MORIOKA! 

Crowd: YAAAAAAAAAA

Bugs: Well Ginei is a true warrior and a thinker too. Even he do take picture of girls being naked. 

Drew: He is a pervert but a Fighter no doubt. 

Then the ref began to ring the bell as Armstorng and Morioka went into a tie up as they testing each other strengths, then Armstorng push him down as he pose and smiles. 

Bugs: Well Armstorng showing Ginei true strength. 

Drew: Let see if Ginei can counter this? 

Then Gieni grows as he turn into a Werewolf and hows. While looking at Armstorng and he smiles. 

Armstorng: Now this is a fight I been waiting for. 

Gieni: Let me show you true strength old man. 

Then they punching, kicking at each other as they trying get a hand but Gieni was fast as he close line Armstorng 4 time , then pick Armstorng as he body slam him to the ground and then hit a dropkick. 

Bugs: MAN he just pick up Armstorng and Body Slam him. 

Drew: WOW what strength from that Werewolf. 

Then he picking up Armstorng and then hit the Werewolf Driver (Screwdriver) Then pins him. 

Ref: 1-2-3! 

(BGM: Menacing) 

PENNY: WINNER GIENI MORIOKA! 

Crowd; YAAAAAA

Bugs: Well he won this match and will move on to bragger dreams. 

Drew: UP Next Sinps of the Revulition is in Action next. 

*  
Comericals 

*

(BGM: Streets) 

Penny: THIS IS A ONE FALLS MATCH. FIRST FORM CLOUSDALE, EQUESTRIA WEIGHING AT 198 POUNDS HE IS RUMBLE! 

Crowd; YAAAAA

Bugs; Well Rumble just join Heat last weak and now he did won some dark matches so he should be good in this one. 

Drew; But Agents Cowboy Michael Armington Revuliton. 

(BGM: Going to Cut you down) 

Then Cowboy Michael Armington, TWAE X-Division Champ Snails and Snips came out. 

PENNY: HIS OPPENT ACOMPLEY BY COWBOY MICHAEL ARMINGTON, TWAE X-DIVISION CHAMPION THE GREAT SNAILS AND HE FORM PONYVILLE, EQUESTRIA WEIGHING AT 203 POUNDS HE IS SNIPS! 

Bugs: Well the Great Snails won his first title thanks to Michael here and now I thinking they will go after the Tag Team Titles next. 

Drew: Well let see if Snips can win this one. 

Then the bell rings as Snips, Rumble in a tie up as Rumble did a hip toss on Snips while Snips close line Rumble, then stomping on him as Michael smiles with Snails and then Snips went into a headlock on Rumble. 

Bugs: Snips got Rumble in a head lock as he putting the pressure on him and going to make him submit! 

Then Rumble getting up as he hitting Snips 3 times as he going for a close line but Snips counter it with a powerslam and going for the pin but pull Rumble up at 2. AS the Ref agure with Snips and Snips looking at Michael as Michael was shaking his head saying no. 

Bugs: Well that was a good counter by Snips. 

Drew: I think Michael don’t want him to end it yet. 

Then Snips grab Rumble as Rumble trying fight back as he punching Snips with Left, Right punches and then closeline him 3 times, then hit a drop kick as Michael and Snails was not happy. 

Bugs: Rumble is fighting back as he trying to get this win. 

Then Rumble was going for the Rumble Attack (3 Spears) Then Michael Distract the Ref as Snails went up, then Rumble turn around as Snails blow the Green Mist into Rumble eyes as he Screams then Snails got down, then Rumble was blind he turn around as Snips hit the Snip Strike (Suplfex into a Piledriver) Pins him. AS Michael nodding to that. 

Ref: 1-2-3! 

(BGM: Going to Cut you down) 

PENNY: WINNER SNIPS! 

Drew: Well Trickery by Michael and Snails as Rumble lost that one. Now Michael smiles as his Revioultion is heading to the Right Direction. 

Bugs: UP next Main Event Scafle Match is next. 

*  
Comericals 

*  
Bugs: Here come the scaple

Then they Bring in the Scaple as it a board on two Ladders in 20 FT in the air while only one way to win is to knock your oppent off the scaple. 

Drew: It was famous match in the world but it was brought to the end since it was not well with wrestling. But We Brought it back to Extream wrestling now. 

(BGM: Nightmare) 

Titatorn: BRVR in Blood! 

Penny: THIS IS A SCAPLE MATCH ONLY WAY TO WIN IS TO KNOCK OFF YOUR OPPENT OFF THE SCAPLE! FIRST FORM CREEPYPASTALAND WEIGHING AT 241 POUNDS HE IS THE FORMER TWAE TV CREEPYPASTA CHAMPION BRVR! 

Crowd: YAAAAAAAAA

Bugs: Well BRVR Hold the TWEA TV Creepypasta Title for 4 Mounts and now he lost it on Impact. Since Grimmjow was the one cost him his title. 

Drew: Well since BRVR lost the title to Mordecai he want Grimmjow badly so this match happen and he want to end Grimmjow Carer too. 

(BGM: Power to Strive) 

PENNY: HIS OPPENT FORM TOKYO, JAPAN WEIGHING AT 242 POUNDS HE IS GRIMMJOW! 

Crowd: Cheering and Booing (50/50 Ratio) 

Bugs: Well here the main Cost BRVR his title and now he just want to end this too. 

Drew: But these two do want the title, Vegeta and Michael Will determine see who will face Mordecai for the TWAE Creepypasta TV Title. 

Then Two combatins climb the ladder then on top the scaple. as the Ref was outside of the ring then singles the bell. 

Bell: DING DING!

Then BRVR, Grimmjow attacking each other as they trying get each other off but Grimmjow and BRVR stilling fighting too. 

Bugs: Man they still fighting.

Drew: I wonder if one of them will fall off. 

Then Grimmjow Kick BRVR in the chest, as he going for the Punt but BRVR Blackbody drop him on the scale but then he began to drop off and he hang on for hi dear life. 

Bugs: MAN Grimmjow going for the punt but BRVR counter it with a blackbody drop! 

Then BRVR See this then went over to Grimmjow, as he began to stomp his hand as he screams and he keep stomping on them. 

Drew: Man BRVR is trying get Grimmjow off. 

BRVR: THIS IS FOR COSTING ME LOSING MY TITLE! 

Then he going to stomp one more time but Grimmjow grab his Leg and smiles. 

Grimmjow: WELL I DID A GOOD JOB BUT YOU WILL LOSE SINCE YOU KEEP THAT TITLE FOR 4 MONTS ANYWAY! 

Then he Pull BRVR off the scaple then he falling down to the Ring and then he land hard. The Ref see this and the ref rings the bell. 

Bell: Ding Ding! 

(BGM: Power 4 Strive) 

PENNY: WINNER GRIMMJOW! 

Crowd: Cheering and Booing. 

Bugs; Well that was shock. Grimmjow just pull BRVR off the Scaple. 

Drew: Well he got a big upset over the former champ. 

Bugs: Well that dose it for Heat I am Bugs Bunny! 

Drew: I am Drew Pickels good night from Heat! 

TWAE Heat Copyright 2014 @


	17. TWAE Creepypasta Thanksgving show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It time to Be Thanks Creepypasta Style

IT time to give Thanks to the Creepypasta’s as they sit-down and enjoy this year Thanksgiving. TO THE EXTREME! 

Then they began to fighting each other. 

WHO WILL WIN THE 10 MEN CREEPYPASTA BATTLE ROYAL WINNER WILL FACE THE TWAE CREEPYPASTA TV CHAMP MORDECAI ON IMPACT! THIS IS TWAE CREEPYPASTA THANKSGIVING! 

(BGM: How I feel By Flo Rida) 

*Fireworks went off*: BOOOM BOOM! 

Live: From the Animal Crossing Arena, Animal Crossing Village. 

PJ: WELCOME TO TWAE CREEPYPASTA THANKSGIVING! I AM THE VOICE OF TWAE PRINCE JOHN! THIS IS HEAT OWN PHOTO FINISH AND MY COLLAGE DAFFY DUCK! 

Photo and Daffy: Glad to be here. 

PJ: WE GOT SOME GREAT MATCHES AND THIS IS FOR THE TWAE EXTREME WOMANS TITLE MATCH! A SIX WAY EXTREME DANCE! 

Francine: FRANCINE FOR RUSSIA FRANCINE FOR BATCHA! 

(BGM: Roar of the Lion) 

Titatorn: Francine! 

Penny: THIS IS FOR THE TWAE EXTREME WOMANS CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH AND IT A SIX WAY DANCE EXTREME RULES MATCH. FIRST ACOMPLEY BY NELSON MUNTZ FORM MOSCOW, RUSSIA WEIGHING AT 197 POUNDS SHE IS THE UNSTOPITBAL EXTREME WOMAN FRANCINE! 

Crowd; BOOOOOOOO

PJ: Well Francine is dominated with the TWAE Extreme Woman’s title for 2 Months and now she want to keep that streak alive. Here Win loss record is 20-0 

Photo: She is dominated and Nelson saying that she respetnets Russia and now proud of it too. 

Daffy: Well those two did move to Russia and now want to rub it in our noses. 

(BGM: Welcome to our Show By the Dazzlings) 

Penny: HER OPPENT FORM CANTERLOT CITY, EQUESTRIA (EQGW) WEIGHING AT 195 POUNDS SHE IS LEADER OF THE DAZZLINGS ADAGIO! 

Crowd: BOOOO

PJ: Well Adagio want payback on Francine for hurting her since she was the one stumble into Francine. 

Photo: Well I Hope she can pull this out but Francine is strong. 

Daffy: Way Strong there. 

(BGM: Cupcakes) 

Penny: THERE OPPENT FORM PONYVILLE, EQUESTRIA WEIGHING AT 189 POUNDS SHE IS CUPCAKES PINKY PIE! 

Crowd: YAAAAAAAAAA

PJ: Well Pinky is going with her Cupcake personally and now want to scare Francine. 

Photo; I Remember her and she was scary in my home world 

Daffy: Yea I did read about it too. 

(BGM: Mi Destrojero) 

Titatorn: MONKA AKASHIYA! 

Penny: THERE NEXT OPPENT FORM TOKYO, JAPAN WEIGHING AT 198 POUNDS SHE IS ACOMPLEY BY TASANUIE SHE IS MONKA AKASHIYA! 

Crowd: YAAAAAAAA

PJ: She daybed on Heat and Kick Chyrstials but in one second. 

Photo: Because of her boyfriend Tasanunie took her Pendent off and she became her other self. 

Daffy: Because she dose have two personally’s. 

(BGM: Hurt You) 

Titatorn: NIGHTMARE SEVEN: MANDY! 

Penny: THERE OPPENTS SHE IS THE LEADER OF THE NIGHTMARE SEVEN FORM ENDSVILLE, CALIFORNIA WEIGHING AT 197 POUNDS SHE IS MANDY! 

Crowd; BOOOOOOO

PJ: Well Mandy did try to recruit Francine but she and her manger Nelson turn them down. 

Photo: Now she want to beat her and take the Title away form here. 

Daffy: Well Francine did deserted the Nightmare Seven. 

(BGM: Tropical Storm) 

Titatorn: Lisa Simpson 

Singers: LISA! LISA! LISA! 

Penny: THERE OPPENT FORM SPRINGFIELD, OREGON WEIGHING AT 199 POUNDS SHE IS THE FORMER 8 TIME TWAE EXTREAM CHAMPION LISA SIMPSON! 

Crowd: YAAAAAAAA

PJ: Well this is Lisa new look and new Theme song as she want to show the world and Francine what she made off. 

Photo: Well she was training in SAWA (South America Wrestling Alliance) That is associated with TWAE. Now she is back and ready to fight. 

Daffy: Well her boyfriend Ace is wishing her luck too. 

Then the bell rings as Francine attacking Mandy as Mandy fighting back, Adagio Fighting Pinky, Monka fighting Lisa. As they fighting each other, then Francine Close-line Mandy out of the ring, then Adagio low bow Pinky as she throw Pinky out of the ring and Monka did a Cross-body on Lisa as they went out side of the ring. 

PJ: WELL Everyone expect Francine and Adagio out of the ring. 

Then Adagio see Francine as she screams then running towards her, but Francine did a Jump Kick to her face, as she went to Nelson and screams. 

Francine: NELSON WHEN I CAN CURSH HER?

Nelson: HAAH FRANCINE CURSH ADAGIO! 

Francine: CURSH! 

Daffy: OH BOY this is not good.

Then Tauskanie pull Monka pin as she went into her vampire form. Then Francine hit the Acolyte on Adagio as she screams, then Monka came in and screams. 

Monka: KNOW YOUR PLACE! 

Then she hit the Roundhouse kick on Francine and then pins her. 

Ref: 1-2-3! 

(BGM: Mi Destrojero)

PENNY: WINNER AND NEW TWAE EXTREAM WOMANS CHAMPION MONKA AKASHIYA! 

Crowd: YAAAAAAAA

Photo: What a shocking upset here. Monka Beat the Unbeaten Francine and Nelson is angry now. 

PJ: Well Francine didn’t see this coming. 

Daffy: Well live for another day they will get that title back. 

Photo: So up next Triple Treat Tag team Championship match is next. 

*  
Commercials.

*  
In the Revolution Room 

Michael: Tonight it is our time, Snips and Snails you must win the Tag Team titles form the Simpsons. You must win. 

Snips and Snails nodding. 

Michael: NOW win those titles 

*

Michael: *Wishiling* 

(BGM: Going to Cut you down) 

PENNY: This is for the Triple Threat TWAE Tag Team Championship Match. First Weighing at Combined weight of 430 Pounds team of Snips and The TWAE X-Division Champion the Great Snails! 

Crowd: BOOOOOO

PJ: This is there first step. In there quest become Tag Team champs. 

Daffy: Well if they win this and then they will bring the titles to the revolution. 

(BGM: Dream On) 

Penny: THERE OPPENTS FORM DETROIT, MICHIGAN WEIGHING AT COMBINED WEIGHT OF 440 POUNDS TEAM OF MATTHEW STANFORD AND NDAMUKONG SUE THE LIONS! 

Crowd: CHEERING. 

Photo: Well these two made a impact last week on Heat. Well they got a Title shot at the Tag Team champs. 

PJ: Well Both teams need beat the current champs The Simpsons. 

(BGM: Siva Tau) 

Then Bart and Hugo came out. 

Bart and Hugo: (Doing the War Dance) 

Bart: WE SAY SIM YOU SAY PONS. 

Bart and Hugo: SIM

Crowd: PONS! 

Bart and Hugo: SIM 

Crowds: PONS! 

Bart and Hugo: AROO! *Then Dose there pose* 

Fireworks: BOOM! 

(BGM: SO Close now) 

Penny: THERE OPPENTS FORM SPRINGFIELD, OREGON WEIGHING AT COMBIND WEIGHT OF 440 POUNDS TEAM OF BART AND HUGO THE TWAE TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS THE SIMPSONS! 

PJ: Bart and Hugo have been Tag Team Champ for 4 Months as they continuing to keep there titles more longer too. 

Daffy: Well they did this and now let see if they will keep there tag Team titles. 

Photo: But with Revolution it will be hard for them to keep there Tag Team titles. 

Bell rings as Bart, Matthew went into a tie up as Snips, Snails stay out side of the ring and then smiles. 

PJ: Well Michael telling Snips, Snails play it safe let them fight first and then once they get tired tag one of them so you can attack. 

Daffy: Well Smart game plan by Michael Stay out and let your oppents get tired. 

Photo: Well Michael is a smart man and now we will see if this play. 

Then Bart got Matthew in a Headlock as Matthew trying to fight out of the hold, then he Reverse the headlock as he got Bart in the hold, then Bart throw Matthew into the ropes as Matthew knock down Bart and then Matthew run to the other side of the ropes. Bart ducks down as Matthew leap over him, then Bart Leapfrog over Matthew as he hit the Arm drag on Matthew then Matthew did the same on Bart and then they went back to there pose. As the fans cheers and they shake hands while went back. 

PJ: That good sportsman ship there. 

Daffy: They showing much work they did. 

Photo: Well I think Snips is not happy. 

Then Bart, Matthew went into another tie up as they heading back to Snips, Snails corner, then Snails tag on Matthew back then he hit Matthew and colesline Bart, as he DDT Matthew then beating up bart while grabbing Matthew then throw him out of the ring. Then Suh coming in but got Kick by Snails then Snails drop kick Suh out of the ring as Hugo try to get the jump on Snails but Snails counters it and then hit the Jawbreaker on Hugo as he rolling out of the ring. 

PJ: Snails is cleaning house as they want to win the titles. 

Daffy: Man this is not good for the Tag Team Champs. 

Photo; If someone interrupted them then they may lose focus. 

Then Snips, Snails going for the Crosswind (Doomsday Device) Then they hit the move. As Snails going for the pin Theme music plays. 

(BGM: Tricks Up My Sleeve) 

Then The Great and Power Full Trixie came out as fans cheering for her. 

PJ: IT TRIXIE 

Daffy: MAN SHE MAKE A COMBACK. 

Photo: SNIPS AND SNAILS ARE NOT HAPPY

Then Snips, Snails see her as they scream at her and telling her that they got Michael as there new leader. Then they turn around as Suh Spears them hard then screams. As Matthew getting back up while Bart was near Matthew corner then Matthew tag in Bart as he Pins Snails. 

Shaggy: 1-2-3! 

(BGM: Dream On) 

PENNY: WINNER AND NEW TWAE TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS MATTHEW STANFORD AND NDAMUKONG SUH THE LIONS! 

Crowd: YAAAAA

PJ: WOW THAT IS A SHOCKER, THE LIONS WON THE TWAE TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS, THANKS TO TRIXIE COST SNIPS AND SNAILS WINNING THE TAG TEAM TITLES! 

Daffy: THAT GREAT AND POWERFUL TRIXIE. NOW MICHAEL IS NOT GOING TO TAKE THIS LIGHTY. 

Photo: Well Up next 10 Men Creepypasta Battle Royal for a shot at the TWAE Creepypasta TV Title is next. 

*   
Commercials 

*

PJ: NOW WE ARE BACK FOR THE CREEPYPASTA BATTLE ROYAL MATCH FOR A SHOT AT THE TWAE CREEPYPASTA TV TITLE. 

(BGM: I am Slenderman) 

PENNY: THIS IS A 10 MEN CREEPYPASTA BATTLE ROYAL WINNER WILL FACE TWAE CREEPYPASTA TV CHAMPION MORDECAI. FIRST FROM THE FOREST WEIGHING AT 219 POUNDS HE IS SLENDERMAN! 

Crowd: YAAAAAAA

Daffy: Slenderman is a former Creepypasta TV Champ and he won it. But He lost it and now want it back. 

Photo Finish: Well he will win this one and favor are 60 to 1. 

(BGM: Herobrine theme song) 

PENNY: ENTRANTS DRAW NUMBER 2 FORM THE LAND OF MINDCRAFT WEIGHING AT 212 POUNDS HE IS HEROBRINE! 

Crowd; (Cheering and Booing) 

Then Herobrine came out as he dose his pose and flames came out while heading to the ring. 

PJ: Well Herobrine is a new comer form NJPW since his skill were ledgen 

Daffy: Well now he got a shot to win this battle royal and face Mordecai for the title. 

Photo Finish: Well let see what Herobrine bring to the table. 

(BGM: Sweet Dreams Guitar and Bass) 

PENNY: 3 ENTRENT FORM PARTS UNKNOW WEIGHING AT 218 POUNDS HE IS THE MAN WHO DEFETED THE REAPER HE IS JEFF THE KILLER! 

Crowd; BOOOOO

PJ: Well Jeff is the man who beat Reaper at Toonamaina 31 and end his streak at 22-1 

Daffy: Well we never see anyone can beat the Reaper but Jeff can and now he like will win this too. 

(BGM: Sarcasm By Get Scared) 

PENNY: ENTRANTE DRAW NUMBER 4 FROM PARTS UNKNOW WEIGHING AT 213 POUNDS HE IS EYLESS JACK! 

Crowd: YAAAAAAA

PJ: EJ is a guy who won’t stop and he still unbeaten too. 

Daffy: Well he been beating up Jobbers and now Vegeta give him a shot to the TWAE Creepypasta TV Title in a battle royal. 

Photo: Let see if EJ got what it takes. 

(BGM: Glad you came by FNAF Foxy) 

PENNY: ENTRANT NUMBER 5 FROM HURRICANE, UTAH WEIGHING AT 221 POUDNS HE IS A MEMBER OF THE FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY’S GANG HE IS FOXY THE PRIATE! 

Crowd: YAAAAAAA

PJ: Well Five Nights at Freddy’s is a game also now a creepypasta going around. They Join TWAE. 

Daffy: Well Now TWAE is a new home to Creepypasta's. 

Photo: I think Foxy will be a wild card in this. 

(BGM: Power to Strive) 

PENNY: ENTRANTE NUMBER 6 FORM URACH NOCHIE WEIGHING AT 220 POUNDS HE IS GRIMMJOW! 

Crowd; YAAAAA

PJ: WELL THIS GUY WANT TO BECOME CHAMP AND HE COST BRVR THE TITLE AND SENT HIM TO THE HOSPITAL TOO.

Daffy: Well this guy is one the King of Hardcore and a terror too. 

Photo: But I think something tells me that this won’t be the last we will see BRVR. 

(BGM: Reborn V4) 

Titatorn: GH Good Hank Hill 

Then GH Came out as he pose to the crowd. 

PENNY: ENTRANTS NUMBER SEVEN FORM DALLAS, TEXAS WEIGHING AT 218 POUNDS HE IS THE SON OF TWAE LEGEN COTTON HILL HE IS GOOD HANK HILL OR GH HILL! 

Crowd; BOOOO

PJ: Well GH Is not a Creepypasta but his Brother Hank Hill is. 

Daffy: Well Cotton did name his bother Good Hank Hill well that good enough for that. 

Photo: Well Since Hank and Good Hank have the same name. I wonder what lead to Cotton name his other son that? 

(BGM: Can you Feel the Sunshine?/Mix With Blood Train) 

PENNY: ENTREY NUMBER EIGHT FORM PARTS UNKNOW WEIGHING AT 198 POUNDS HE IS THE TAILS DOLL! 

Crowd; BOOOOO

PJ: Well Tails Doll is a scary one and he is dangerous like Sonic.exe 

Daffy: Since Sonic.exe was banish when he lost the title match to Tails. Tails Doll want Reving but he have to wait.

Photo: There was a early crypt message left for tails and we will play it.

On the Titatorn: Tails Doll was there and not happy.

Tails Doll: TAILS You beat my brother Sonic.exe and now you banish him. I don’t care who face you for your title but if you survive that then you will deal with me next. Because if you survived your title match. Then I WILL CHALLENGE YOU FOR YOUR TITLE. I will name the spiulations that you will agree or something will happen. I will tell you later after your title defense. BYE!

*  
Photo: That was the message Tails Doll sent. 

PJ and Daffy: Ok that was creepy 

(BGM: Let’s Go to the City By KK Slider) 

PENNY: ENTREY NUMBER 9 FROM HIS HOME TOWN ANIMAL CROSSING WEIGHING AT 222 POUNDS HE IS KK SLIDER! 

Crowd: YAAAAAAA

PJ: Well KK is also a creepypasta too and he is a home town hero 

Daffy: KK Did wrestler in ACWF (Animal Crossing Wrestling Freredation) Now he is a star in TWAE.

Photo: SO let see who the supurse entrant. 

(BGM: Feels Like a Monster) 

Titatorn: GRIMMJOW I AM NOT DONE WITH YOU. I CAME BACK FORM THE HOSPITAL AND NOW I AM GOING TO DESTROY YOU! BRVR with Blood Red letters. 

PJ: WHAT NO WAY

Daffy: WOW DIDN’T SEE THIS COMMING 

Photo: I did tell you so. 

Grimmjow was shock seeing this. 

PENNY: FINAL ENTRENT FROM POKEMON DEAD CHANNEL WEIGHING AT 192 POUNDS HE IS THE FORMER TWAE CREEPYPASTA TV CHAMPION BRVR! 

Then a Mess up Pikachu with a Hood on as he took the hood off then it was BRVR with the Red eyes as he seeing Grimmjow and taking his Jacket off while growing. 

PJ: OH O Those two about to throw down. 

Then the bell rings as BRVR running down to the ring, then he jump in then tackle Grimmjow to the ground as they began to fighting each other. Then the other Creepypasta fight each other too. 

Daffy: BRVR have a lot of hate towards Grimmjow and now he taking on it. 

Then Foxy see the opportune as he Elemated Grimmjow and BRVR form the ring. 

Penny: GRIMMJOW AND BRVR HAVE BEEN ELEMATED AND NOW WE DOWN TO 8.

Then Grimmjow and BRVR still fighting each other as guards coming trying sperated them. 

PJ: Well Grimmjow and BRVR is elemated and thanks to Foxy.

Then KK Slider elemated GH Hill out of the ring. 

PENNY: GH HILL HAVE BEEN ELIMINATED OUT OF THE RING. SO IT DOWN TO SEVEN. 

Then Slenderman colleen Jeff the Killer out of the ring but him self too. 

Penny: SLENDERMAN AND JEFF THE KILLER HAVE BEN ELEMATED SO it down to 5 

Then Foxy elemated Herobrine, Eyeless Jack and Tails Doll. 

Penny: HEROBRINE, EYELESS JACK AND TAILS DOLL HAVE BEEN ELEEMATED AND NOW IT DOWN TO TWO!

Daffy: MAN Foxy and KK are taking out the completion. 

Then KK going to Closline Foxy as Foxy grab KK then both of them fell out of the ring as the Ref was confuse and KK even Foxy were auguring. 

Photo: Ok who was out?

PJ: We finding out in the replay 

The Ref checking the replay saying that KK foot touch first but other Ref saying that Foxy foot touch first.

Daffy: Well One Ref saying that KK foot did touch the floor. But the other ref saying that Foxy foot touch the floor too. 

Photo: Ok it confusing. 

(BGM: Hell Bell theme song) 

Then Vegeta came out as fans cheering for him.

PJ: TWAE IMPACT GM VEGETA AND HE HEARING THIS.

Daffy: Well let see what he have to say to this. 

Vegeta: So the refs can’t decide on a winner? 

Crowd: VEGETA, VEGETA, VEGETA! 

Vegeta: Well I Will decide for them. KK Slider, Foxy the pirate are both number one contender for The TWAE Creepypasta TV Title so Mordecai Will defend his title in a Triple Treat match. THAT IS ALL! 

Then he went back as Fans cheering.

PJ: WOW What a blockbuster event. It will be TWAE Creepypasta TV Champ Mordecai will defend his title agents Foxy and KK Slider in a triple treat match.

Photo: UP next Number one contender for the TWAE World title is next. 

*  
Commercials 

*  
PENNY: THIS IS FOR THE NUMBER ONE CONTENDER FOR THE TWAE WORLD TITLE! 

(Whistle) 

(BGM: Going to cut you down) 

PENNY: FIRST FORM SOUGHTGATE, MICHIGAN NOW LIVING IN CHATTANOOGA, TENNESEE WEIGHING AT 223 POUNDS HE IS THE COWBOY MICHAEL ARMINGTON! 

Crowd; BOOOOOO

PJ: Well this guy did Injured Tails but Tails will come back soon. 

Daffy: Well he is having problems with Great and powerful Trixie. Now he say after this win then he will look for a Female for his revolution so this way Trixie won’t put her nose into his business. 

Photo: Let see if he can win this one.

(BGM: Feedback) 

Cody: MISTER ANDERSON! 

Then Cody Anderson came out as fans cheering for him. 

PENNY: HIS OPPENT FORM TORONTO, ONTARIO, CANADA WEIGHING AT 223 CODY ANDERSON! 

Crowd; YAAAA

PJ: Well this is Cody time to shine here. 

Daffy: Well he was former TWAE Champion 2 times but never world champ and now this is his chance get this title shot. 

Photo: Well I think 20% chance he will win.

(BGM: Shrine) 

PENNY: THERE OPPENT FORM HONG KONG, CHINA WEIGHING AT 241 POUNDS HE IS LORD TAI LUNG! 

Crowd; BOOOOOOO

PJ: Man Ty is on a roll and now he will win this match.

Daffy: Well they have to think away take out Tai Lung 

Photo: Well let see if this will happen. 

Then the Stage hand came to Penny as he give her the message then he went back while Penny was shock. 

Penny: WELL LADIES AND GENTLEMEN. LIGHTING WILL NOT COMPET IN THIS MATCH SINCE HIS PLANE WAS DELAYED. HIS REPLACEMENT IS HERE! 

(BGM: The new Me By Flash Sentry) 

Then Flash came out and did his pose as Fans cheering for him. 

PENNY: THERE OPPENT FORM THE CHRYSTIAL EMPIRE, EQUESTRIA WEIGHING AT 217 POUNDS HE IS FLASH SENTRY! 

Crowd: YAAAAAAA

PJ: Well Flash did Impress Vegeta and now he give him a Title shot and how this is his chance to show what he got. 

Daffy: Well Flash did work in PWF and CNA But now he may have a big chance win this match. 

Photo: Flash was the former PWF champ and now he want to get this shot at the big league. 

Then the bell rings as they fighting each other, but Michael, Flash and Cody attacking Tai as they trying get him out, then Flash dropkick Tai out of the ring as they went out and keep attacking him. 

PJ: Well they are working on Tai since there plan is to take the big man out. 

Daffy: I think they will use the steel steps for that. 

Then Cody, Flash throw Tail Lung into the Steel Steps as he was out cold, then Cody turn into Michael Super Kick, then Flash attacking Michael as Michael Low blow Flash then throw him into the ring and smiles. 

Photo: Tail and Cody are out while Michael low blow Flash. 

Then Michael stomping on Flash as he pick him up and then he hit the spin buster on him. Then singling the end as he getting ready for the Last call. 

PJ: Michael getting ready for the last call and will this get his victory. 

Then Michael getting set up as Flash getting up and he telling him your number is up. 

(BGM: Trixie Bag of Tricks) 

Then Trixie came out as Michael turn around and screams at her. 

PJ: HAY IT TRIXIE! 

Daffy: Man she interfering again. 

Then Michael turn around as Flash hit the Flash Kick (Super Kick) and then pins him. 

Ref: 1-2-3! 

(BGM: The new me) 

PENNY: WINNER AND NEW NUMBER ONE CONTENDER FOR THE TWAE WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT TITLE FLASH SENTRY! 

Crowd: YAAAAAA

PJ: MAN FLASH WON IT AND NOW HE WILL GO FACE TAILS FOR THE WORLD TITLE AT TWAE BATTLE ROYAL! 

Daffy: Michael will not be happy at this as he ko right now.

Photo: Well the main event is next. THE TWAE CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH IS NEXT! 

*  
Commercials 

*  
PJ: NOW THE MAINE EVENT! 

Sing appears TWAE CHAMPIONSHIP! 

PENNY: THIS IS FOR THE TWAE CHAMPIONSHIP 4 WAY DANCE! ONLY WAY TO WIN IS BY PIN FALLS AND SUBMISSION. THERE NO DQ IN THIS ONE TOO. 

(BGM: Broken Dreams/Monster) 

PENNY: FIRST FORM CHINATOWN, LOS ANGLESE, CALIFORINA WEIGHING AT 229 POUNDS HE IS CHASE YOUNG! 

Crowd: BOOOO

PJ: Well Chase is a Former 3 Time TWAE Champion and he want to regain his title back. 

Daffy: Well Chase lost his title to Big mac and now he plan get payback on him. 

(BGM: Irae Umbrarum by Lunaris Opacare) 

PENNY: HIS OPPENT FORM THE FROZEN LANDS OF EQUESTRIA WEIGHING AT 234 POUNDS HE IS KING SOMBRA! 

Crowd; BOOOOOO

PJ: Well King Sombra just jump a the chance for the Title shot and he got it. 

Daffy: Well let see if Big Mac can beat him.

Photo: Well he did cause problems to Big Mac friends and now let see if he can bring the fight to Big Mac 

Thor voice; NOW THIS IS A CHALLENGE! 

(BGM: Sons of Odin) 

PENNY: THERE OPPENT FORM ASGARD WEIGHING AT 259 POUNDS HE IS THOR! 

Crowd: YAAAAAA

PJ: Thor is a Former champion and now he want to become the two time champ. 

Daffy: I think Thor will have a big chance winning the title.

Photo: But can he beat Big Mac for it? 

(BGM Big Mac 39s theme) 

PENNY: FORM SWEET APPLE ACERS PONYVILLE, EQUESTRIA WEIGHING AT 260 POUNDS HE IS THE TWAE CHAMPION BIG MAC! 

Crowd: YAAAAA

PJ: Well Big mac is a defining champ and now will he walk away still the champ? 

Daffy: We have to find out and well this won’t be good. 

Photo: Let see if they can take Big Mac title away. 

Bell rings as Big Mac fighting King Sombra, Chase Young Fighting Thor while they went out of the ring and keep fighting. Then Big Mac Body Slam Sombra as Chase Close-line Thor out of the ring as they turn around and looking at each other too. 

PJ: MAN this title match is getting good. 

Daffy: Well this is a hard fight here. 

Big Mac, Chase fighting each other as they kicking, then Chase Low blow Big mac as he DDT him and going for the pin but Thor interrupted the pin As he Close-line Chase then throw Big Mac out of the ring while attacking Chase. 

PJ: Man Thor just stop the pin and now attacking Chase. 

Photo: Well Thor want that title and he want to get it too. 

Then Thor hit a Close-line on Chase as he going to pin him but King Sombra stop him as he attacking him, then he throw Thor out then he began to attack Chase Young. 

PJ: Man Sombra stop Thor and now he attacking Chase. 

Then Sombra hit the Power-bomb as he going for the pin but Big Mac came and then Hit Sombra as he getting up then he hit the Big Mac Attack (Last Ride) Then he Hit same Finisher on Thor and Chase as he pins Chase. 

Ref: 1-2-3! 

(BGM: Big Mac 39 theme) 

PENNY: WINNER AND STILL THE TWAE CHAMPION BIG MAC! 

Crowd: YAAAAAA

PJ: Well Big Mac Retain his title and now fans are happy. 

Daffy: But who will face Big Mac for his title? 

Photo: We will find out on Impact. I am Photo Finish good buy form TWAE Creepypasta Thanksgiving show. 

@TWAE Productions


	18. TWAE IMPACT ESPOIDE 104

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LIVE FORM ATLANTA, GEORGIA TWAE IMPACT 2014/15

(BGM: Sinister Rise Above)

TWAE IMPACT 

PJ: WELCOME TO TWAE IMPACT I AM YOUR VOICE OF TWAE PRINCE JOHN! 

Daffy Duck: I AM DAFFY DUCK. 

PJ: RIGHT NOW MORDICAI WILL DEFEND HIS TV CREEPYPASTA CHAMPIONSHIP! 

Daffy: SO LET GO TO THE MATCH.

(BGM: Foxy Violin) 

PENNY: THIS IS A TRIPLE TREAT MATCH FOR THE TWAE TV CREEPYPASTA CHAMPIONSHIP. FIRST FORM HURRICANE, UTAH WEIGHING AT 234 POUNDS HE IS A MEMBER OF THE FIVE NIGHTS FREDDY GANG HE IS FOXY THE PIRATE! 

Crowd: YAAAAAAAAAAA

PJ: WELL FOXY DAYBUE AT TWAE CREEPYPASTA THANKSGIVING PPV AND HE ALSO ALONG NEW COMMER KK SLIDER ARE CO WINNERS OF THE 10 MEN BATTLE ROYAL. NOW ONE OF THEM WILL WIN THE TITLE. 

Daffy: WELL THIS WILL BE A EXCITING MATCH THERE>

(BGM: Get Lucky Feat By KK Slider) 

PENNY: HIS OPPENT FORM ANIMAL CROSSINGS WEIGHING AT 223 POUNDS HE IS KK SLIDER! 

Crowd; YAAAAA

PJ: WELL KK IS ONE OF THE TALENT WRESTLERS IN THE WORLD AND HE ALSO A CO WINNER WITH FOXY. 

Daffy: NOW LET SEE IF ONE OF THEM WILL TAKE MORDECAI TITLE!

*Then Lights went out as a Picture showing of Mordecai gross form with blood on his mouth smiling.* 

Mordecai: YOU YOU FOXY AND KK SLIDER YOU ARE NEXT IN MY TITLE CONQUEST. I WILL SHOW YOU WHO IS THE TRUE CREEPYPASTA! 

(BGM: In the Middle of Now Remix Version) 

Then Mordecai appear as he have blood on his mouth then smiles evil at the two and Flames came out while fans cheering for his new look. 

PENNY: THERE OPPENT FORM THE PARK, AND ALSO HIS HOMETOWN OF ATLANTA, GEORGIA WEIGHING AT 232 POUNDS HE IS THE CURRENT AND RAINING TWAE TV CREEPYPASTA CHAMPION MORDICAI! 

Crowd: YAAAAAAAAA

PJ: WELL MORDECAI SAYING THAT HE PLAN GO CREEPYPASTA MODE. NOW HE IS DOING IT. 

Daffy: GUST HE WANT TO SHOW THEM THAT HE IS TRUE CREEPYPASTA HERE. 

Then Bell Rings as Mordecai hands his TV Creepypasta title to the ref while he holding in the air and then he put the bet out of the way as he was getting ready. Then Foxy, KK began to attacking him as he was fighting them off but they hit a double sup flex on Mordecai and then throw him out of the ring as they fighting each other. 

PJ: I See a Team work happen and now back to one on one. 

Then Foxy kick KK in the chest as he throw him into the ropes, then hit the power slam and going for the pin but only got a two count. Then as Foxy pick up KK But KK fighting back as he punching Foxy and then DDT Him. Then Mordecai came in then dropkick KK, then bodyslam him too and then hit the Close-line on Foxy. 

Daffy: Mordecai is cleaning house on Foxy and KK. 

Then Mordecai picking up KK, then smack him across the chest as fans go whoo, then he punch him in the face, then he saw Foxy getting up as he did 4 Kicks to KK Face and then he move out of the way as Foxy hit the Foxy’s Splash on KK as KK Was dizzy then went down and was out. Then Foxy turn around as M hit the Bird of Prey (Springboard Close-line) On Foxy getting him out of the ring and then he stalking KK as he going for his finisher You Next (DVD/Pile-driver). 

Photo: Foxy was going for Mordecai Pill-driver Mordecai but The Creepypasta Blue Jay saw this coming and got out of the way as KK was the unlucky Soul of that attack. Then Mordecai hit his move the bird of prey get Foxy out of the ring. 

Then KK Getting up don’t know were he is as Mordecai pick him up and hit the You Next (DVD/Pill-driver). Then get the pin. 

Ref: 1-2-3! 

(BGM: In the Middle of Now Remix) 

PENNY: WINNER AND STILL THE TV CREEPYPASTA CHAMPION MORDICAI! 

Crowd: YAAAAAA

PJ: Well Mordecai Retain the title and now he still a fighting champion too. 

Daffy: I wonder who will take Mordecai Title away form him? 

Photo: But up next Interview with Flash Sentry is next. 

*

Photo: Now Let me introduce to you the Pony will be Facing Tails at TWAE Battle Royal Flash Sentry! 

(BGM: Christcontorl) 

Titatorn: FLASH SENTRY 

Then Flash came out as fans cheering for him while he put his two hoof in the air and it was saying Stay Down. Then he heading to the ring while looking at the fans and smiles too. Then he enter and was clam. 

Photo: Flash on Jan 18 TWAE Battle Royal you be facing Tails Prower for the TWAE WORLD CHAMPIONSHIP and this is your first title shot. So how you feeling go into the match and we got a confirm location. TWAE Battle Royal will be Live at the Chrystal Arena in Chrystal Empire, Equestria and it will be in your home town fans too. 

Crowd; YAAAAAAA

Flash: I am happy for that, this is indeed my first tile shot agents Tails and I know Fate have set me straight. Now I am going to become the TWAE World CHAMPION in front of my home town fans. 

Crowd: YAAAAAA

Then Michael Armington was on the Titatorn 

Michael: HAY Flash! You got lucky since Trixie cost me my shot, but gust what I am not done with the World Title yet see when you fall then I will be there to pick up the peaces and I will become TWAE WORLD CHAMPION for the Six Time. Now I got to go and train my new Female Recruit agents Trixie. 

Then he left. 

Flash: Well I will surprise you and Become the champ. 

Then Flash left as Fans Cheering for him. 

PJ: Well we will be back in the Extreme Woman’s Match is next. 

*  
(BGM: I will Rise) 

PENNY: THIS IS A EXTREME WOMAN’ S MATCH SET FOR ONE FALL. FIRST FORM HOFFINGTON, EQUESTRIA WEIGHING AT 203 POUNDS SHE IS THE GREAT AND POWERFUL TRIXIE LUMOON! 

Crowd: YAAAAAAA

PJ: Well Trixie was the one cost Michael the match and now Michael just found a new Female recruit for this match. 

Daffy: Well we will see who it is. 

Photo: I think Trixie will know who it is she will be facing. 

(BGM: Going to Cut you down) 

Then Michael came out. 

Michael: LET ME INTRODUCE YOU TO A REBORN GRIFFIN AND SHE IS FORM THE GRIFFIN KINGDOM. SHE IS THE REBORN GILDA!

(BGM: Iceman WCW one) 

Then Gilda came out with a hold on her as she heading to the ring and was looking at Trixie. 

PJ: That the Reborn Gilda and she looking for a fight right now. 

Daffy: Also They are best friends too,

Photo: But now foes. 

Then Gilda, Trixie in a tie up while Gilda kick Trixie in the chest, then punching Trixie in the face as she throw her into the ropes then hit a big dropkick then attacking her as the ref pull her back. Then Michael telling Gilda to clam down and she was clam for now. 

PJ: Man Gilda is taking it to Trixie and she like a wild animal. 

Daffy: Well Michael telling her be clam and she is now and never see Gilda fight like this. 

Photo; Michael Change her.

Then Gilda, Trixie in a tied up as they trying one up, then Trixie hit with a Arm twist as she began to working on the arm and keep working on it. But Gilda counter it then hit with a arm twist of her own and keep on the pressure too. 

PJ: Well Trixie had the upper hand but Gilda counter it and now she putting more pressure on the arm. 

Then Gilda keep working on the same hoof as Trixie doing cartwheels then reverse it into a headlock as Gilda push Trixie then she Bodyslam her hard. As she was going for the pin but Michael telling her not too, then she pick up Trixie and put her in a chin lock. 

Daffy: Well Gilda going for the pin but Michael telling her not too. 

Photo; I think Michael want more pain on Trixie. 

Then Gilda picking up Trixie as Trixie began to fighting back as she punching, kicking Gilda then hit a Closleine 3 times as she screams and going for the Allusion (Petagre) But Gilda Counter it into the Last Flight (DVD/Cutter) and Pins her. 

Ref: 1-2-3! 

(BGM: Iceman) 

Penny: WINNER GILDA! 

PJ: Well Michael is happy now as Gilda won the match. 

Daffy: Well Michael is happy that Trixie is taken care of and now he can focus on the next thing. 

Photo: UP Next. 2 On 1 Extreme Women’s Handicap match is next. 

*  
Mc Donalds Commercials

*  
(BGM: I am Going to fine you) 

Titatorn: NIGHTMARE SEVEN

PENNY: THIS IS A 2 On 1 EXTREME WOMANS HANDY CAP MATCH FIRST RESPENT THE NIGHTMARE SEVEN THE LEADER OF NIGHTMARE SEVEN MANDY AND HER TAG TEAM PARTNER JINX! 

Crowd: (50/50) 

PJ: Well Mandy is so humated and angry that Francine just took her title and now Moka is the new champ. 

Daffy: Well She ask Francine even her manger Nelson to join. But Nelson say that Francine will not join you wearing girls. So this lead to this. 

Photo: Nelson saying that Francine will destroy the leader and flunky of Nightmare Seven then go back hating america too. 

(BGM: Pain) 

Penny: PLESEE WELCOME THE RUSSIAN AMBASSADOR. NELSON MUNTZ! 

Crowd; BOOOOOOO

Nelson: Thank you and Please rise up for the Wrecking ball will destroy the Nightmare Seven Give it up for Francine! 

Francine: FRANCINE FOR MACHA. FRANCINE FOR RUSSIA! 

(BGM: Roar of the Lions) 

PENNY: THERE OPPENT RESINING IN MOSCOW, RUSSIA WEIGHING AT 245 POUNDS SHE IS THE GOLD STAR RESPENT AND THE HERO OF THE RUSSIAN FEDERATION. SHE IS FRANCINE! 

Crowd: BOOOOOOO

PJ: Well this will be a not a good match for the two. Francine have dominated since she was the TWAE Extreme Woman’s champ. 

Daffy: Well this will be a Big Test for the Nightmare Seven see if they can put her down. 

Photo: Let see to find out. 

Then the bell rings as Mandy, Jinx run to attack Francine as they attacking her but she wasn’t going down and then she push them both hard. As they getting up, then she did a double close-line to the both of them and then began to attack them too. 

PJ: Man that some power there and now this going to be over soon. 

Francine was getting board of this, as she hit the Side slam on Mandy and Jinx. Then she screams to Nelson. 

Francine: NELSON! 

Nelson: This is getting too boring here. They not a threat So CURSH THEM! 

Francine: CURSH THEM! 

Then he Put Mandy on top of Jinx and then lock in the Acolyte on both of them as they screaming and then taps out. as the Ref rings the bell. 

PENNY: WINNER IN 1 HOUR BY DOUBLE SUBMISSION FRANCINE! 

(BGM: Roar of the Lions) 

Daffy: MAN That was quick and Nelson was board of this. 

Then Nelson came in and telling Francine by dismissed and then she let go of them. As Mandy and Jinx were in pain. 

Photo: Well Nightmare Seven will learn not to mess with Francine and up next the MAIN EVENT. 

*  
Commercials 

*  
(BGM: The Second Coming 2nd Version) 

Titatorn: ED 

Penny: THIS IS A 4 WAY DANCE WINNER WILL GET NUMBER 30 AND THE LOSER WHO GET PIN OR SUBMITTED WILL BE NUMBER ONE AT TWAE BATTLE ROYAL. FIRST FROM PITTSBURGH, PENN WEIGHING AT 230 POUNDS HE IS THE TWAE FEAST OR FIRE BRIEFCASE WINNER ED! 

Crowd: BOOOOOOOOO

PJ: Well ED still have the TWAE World Title shot means he can cash it in at any time. Means he might cash it in at the Battle Royal. 

Daffy: Well let see if he can do that. 

(BGM: Here to Show the World) 

Then Dan Came out doing his pose as Fans cheering him. 

PENNY: HIS OPPENT FROM HOLLYWOOD, CALIFORNIA WEIGHING AT 229 POUNDS HE IS DAN HIBIKI! 

Crowd: YAAAAAA

Photo: Dan came back form a Injury have him on the side lines and now he is back. To be come Champion once more. 

(BGM: Feedback) 

Voice: MR. ANDERSON! 

PENNY: PENNY THERE OPPENT FORM TORONTO, ONTARIO, CANADA WEIGHING AT 231 POUNDS HE IS CODY ANDERSON! 

Crowd: YAAAAAAAA 

PJ: Well Cody also want to become champ and this is his shot to get it. 

Daffy: But he have to win this one or go though 29 superstars. 

(BGM: Retaliation) 

Titatorn: Loogie 

PENNY: FORM HIS HOMETWON ATLANTA, GEORIGA WEIGHING AT 227 POUNDS HE IS THE CRAZY ONE LOOGIE! 

Crowd; YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

PJ: LISTEN TO THIS HOMETOWN CROWD OVATION TO LOOGIE! 

Daffy: BOY ED IS NOT HAPPY TO SEE HIM. 

Ed: WHAT I THOIGHT I BURRY YOU. I AM GOING TO DO IT AGAIN! 

Loogie: I LIKE SEE YOU TRY ED! 

Photo: Well ED is not happy to see him. 

Then Bell Rings as Loogie running into the ring, then tackling Ed to the ground as they began to fighting each other while Cody, Dan fighting each other too, it was a braw between Loogie and Ed. As Ed, Loogie went out side as they continued there fight, then Ed going to throw Loogie into the steel steps but Loogie Reverse it and throw ED into the Steel steps as Ed screams. 

PJ: Well this a fight here and Loogie is not happy. 

Then Loogie continue the attack on Ed as he was mad, then Ed throw Loogie into the barricade as Ed getting up then began to stomping on Loogie while punching him. In the Ring Cody was going for the C Check (Flatliner) But Dan block it with 4 elbow to his head and then he hit the Show off (Jump Reverse Bulldog) going for the Pin but Ed Came in then brake it up as he punching on Dan. 

Daffy: Well Dan was going to win it but Ed Stop him. 

Then Ed hit the Deliver on Dan then on Cody but Loogie came in, then kick Ed in the chest and then hit Insane (Double DDT) then Pins him. 

Ref: 1-2-3! 

PENNY: WINNER AND NUMBER 30 LOOGIE! SO ED WILL BE NUMBER 1! 

(BGM: Retaliation) 

Photo: Loogie won this match and now he number 30 going into the Battle Royal. 

Then Ed getting up as he heard this and was shock. While having a fit. 

Daffy: Well Ed is not happy and now he have to go trough 29 other superstars. 

PJ: WELL WE 2014 Come to a end. 2015 IS UP WE WILL BE IN NEW ORLEANS ARENA IN NEW ORLEANS, LOUISIANA FOR IMPACT BUT HEAT WILL BE IN MONORE, LOUISIANA. SO GOOD NIGHT FORM ATLANTA! 

TWAE Copyright 2014@


	19. TWAE Heat Season 5 Espoide 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Live at the Amway Center, Orlando, Florida. Leading up to TWAE Battle Royal

(BGM: Adrenalin) 

LIVE AT AMWAY CENTER, ORALNDO, FLORIDA

Bugs Bunny: What up Doc? I am Bugs Bunny, my partner Cleveland Brown got a new job with CNA as a new Commatator since they moving to COBO HALL THIS YEAR After the 2015 Auto Show. CNA Stars will have there own Dressing room like TNA Stars since they will experience it, It will be on TV Too and The Show will be at The New Cobo Arena since they work on it with a new Titatorn, Scoreboard and Ramp for stage too. SO My new Co-host is Doctor Whooviles 

Doctor Whooviles: Thanks for having me here Bugs and this will be a new experience for CNA stars. 

Bugs; Right now we going to our first match. NUMBER ONE CONTENDER FOR THE TWAE CREEPYPASTA TV TITLE! 

PENNY: THIS IS FOR THE NUMBER ONE CONTENDER FOR THE TWAE CREEPYPASTA TITLE MATCH 

(BGM: Killer Tofu) 

PENNY: FORM BUFFLINGTON IN SOME STATE WEIGHING AT 219 POUNDS HE IS A CREEPYPASTA LOST ESPOIDE DOUG FUNNY! 

Crowd: YAAAAAAAAAA

Bugs: Doug Funny just daybed in CNA now he in TWAE. 

Doctor; Well there is a Creepypasta with Lost Episode and well that was creepy. 

Luther Voice: THE EYES HAVE IT! 

(BGM: Swamp Gas) 

Titantron: Luther Eyes bean to moving around. 

Luther came out while posing in the air and heading to the ring. 

PENNY: HIS OPPENT FROM THE SWAMPS OF LAFAYETTE, LOUISIANA WEIGHING AT 232 POUNDS HE IS LUTHER POUSSME! 

Bugs; OK This guy is creepy Than Creepypasta's 

Doctor: You telling me. A Former member of the Possum’ s Family and now he on his own. 

Bell Rings 

As Doug going to punch Luther but Luther block it, as he pushing Doug to his knees then he pick up Doug and throw him to the ground as he went over to him and then pick him up again as he slam him hard. 

Bugs: What power, he just throw Doug to the ground and keep on the attack. 

Doctor: Well I think NC will be happy. 

Then Luther picking up Doug as he throw him into the turnbuckle, then punching him 4 times and hit him with elbows to the face four times too. Then he back off to the ref 10 count as he take Doug out of the corner then throw him into the ropes as he going for the big foot but Doug dodge it then hit a closeline but Luther stagers, then he went for a drop kick but Luther still on his feet and then he went for a Crosbody dive but Luther caught him into a power slam as he pins him but Doug kick out at 2 as Luther was not happy. 

Bugs: Well Doug try to get Luther down but Luther caught him into a powerslam and now he still attacking Doug.

Doctor: Doug do need a merical. 

Then Luther picking up Doug as he going for a Powerbomb but Doug fighting out of it as he punching Luther head, then he hit the high DDT as he getting up then going to the top rope and going for his finisher Funny Splash. 

Bugs; Doug is fighting back and he wants to end this.

Then Luther getting up as Doug went for it, but Luther caught him with the Possum closeline (Discus Closeline) in the Air and Pins him. 

Ref: 1-2-3! 

(BGM: Swamp Gas) 

PENNY: WINNER AND NEW NUMBER ONE CONTENDER FOR MORDICAI TV CREEPYPASTA CHAMPIONSHIP LUTHER POSSUM! 

Crowd; BOOOO

Doctor: That was Insane he hit the Closline on Doug and get the win. 

Bugs: Well Mordecai need to watch out for Luther because he is coming for his title. 

Doctor: UP next Zeek Possum take on Blueblood Next. 

*  
Commercials 

*  
Bugs: We are back for our next match. 

PENNY THIS IS A MATCH SET FOR ONE FALL! 

(BGM: Blue Blood) 

PENNY: FIRST FORM CANTERLOT, EQUESTRIA WEIGHING AT 224 POUNDS HE IS PRINCE BLUEBLOOD! 

Crowd: BOOOOO

Doctor: Well the snob Prince is a good wrestler but still a jerk to Rarity and he will cheat too. 

Bugs: But he facing a former member of the Possum’s family. 

(BGM: Sheepherder)

Then Zeek Came out with a sheep mask on his face and heading to the ring. 

PENNY: HIS OPPENT FROM CHATTANOOGA, TENNESEE WEIGHING AT 235 POUNDS HE IS ZEEK POSSUM! 

Crowd: YAAAAAA

Bugs: Well Zeek is a mysterious charter and dose were the sheep mask too. I think he do love sheep.

Doctor: Well his move are unordoxie let see his he can win his first singles match. 

The Bell Rings 

As Blueblood, Zeek in a tie up began to test of strength but Zeek was longer and push him down while fans cheering Zeek on. 

Bugs: What power Zeek have. 

Doctor: Well Zeek is a strong charter and he is a powerful foe too. 

Then Blueblood went to punching Zeek but Zeek wasn’t feeling it as he grab Blueblood Arm then hit the spinning Roundhouse kick. Then he pick up Blueblood and Hit the Shepherd (DVD/DDT) Pins him. 

Ref: 1-2-3! 

(BGM: Sheepherder) 

Penny: WINNER ZEEK POSSUME! 

Crowd: YAAAAAA

Bugs: Well that was quick and he did it. 

Doctor: Well up Next Charles and Triple H meeting next. 

*  
Commercials 

*  
Bugs: Now we are back for the main event. 

(BGM: Retaliation) 

Then Loogie came out as Fans cheering for him and heading to the ring. 

Penny: THIS IS A CRAZY MATCH SET FOR ONE FALL FIRST FROM PROGEST CITY, CALIFORNIA WEIGHING AT 220 POUNDS HE IS THE CRAZY ONE LOOGIE! 

Bugs: Well Loogie want ED and Banjo since they cause him so much pain and now he plan to get his payback.

Doctor: Well I think Banjo and Ed will have a plan. 

(BGM: Second Coming V3) 

Then Ed Came out as fans booing at him and he heading to the ring with TWAE Feast or Fire Briefcase World Title shot 

PENNY: HIS OPPENT FORM PROGEST CITY, CALIFORNIA WEIGHING AT 221 POUNDS HE IS TWAE FEAST OR FIRE BRIEFCASE WINNER OF WORLD TITLE SHOT AND SELF PROCLAIM FUTURE OF TWAE ED! 

Crowd: BOOOOOOOO

Bugs: Well ED saying that Tails get the title Shot, Tails want become world champ and Tails this. But he want to become world champ and can cash his title shot anytime and anywhere. 

Doctor; But he plan wait to TWAE Battle Royal. 

Earlery sounds. 

Banjo: DAT! 

Banjo Lits a Oil Lamp. 

Banjo: We here! *Then blow out the Oil Lamp* 

(BGM: Live in Fear) 

Then Banjo Came out as the light was out while fans using there cell phones as lights. As he heading to the ring. 

PENNY: THERE OPPENT FROM THE BAYOU, MONORE, LOUISIANA WEIGHING AT 223 POUNDS HE IS BANJO POSSUME! 

Crowd: (50/50 Cheering and Booing) 

Bugs: Well Banjo is no pushover and he is scary too.

Doctor: Well he is more crazy than those two but let see who will win this match.

Then Banjo sit in his rocking chair as he blow out the oil lamp and then began to rock. Then taking his hat off as he enter into the ring. 

Then the match began as Loogie, Ed and Banjo fighting each other. While the ref trying brake them apart but they keep fighting.

Bugs: This is crazy and the ref is powerless to stop them. 

Then Ed telling Banjo double team on Loogie as they began to double team Loogie and then they throw him out of the ring. 

Doctor: Well Ed, Banjo work on Loogie as they got him out of the ring and Ed just attack Banjo form behind. 

Bugs: See it every man for there selfs and winner will get number 30. 

Then Ed began to working on Banjo as he punching him and kicking him. But Banjo came back with left, right punches as he punching him and then throw him into the turnbuckle. Then he went into a crab walk telling him get up. 

Doctor; Ok that is creepy there. 

Then Banjo going for Sister Abigail (STO) but ED counter it as he kick Banjo in the chest then DDT him. As he going for the Deliver (Blackout) 

Bugs: Oh o ED going for the Black Out! 

Then Ed Hit the Black out on Banjo but Loogie came in and hit the Dirty Deeds (Double DDT) on ED and pins him.

Ref: 1-2-3! 

(BGM: Retaliation) 

PENNY: WINNER AND NUMBER 30 AT TWAE BATTLE ROYAL LOOGIE! AND THAT MEANS ED WILL BE NUMBLE ONE AT BATTLE ROYAL! 

Crowd; YAAAAAAAA

Doctor: LOOGIE JUST STOLE ED WIN AND NOW HE NUMBER 30! 

Bugs; I Think ED will be not happy with this.

Doctor; Well I am Doctor Whooviles and This is Bugs Bunny good bye form Orlando, Florida. 

Bugs: Good night and Good Fight


	20. TWAE 2015 BATTLE ROYAL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Live form New Orleans, Louisiana

Stars have been made 

Others dreams have been broken. 

Only One will go to TOONAMAINA 31 TO FACE THE TWAE WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION OR TWAE CHAMPION. THIS IS TWAE 21th BATTLE ROYAL 

Then Fireworks happen as Fans cheering 

Live at the Mercedes-Benz Superdome, New Orleans, Louisiana 

PJ: WELCOME TO THE 21th TWAE BATTLE ROYAL I AM YOUR HOST VOICE OF TWAE PRINCE JOHN! 

Daffy Duck: I AM DAFFY DUCK 

Photo Finish: I AM PHOTO FINISH FORM TWAE HEAT DARLINGS 

PJ: WELL WE ARE GOING TO OUR FIRST MATCH TWAE TV CREEPYPASTA CHAMPIONSHIP! 

Luther Voice: THE EYES HAVE IT! 

(BGM: Swamp Gas) 

PENNY: THIS IS FOR THE TWAE TV CREEPYPASTA TITLE MATCH FIRST THE CHALLANGER FORM LAYFATTE, LOUISIANA WEIGHING AT 209 POUNDS HE IS LUTHER POSSUM! 

Crowd; BOOOOOOOO

Daffy: Luther and Zeek just broke away form Banjo. Now they are on there own as Luther will get a title shot. 

*Lights went out and a Creepypasta of Mordecai with Blood on his mouth smiling too. 

Mordecai: DO YOU REMEMBER ME? 

(BGM: Metalingus) 

Titatorn: Rated M Superstar! Mordecai !

PENNY: THE CHAMPION FORM THE PARK ATLANTA, GEORIGA WEIGHING AT 208 POUNDS HE IS THE CURRENT TWAE TV CREEPYPASTA CHAMPION THE RATED M SUPERSTAR MORDECAI! 

Crowd: YAAAAAA

PJ: Well Mordecai is one of the best TWAE Superstars in this business since he won the TWAE Tag Team Titles with Rigby 3 Times and now a TWAE Creepypasta TV champ too. 

Bell Rings 

As Luther, Mordecai fighting each other as they trying get one advangete over each other but Luther power Mordecai down to the mat as he showing his muscles. 

Daffy: Well Luther saying that He not scared of any Creepypasta. He eat them for breakfast. 

Photo: I wonder what he eat for lunch? 

Then Luther, Mordecai went back into another tie up as they trying get one over again but Mordecai kicking Luther in the chest as he punching him 4 times then went for a dropkick but Luther getting up as Mordecai going for a cross body block as Luther caught him and then body slam him to the ground. 

PJ: Did you see the shear strength of Luther? 

Daffy: Man he just caught Mordecai like he was nothing.

Then Luther picking up Mordecai as he throw him into the turnbuckle as he punching him 3 times then throw him into the rope as he hit the turn around closeline on Mordecai and pins him but Mordecai kick out at two as Luther was not happy. 

Photo: Well Mordecai kick out at 2 and Luther is looking at the ref thinking it was 3. But he need contrite the match. 

Then Luther was going to pick up Mordecai but Mordecai kick Luther in the face as he getting up then he punch him 3 times and then hit a High DDT on Luther as he pins him but Luther Kick out at 2. 

PJ: MAN Mordecai thought he got Luther but some how Luther kick out of that at 2. 

Then Luther getting up as Mordecai saying he going to end this but Luther Super Kick Mordecai out of the ring as Luther trying shake the cobwebs off. Then went out side to pick up Mordecai as he throw him in, then went into the ring as Mordecai spears Luther as Fans cheering and both were down. 

Daffy: Ok Both of them are down and one of them have to get up! 

Then Mordecai getting but but Luther hit the Turning around Closeline, then he Hit the Powerbomb and pins him. 

Ref: 1-2-3! 

(BGM: Swamp Gas) 

Penny: WINNER AND NEW TWAE TV CREEPYPASTA CHAMPION LUTHER POSSUM! 

Crowd: BOOOO

PJ: Well Mordecai give it all but Luther came out in the end. 

Photo: After that Desperation Spear form Mordecai but Luther some how get up form that, hit the Turn around closeline and then hit the powerbomb on Mordecai too. 

Daffy: It was too much for Mordecai to kick out of that. 

PJ: UP Next Number One Contender for the TWAE Extreme Woman's title match is next. 

*

(BGM: New Foundation) 

PENNY: THIS IS A NUMBER ONE CONTENDER MATCH AND WINNER WILL GO TO TOONAMAINA 33 TO FACE THE TWAE EXTREAM WOMANS CHAMPION MONKA ALSO FRANCINE IN A TRIPLE THREAT MATCH EXTREAM RULES. FIRST FORM SPRINGFIELD, OREGON WEIGHING AT 197 POUNDS SHE IS LISA SIMPSON! 

Crowd: YAAAAAAAAA

PJ: Well Lisa want to become 8 Time Extreme Woman's champ but she have to get past a New Gilda. 

Daffy: Well Gilda is reborn by Cowboy Michael Armington and also we will hear Gilda new theme music. 

(BGM: Stars in the Night) 

Titatorn: G 

Gilda (VO): *Screech* 

Gilda came out and screams as Michael came behind her then they heading to the ring as fans booing at her. 

PENNY; HERE OPPENT FORM GIRRFION KINGDOM WEIGHING AT 199 POUNDS ACOMPLEBY BY COWBOY MICHAEL ARMINGTON SHE IS REBORN GILDA! 

PJ: Gilda got some training form Michael and now she is getting better. Last weak she beat the Former TWAE Extreme Woman's champ The Great and Power Full Trixie. 

Daffy: Well That a new Gilda there and she want to win. 

Then the Bell Rings as Gilda attacking Lisa while she trying defender self but Gilda was on the attack, kicking and punching her in the face while the ref trying get her off. 

Photo: Gilda as on the attack as Ref trying get her off of Lisa. 

Then the Ref finally got Gilda off as Lisa getting up a she was shaking the cobwebs off. The Ref is checking on Lisa making sure she is ok. Then she nodding while Michael talking to Gilda. Then the Match Resumes as Lisa Punching Gilda but Gilda block the punch then Kick her in the chest and body slam her too. 

PJ: Well Gilda is on Lisa as Lisa trying to fight back. 

Then Lisa went for a Closeline but Gilda counter into the Gilda Bomb as she pins Lisa but Lisa kick out at 2 as Gilda was shock while fans cheering for that and Michael Was not happy. 

Daffy: Lisa just kick out of the Gilda Bomb and that was too early.

Then Lisa getting up as Gilda auguring with the ref, then Lisa Drop kick Gilda as she hit 4 closeline on her, then a body slam as she screaming and then Hit a Supflex as she going to win this one heading to the top rope. 

Photo: Lisa going for the Splash but Michael is distracting her. 

Then Michael trash talking to Lisa as the Ref telling Michael to back off, But Gilda took advance of the Distraction as she grab Lisa and hit a Superflex while Fans booing at that and Michael went to get a Steel chair. 

PJ: That a Superflex and this won’t be good. 

Then Michael throw the Steel Chair into the ring as he went up to the ring and get the ref distracted while Lisa getting the Steel Chair. She was going to hit Gilda but Gilda ducks as she hit the super kick on the Chair into Lisa face while Lisa got Knock out and then Gilda kick the chair. As Michael see this and smiles as he went down. 

Daffy: That Chair was for Lisa but Gilda just use that as she super kick the Chair into Lisa Face and now this will be the end here.

Then Gilda Screams again as she pick up Lisa and then hit the Gilda Bomb 2.0 (Powerbomb into a Bridge pin) as the ref began to count. 

Ref: 1-2-3! 

(BGM: Stars in the Night) 

PENNY: WINNER AND HEADING TO TOONAMAINA 33 FACE MONKA AND FRANICE IS GILDA! 

Crowd; BOOOOO

Photo: Well Went bad for Lisa since she had it but Gilda use Michael super Kick get that win. 

PJ: Well up next Number one Contender for the TWAE Tag Team titles are next. 

*  
(BGM: Five Nights at Freddy’s Theme song By the Living Tombstone) 

PENNY: THIS IS A NUMBER ONE CONTENDER TAG TEAM MATCH WINNER WILL FACE THE LIONS AT TOONAMAINA 25 or TWAE NEW PPV EXTREME CHAMBER! FIRST FROM HURRICANE, UTAH WEIGHING AT COMBINED 450 POUNDS THEY ARE THE TEAM OF FOXY THE PRIATE AND BONNY BUNNIE!

Crowd; YAAAAAAAAAA

Foxy and Bonny came out as they high fives the fans and enter into the ring. 

PJ: WELL THIS WILL BE A NUMBER ONE CONTENDER FOT THE TWAE TAG TEAM TITLES. ALSO SINCE THE SIMPSONS USE THERE REMATCH CLAWS. THAT MEANS TWAE TAG TEAM TITLE MATCH WILL BE A TRIPLE THREAT MATCH OR 4 WAY DANCE MATCH. 

Daffy: IF THAT HAPPEN MEANS THAT CHARLES WILL ASK VEGETA AND MICHAEL TO ADD ONE MORE MATCH OR A SMALL TOURNAMENT GET THE FINAL FOURTH TEAM. 

Photo: WELL CHARLES WILL THINK AWAY MAKE THE MATCH HAPPEN AND HE MAY MAKE IT EXTREME TOO. 

Michael Wishing off Screen 

(BGM: Going to cut you down) 

Penny: THERE OPPENTS RESPETENED THE REVULTION FORM PONYVILLE, EQUESTRIA WEIGHING AT COMBIND 440 POUNDS TEAM OF THE TWAE X-DIVISION CHAMPION THE GREAT SNAILS AND SNIPS! 

Crowd; BOOOOOOOO

PJ: Well they lost to the Lions since they had the Simpsons. But Lions just derailed them. 

Daffy: Now this is there another chance at the titles 

Then Bell rings as Foxy, Snips began to start things off as Snips punching Foxy and kicking him. As he began on the attack but Foxy counter it then punching Snips 4 times as he throw him into the ropes and then hit a closeline on Snips. 

Photo: Foxy is on the attack and well this will be good. 

Then Snips trips Foxy as he punching him, then drag him to Snails as he tag in Snails then they hit the double drop kick and Snails keep on the attack as Snips went out of the ring. 

PJ: I don’t like it since they are planing something.

Then Snips attacking Bonnie as he fighting back but Snips Kick Bonnie and then throw him into the Steel Steps. Then went into the ring. Foxy Getting up, then they hit the lights out (Superkick into a Kudo Driver) and Snails pins him too. 

Ref; 1-2-3! 

(BGM: Going to Cut you down) 

PENNY: WINNER AND NEW NUMBER ONE CONTENDER FOR THE TWAE TAG TEAM TITLES SNIPS AND SANILS THE REVOLUTIONS! 

Crowd; BOOOOOOOO

Daffy: Well they took out Bonnie as they hit there finisher on Foxy get the win and now they back in the title hunt. 

Photo: Up Next darlings TWAE World Title match is up next. 

*  
PENNY: NOW IT IS FOR THE TWAE WORLD TITLE MATCH FALLS COUNT ANYWHERE MATCH! 

(BGM: Christcontrol by Cancer Killing Gemini) 

Then Flash Sentry came out while putting his hoofs in the air and it saying Stay down. While heading to the ring and fans were cheering for him. 

(BGM: Can’t Be Touch By Roy Jones Jr.) 

Then Tails Came out with the World title as fireworks hits and fans cheering him more while he smiles. Then he heading to the ring as he was showing his new title and his new theme song. 

PJ: Well this is Tails new theme song since no one can’t beat him. Now he proven him self that he will go to Toonamaina 33 and defend his title agents the Royal Rumble Winner. 

Daffy: Well let see if this will be true. 

PENNY: FIRST THE CHALLANGER FORM CRYSTAL EMPIRE, EQUESTRIA WEIGHING AT 219 POUNDS HE IS FLASH SENTRY! 

Crowd: YAAAAAAAA

PENNY: THE CHAMPION FORM MYSCIT RUNNES, STATION SQUAIRE, MOBIUS WEIGHING AT 220 POUNDS HE IS THE CURRENT AND RAINING DEFENDING TWAE WORLD HEVEIGHTWEIGHT CHAMPION TAILS PROWER! 

Crowd: YAAAAAAAAA

Then Flash, Tails in a tie up as they trying to gain ground and then Flash put Tails in a headlock. As tails trying fight out of this then he throw Flash into to the ropes as Tails ducks, then did a headlock take down as Flash trying get out of this one and then Flash counters into a siscores move while Tails getting out of that. Then they pose while fans cheering for them and then they shaking each other hand as a sing of respect. 

PJ: Well they respect each other as they put on a good show. 

Tails, Flash in a tie up once more as Flash kick Tails in the chest then punch him 3 times as he hit a dropkick on Tails and then a elbow slam. Then Pins him but get a 2 count Then Flash going for a bodyslam but Tails Counter it into a Spinbuster. Then getting some air while trying shaking the cobwebs off. 

Daffy: Well They are giving it all 

Then Flash closeline Tails outside of the ring, then he went for the Flash Dive (Over the Top Rope Dive) But Tails counters it into a Hurricanara in Mid air and fans were cheering for this too. 

Photo: Wow that some counter move there. 

Thais bring Flash into the ring, as he going up to to end this and then he hit the Reverse 450 Splash but Michael movie out of the way. 

PJ: OH Man Tails miss the move. Now Flash is getting up. 

Flash getting up as he Picking up Tails, then body slam him as he taping his left leg and going for the Flash Kick to end this too. 

Daffy: Flash is going for the Flash kick and tails trying to win this. 

Then Flash went for the Flash kick but Tails blocked, then he turn around Flash and hit the DDT on him . AS fans cheering for them too. 

Photo: Tails just counter the Flash kick and now he need to pull this one out. 

Then Tails going up to the top of the turnbuckle but little weak right now, as he was going up then Flash getting up quickly, then he run to the top of the turnbuckle as he fighting Tails, but Tails Fighting back and then punch him for the 4th time as he land down hard, then Tails hit the 450 Reverse Splash of the second time and he got him as he pins him.

Ref: 1-2-3! 

(BGM: Can’t Be Touch By Roy Jones Jr.) 

PENNY: WINNER AND STILL THE TWAE WORLD CHAMPION TAILS PROWER! 

PJ: Well Tails won it and now he heading to Toonamaina 31

Daffy: Well both of the wrestlers give us a best show in the world. 

Photo: Up Next the 30 Men Battle Royal Next. 

*

PJ: NOW IT IS TIME FOR THE 30 MEN TWAE BATTLE ROYAL. 2 Men Enter, after 30 seconds another ender and all will enter. Last one survive will go to TOONAMAINA 31 AT ESTADIO CUSCATLAN STADIUM iN SAN SALVADOR, EL SALVADOR MEANS TWAE IS RETURNING TO THE CENTRAL AMERICA! 

Daffy: Every one in El Salvador will see TWAE Toonamaina 31 For the first time and fans are getting tickets. 

Photo: Also if it rains TWAE will have Traps to put on top of the Wrestling ring. 

PJ: SO LET GET TO THE MAIN EVENT! 

*  
PENNY: THIS IS 30 MEN TWAE BATTLE ROYAL, 2 Men will enter and 30 seconds another will enter. When All Combatins enter into the ring. The last one survived will go to TOONAMAINA 31 FACE THE TWAE CHAMPION OR WORLD CHAMPION.

Then a Vegeta, Michael De Santa came into the ring with a note as he give to Penny and nodding. 

Penny: TWAE GMS Want to have a word before we go to the Battle Royal. 

Vegeta: Thanks Penny Gadget. Sorry for this Fans and I bet you want to see the TWAE Battle Royal match right? 

Crowd: YAAAAAA

Michael: Well Charles sent us a E-Mail saying that Tails and Big Mach will put there Titles on the line at TWAE PPV NIGHTMARE CASTEL AT MEXICO CITY ARENA, MEXICO CITY, MEXICO THAT THE TOUR TO TOONAMAINA 31 CONTINUES. BECAUSE TOUR OF TOONAMAINA 31 WILL START IN TEXAS TWAE IMPACT WILL BE AT THE TOYOTA CENTER IN HOUSTON THEN IT WILL BE AT THE AT&T CENTER IN SAN ANTONIO. THEN TWAE PPV NIGHTMARE CASTEL WILL BE IN MEXICO CITY ARENA, MEXICO, THEN TOONAMIAN 31 WEEKEND ACCESS AND TOONAMAINA 31 WILL BE AT ESTADIO CUSCATLAN STADIUM iN SAN SALVADOR, EL SALVADOR. SO IN THE MAIN EVENT AT NIGHTMARE CASTEL THE TWAE WORLD CHAMPION TAILS WILL TAKE ON TWAE CHAMPION BIG MAC AND WINNER WILL BECOME TWAE SUPERCHAMPION! THAT IS ALL AND NOW LET RETURN YOU TO BATTLE ROYAL! 

Then they left. 

PJ: WELL THAT A BLOCKBUSTER NEWS! TWO TITLES WILL MEAGE INTO THE TWAE SUPERCHAMPIONSHIP BELT! 

Daffy: FIRST TIME THIS HAPPEN IN TWAE. NOW IT WILL BE ONE BELT ONLY! 

Photo: LET GET TO THE MATCH! 

(BGM: The Second Coming Second Version) 

Titatorn: ED 

Then Ed Came out as Fans booing at him and heading to the ring with his TWAE Fest or Fire Briefcase. 

PENNY: PAPECTENT DRAW NUMBER 1. FORM PROGEST CITY, CALIFORNIA WEIGHING AT 221 POUNDS HE IS THE TWAE FEAST OR FIRE TWAE WORLD HEVEIGHT OR CHAMPIONSHIP TITLE SHOT HE IS ED! 

Crowd: BOOOOOOO

PJ: Well ED lost in the match agents Loogie and Banjo as Loogie pins ED to get number 30. 

Daffy: Well Loogie is Happy that ED got one. 

Knuckles OS: FEED ME MORE. FEED ME MORE. FEED ME MORE! 

(BGM: Feed Me More/Meat on the Table) 

Then Knuckles came out as Fans cheering for him and Doing the Feed Me More chants. 

PENNY: HIS OPPENT FORM ANGEL ISLAND, MOBIUS NOW RESINING IN HAWAII WEIGHING AT 245 KNUCKLES! 

Crowd: YAAAAA

PJ: WOW Didn’t knew Knuckles will Bulk Up. 

Daffy: That Knuckles? I thought he was Lean NOW HE HULK UP LIKE THE HULK! 

Photo: He train in the Gyms and drink a lot of Engr. Drinks. That Must got him Like that. 

Ed was shock seeing this while thinking how he combat agent this. 

PJ: Knuckles Made ED scared. 

Daffy: Well Ed have to think. 

Then the bell Rings as ED attacking Knuckles with left, right punches but Knuckles push Ed off of him as he hit a Closeline then began to attacking him with 4 Supflex. Then he throw him into the Turnbuckle as he punching and shoulder block him. Then he going for another closeline but Ed dodge then hit a Dropkick on Knuckles then Follow By a DDT to get some breath as Clock ticks down. 

Crowd: 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1! 

Buzzer! 

(BGM: Truth Reigns) 

PENNY: PERSON DRAW NUMBER 3 BURN! 

PJ: OH o ED didn’t like this a Fellow Dojo Shield Member or EX Dojo Shield Member Burn and he is angry now. 

Then Burn coming though the crowd as Fans cheering for him, then he jump over the guard rail then enter into the ring and then began beating up ED as he throwing left and right punches as Knuckles join Burn as they beaitng up on ED and Double team him too. 

Daffy: Ed is in Trouble right now. 

Then Burn and Knuckles trying get ED over the top rope but ED is having on as the clock tick down. 

Crowd: 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1! 

(BGM: Inter Villian) 

Titatorn: Snips! 

PENNY: THE PARPECENT DRAW NUMBER 4 IS SNIPS! 

Crowd: BOOOOOO

PJ: Well Member of Cowboy Michael Armington Revolution have join in this. 

Daffy: Now let see how this play out. 

Then Snips attacking Burn, Knuckles as he fighting while ED was Resting, then Burn punch Snips, as Knuckles Punch Snips too and they began to attack Snips. Then ED hit Dropkick on Burn and Knuckles as they beating up. Snips Join in too as they fighting them too. 

Photo: Well Numbers have been even let see who be number 5.

Crowd: 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1! 

Freddy: IT ME! 

(BGM: The Show Must Go On) 

PENNY: THE PERSON DRAW NUMBER 5 FORM HURRICANE, UTAH WEIGHING AT 234 POUNDS HE IS FREDDY FAZBEAR! 

Crowd: YAAAAAAA

PJ: Well Freddy Friends join TWAE and now they the new addition to the show. 

Daffy: Also ED will have his own Bodyguards on Impact. Because Larry and Iggy Koopa will join him as his new Guards. 

Photo: Funny ED need Protection. 

Then Freddy enter the ring as he closeline Snips, ED while he Punch Burn and Kick Knuckles then fight him too. Then he going to throw ED out but ED hang out again as he enter into the ring and Freddy Spinbuster him. 

PJ: Well ED run into that and now he paying for it. 

Crowd: 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1! 

(BGM: Mangeld) 

PENNY: THE PEROSN DRAW NUMBER SIX FORM HURRICANE, UTAH WEIGHING AT 223 POUNDS HE IS MANGLE THE FOX! 

Crowd: YAAAAAA

Then Mangle came out in his other body normal one since they give him one. 

PJ: WELL TWAE give Mangle a Fox boy but same colors white and pink. 

Daffy: They say that Mangle is Foxy Brother and strange Fox indeed. 

Then Mangle help Freddy as they fighting Snips, Ed while Knuckles and Burn join them too. 

Photo: ED and Snips are in more trouble now unless if someone will save them or not. 

Crowd: 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1! 

(BGM: So Close now)

Penny: PARCEPENT DRAW NUMBER SEVEN FROM SPRINGFIELD, OREGON WEIGHING AT 220 POUNDS BART SIMPSON! 

Crowd: YAAAAAA 

PJ: Well Gust ED and Snips are out of luck

Daffy: His Luck will Run out if something happen. 

Then Snips Kick both Mangel and Freddy as Ed hit a Closeline both of them out of the ring Then bart Attacking Ed. Burn, Knuckles attacking Snips as they keep fighting and was not happy too. 

PENNY: BOTH Freddy and Mangel are out of the ring. 

Photo: Well Gust ED and Snips want to get rid of them.

Crowd: 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1,0! 

(BGM: I am here to show the world) 

PJ: Well here come the show off. 

PENNY: FORM LOS ANGLES, CALIFORNIA WEIGHING AT 224 POUNDS HE IS THE SKYIKO SHOW OFF DAN HAIBIKA! 

Crowd; YAAAAAAAAAA

Daffy: Well hope ED will get the next one. 

Then Dan hit the Double DDT on ED and Snips as he punching and kicking Burn while fight off Knuckles. 

10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1! 

(BGM: Catch your Breath) 

*Lights went out* 

Titatorn: Shining Armor

Then Shining came out in a new look the as he crawling then posing to the fans and lights came on then he running to the ring.

PENNY: ENTRANT DRAW NUMBER 9 FORM CANTERLOT, EQUESTRIA NOW RESIDE IN CRYSTAL EMPIRE WEIGHING AT 223 POUNDS HE IS SHINING ARMOR! 

Photo: Well that a new look for Shining. 

Every 10 seconds 

(BGM: Broken Dreams) 

Then Chase Young came out as fans booing at him. 

PENNY: THE ENTREAT DRAW NUMBER 10 FORM CHINATOWN, NEW YORK CITY WEIGHING AT 224 POUNDS HE IS CHASE YOUNG! 

(BGM: Take me Under) 

Titatorn: EVIL KNOW NO BOUNDS 

Then Jack Splice came out as he running to the ring. .

PENNY: THE ENTRANCE DRAW NUMBER 11 FROM LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA WEIGHING AT 221 POUNDS MEMBER OF EVIL INC HE IS JACK SPLICER! 

Crowd: BOOOOOOOO

(BGM: Reach for the Stars) 

PENNY: ENTRANT DRAW NUMBER 12 FORM CHRISTMAS ISLANDS, MOBIUS WEIGHING AT 223 POUNDS HE IS SONIC THE HEDGEHOG! 

Crowd; YAAAAAA

(BGM: Animanaics theme song) 

PENNY: ENTRANT DRAW NUMBER 13 FORM BURBANK, CALIFORNIA WEIGHING AT 234 POUNDS HE IS YAKKO WARNER! 

PJ: RETURN OF YAKKO WARNER AND HE IS A TWAE LEDGEN HERE. 

Daffy: YAKKO DID WON TWAE CHAMPIONSHIP, TWAE TAG TEAM TITLES WITH WAKKO AND TWAE INTERNATIONAL TITLE!

(BGM: Overdrive) 

Then Buster did his pose and fire works came out. 

Titatorn: The Bunnypeace 

PENNY: ENTRANT DRAW NUMBER 14 FROM ACME ACERS, CALIFORNIA WEIGHING AT 230 POUNDS HE IS THE BUNNYPEACE BUSTER BUNNY! 

Crowd: YAAAAA

Photo: ANOTHER TWAE LEDGEN REUTRNS TO THE RUMMBLE! 

(BGM: Flight of the Valkyries) 

Then Plucky Duck came out as he Shouting YES YES YES YES! 

Crowd: YES YES YES YES YES YES! 

PENNY: ENTREY DRAWN NUMBER 15 FORM ACME ACERS, CALIFORNIA NOW RESIDE IN SEATTLE, WASHINGTON WEIGHING AT 229 POUNDS HE IS PLUCKY DUCK! 

Daffy: My Star Puple been Wrestling and still not Retired. Unlike Buster Bunny. 

(BGM: Nation of Violence) 

PENNY: ENTRY DRAW NUMBER 16 FORM SOUTHERN ISLANDS, MOBIUS WEIGHING AT 233 POUNDS HE IS THE NATION OF VIOLENCE MIGHTY THE ARMADILLO! 

Crowd: YAAAA

Then Mighty Running to the ring and attacking everyone. 

(BGM: Ride the Bus) 

PENNY: ENTREATY DRAW NUMBER 17 FORM LAS VEGAS, NEVADA WEIGHING AT 233 POUNDS HE IS MR. TONY VEAGS! 

Crowd: BOOOL

PJ: WELL A NEW TWAE STAR JUST DAYBUE NOW. 

Daffy: LET SEE IF THIS WILL SHAPE UP. 

(BGM: DJ K.K.) 

PENNY: ENTERNTRY DRAW NUMBER 18 FORM ANIMAL CROSSING WEIHGING AT 228 POUNDS HE IS K.K. SLIDER! 

Crowd: YAAAAAAAA

(BGM: Just Close your Eyes) 

PENNY: ENTRY DRAW NUMBER 19 FORM THE PARK, ATLANTA, GEORGIA WEIGHING AT 231 POUNDS HE IS ONE HAFT OF THE REAGURE TAG TEAM RIGBY! 

Crowd: YAAAAAA

Mordecai: DO YOU REMEMBER ME? 

(BGM: Metalingus) 

PENNY: ENTRY DRAW NUMBER 20 FORM THE PARK, ATLANTA, GEORGIA WEIGHING AT 232 POUNDS HE IS MORDECAI! 

Crowd; YAAAA

PJ: Well Mordecai lost his TV Creepypasta title to Luther and now I wonder how he can do in this Battle Royal. 

Photo: Mordecai is a Fighter and we will see how he can fight since he took a pounding form Luther. 

(BGM: Warped Mind) 

PENNY: ENTERY DRAW NUMBER 22 FORM LAS VEGAS, NEVADA WEIGHING AT 242 POUNDS HE IS KENNY YOUNG! 

Crowd; BOOOOOO

(BGM: Reborn) 

PENNY: ENTERY DRAW NUMBER 23 FORM DALLAS, TEXAS WEGING AT 233 POUDNS HE IS GH GOOD HANK HILL! 

Crowd: (50/50) 

(BGM: You’re the Best) 

PENNY: ENTRY DRAW NUMBER 24 FORM NEW NEW YORK CITY WEIGHING AT 234 POUNDS HE IS THE FUTURE CUBERT J. FAWANSWORTH! 

Crowd; YAAAAAAAAAA

(BGM: Nightmare) 

Titatorn: BRVR in Blood 

PENNY: ENTRY DRAW NUMBER 25 FROM THE POKEMON DEAD CHANNEL WEIGHING AT 235 POUNDS HE IS BRVR! 

Crowd; YAAAAAAA

(BGM: Going to Cut you down) 

PENNY: ENTRY DRAW NUMBER 26 FORM SOUTHGATE, MICHIGAN WEIGHING AT 233 POUNDS HE IS THE COWBOY MICHAEL ARMINGTON! 

Crowd; BOOOOOO

(BGM: Feedback) 

Cody: MR. ANDERSON! 

PENNY: ENTRY DRAW NUMBER 27 FROM OTTAWA, ONTARIO, CANADA WEIGHING AT 230 KILOS HE IS CODY ANDERSON! 

Crowd: YAAAAA

Ginei: AROOOOW! 

(BGM: Menacing) 

PENNY: FORM THE MONSTER SCHOOL JAPAN WEIGHING AT 229 POUNDS HE IS GINEI MORIOKA! 

Crowd; YAAAAAAA

(BGM: Alpha Male) 

PENNY: ENTRY DRAW NUMBER 29 FORM LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA WEIGHING AT 231 POUNDS HE IS RANDY CUNNINGHAM! 

Then Randy Running into the ring and attacking Snips also Michael. 

PJ: Randy Remember Snips cost him his Title and now he want pay back. 

(BGM: Retaliation) 

Titatorn: LOOGIE 

Then Loogie came out as ED see this and not happy. 

PENNY: ENTRY DRAW NUMBER 30 FORM PROGEST CITY, CALIFORNIA WEIGHING AT 230 POUNDS HE IS THE NUT LOOGIE! 

PJ: OH MAN DOJO SHIELD REUIONIA HAPPENS! 

Then Ed, Loogie and Burn Fighting each other. Then Michael Super Kick Randy as Snips attacking him then they to throw him out of the ring but Randy turn it around and elemated Snips as Michael see this and attacking him more Then he was going to elemated Randy but Randy Back Body Drop Michael as he was out side of the ring. 

PENNY: SNIPS AND MICHAEL ARMINGITON ARE ELEMATED! 

Then Michael trash talk to Randy as Randy trash talk back but he didn’t knew Mr. Tony Vegas and Kenny Young attacking him then they throw him out of the ring. 

PENNY: RANDY CUNNINGHAM HAVE BEEN ELEMATED! 

Then Michael looking at Tony and Kenny as he thinking about it then heading back to the stage with Snips. 

PJ: What did Michael See in Tony and Kenny?

Daffy: Well I Think he may have found new members of the Revolution. 

Then Loogie just Throw ED Out of the ring as he was Elemated but Chase, Jack Attacking Him and Burn. Then Mordical, Rigby, BRVR And KK Slider just throw them out of the ring too. 

PENNY: ED, Loogie, Burn, Chase Young and Jack Splicer have been elemated! 

Then Tony, Kenny attacking Mordecai and Rigby but they fight back as Buster Bunny and Plucky Duck attack them too then they elemated Kenny and Tony out of the ring. 

PENNY: Mr. Tony Vegas and Kenny Young have been elemated! 

Kenny and Tony were not happy but Snails came to them. Saying that Michael want to talk to them as they head back to the Dressing rooms. 

Then Plucky, Buster Fighting each other as Rigby Elemated Mordecai as Mordecai was not happy with this but smiles too then heading back. 

PENNY: MOrdecai have been elemated! 

Then KK, Mighty Fighting each other as they near the ropes, then GH and BRVR Elemated them out of the ring. 

PENNY: KK AND MIGHTY HAVE BEEN ELEMATED 12 TO GO! 

Rigby, BRVR fighting each other as they trying to elemated but Ginei throw them out of the ring. 

PENNY: BRVR AND Rigby Have been elected 

Bart and Millhouse fighting each other as they trying get one another out. Then GH Try to elemated them both but Shining Armor elemated 3 of them out of the ring. 

PENNY: GH, BART SIMPSON AND MILLHOUSE VAN HOTEN HAVE BEEN ELEMATED 

Dan attacking Sonic as he trying get him out of the ring but Knuckles came to help Sonic out, Then Yakko attacking Knuckles as they trying get each other out but Then Cody came and hit a splash trying get them out. Then Geni just came and throw them out too. 

PENNY: Dan Hibiki, Sonic, Yakko, Knuckles and Cody Anderson have been elemated 

Then Buster and Plucky just elemated there selfs out of the ring 

PENNY: BUSTER BUNNY AND PLUCKY DUCK HAVE BEEN ELEMATED it DOWN TO TWO! 

Shining Armor, Ginei attacking each other as they trying to win but it was even match and then Ginei went for a Closeline but Shining Armor grab him as both went out of the ring. Then it was confusing. One Ref Rase Shining Armor Hand but other Ref Rase Ginei hand. Then they began to argue with each other. 

PJ: OK We don’t know who was out of the ring fist. 

Daffy: The Ref are auguring with each other. 

(BGM: Hells Bell) 

Then TWAE IMPACT AND HEAT GM VEGETA and Michael DeSanta came out as fans cheering for them. 

Vegeta; Well the Refs seams that they can’t chose a winner since both of the combinations feet touch the floor. There is a solution to this. 

Michael: See Charles see this and tell us that He made this official WINNERS OF THE 2015 BATTLE ROYAL ARE CO BATTLE ROYALS WINNERS SHINING ARMOR AND GINEI MORIOKA THEY WILL FACE THE WINNER OF TAILS OR BIG MACH FOR THE TWAE SUPER HEVEIGHWEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP BELT AT Toonamaina 31. BECAUSE THEY WILL BE PUTING THERE TITLES ON THE LINE AT TWAE NEW PPV NIGHTMARE CHAMBER WITH OTHER 4 SUPERSTARS. ON IMPACT AND HEAT WE WILL HAVE A QUIFILING MATCH TOO. SO THAT IS ALL! 

Crowd; YAAAAAA

PJ: THAT IS HUGE. SECOND EVER TWAE CO BATTLE ROYAL CHAMPIONS! 

Daffy: WELL THEY ARE HAPPY. 

Photo: WELL WE WILL SEE YOU ON IMPACT DARLINGS!


	21. TWAE NIGHTMARE CHAMBER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LIVE FORM MONTERAY, MEXICO PART OF THE TOONAMINA 31 TOUR

TONIGHT SIX CONTENDERS WILL GO FOR THE TWAE SUPER HEVEWIGHIT CHAMPIONSHIP BELT. ONLY ONE WILL WIN. CAN THEY SURVIVED THE NIGHTMARE CHAMBER? WE WILL FIND OUT. 

Play Station 4, McDonalds, Mexico and MJR Presents TWAE NIGHTMARE CHAMBER! 

(BGM: MY FUTURE) 

Fireworks went off as Fans cheering. 

Live: Arena De Monterey, Monterey, Mexico 

PJ: WELCOME TO NIGHTMARE CHAMBIER LIVE FORM MONTEREY, MEXICO. I AM THE VOICE OF TWAE PRINCE JOHN! 

Daffy: I AM Daffy Duck 

Photo Finish: I AM Photo Finish Darlings. 

PJ: WE HAVE 4 MATCHES FOR THE NIGHT SO LET GET TO THE FIRST MATCH THE TWAE CREEPYPASTA CHAMPIONSHIP! 

(BGM: Swamp Gas) 

Luther: THE EYES HAVE IT! 

PENNY: THIS IS FOR THE TWAE CREEPYPASTA CHAMPIONSHIP FIRST FORM THE BYOU LAFAYETTE, LOUISIANA WEIGHING AT 230 POUNDS HE IS THE CURRENT TWAE CREEPYPASTA CHAMPION LUTHER POSSUME! 

Crowd Cheering and Booing Mix 

Daffy: Luther will defend agents Kenny Young Member of the Revolution and now this will be a Fight will be seen. 

Photo: Luther is no pushover and he can get the job 

(BGM: Warped Mind) 

PENNY: HIS OPPENT A MEMBER OF THE COLITION/REVOULTION FROM LAS VEGAS, NEVADA WEIGHING AT 242 POUNDS HE IS KENNY YOUNG! 

Crowd; BOOOOOO

PJ: Well a new member of the Revolution as Kenny going to be a mean man and since he is sore after Plucky Duck got even with him. 

Daffy: Well let see if this guy can take the title form Luther 

Bell Rings 

Kenny, Luther in a Tie up as Luther going for a punch but Kenny block it then went for the Power Of the Punch, then kicking him as he punching him 4 times and then throw him into the ropes but Luther ducks Kenny closeline then he hit a Closeline of his own. Then Punching him 4 times. 

Photo: Luther is holding on his own. 

Then Doomsday came out as he standing there, Luther then looking at Doomsday and thinking. 

PJ: WHAT DOOMSDAY DOING HERE? 

Then Shaggy went to tell Doomsday to go, Then Another Person enter into the ring as Luther turn around, then he hit Luther with a Steel Chair as Luther was Out cold, the Person went out of the ring and then Kenny see this as he went up to the top rope and hit the Diving Moonsuit on Luther as Shaggy went back into the ring and Counts. 

Shaggy: 1-2-3! 

(BGM: Warp Mind) 

PENNY: WINNER AND NEW TWAE CREEPYPASTA CHAMPION KENNY YOUNG! 

Crowd: BOOOOOOOO

Then Doomsday enters as Luther was getting up, then Doomsday Pick up Luther and Choke slam him and then the Mysterious Person enter into the ring and then took his Hood off as it was Chris Storm was there. 

Daffy: HAY THAT CHIRS STORM AND DOOMSDAY? HOW? 

(BGM: Going to Cut you down) 

Michael: See here These are the two new Members of the Revolution. Kenny Told me about Chris Storm and now LET ME SAY. WE OC ARE NOT ABOUT TO DIE YET. WE JUST GETTING STARTED IT! THIS IS THE REVOLUTION OF THE OCS! 

Then they left and Celebrating as Kenny taking the TWAE Creepypasta Tittle and smiles too. 

PJ: Now it make since 

Photo: OC want to survived and now a Revolution just started. 

Daffy: UP next Tai Lung Defend his title agents Rigby next. 

*  
(BGM: Shrine V2) 

Titatorn: LORD TAI LUNG 

Then His Servant a Piking Duck came to throw salt on the ground as he move to the side as Tai Lung Came out with the International Title. 

PENNY: THIS IS FOR THE TWAE INTERNATIONAL TITLE MATCH SET FOR ONE FALL FIRST FORM THE VALLEY, CHINA WEIGHING AT 230 POUNDS HE IS THE TWAE INTERNATIONAL CHAMPION LORD TAI LUNG! 

Crowd; BOOOO

PJ: Well Tai Lung is not happy that he have to defend his Title agents Rigby. 

Daffy: Well He have too since he was order by TWAE New COO Ozu and Yes Man 

Photo: Well Charles do need some one to Run his company while he away on business and scouting new talent. So Ozu and Yes Man was perfect for the job. So Ozu and Yes Man will Just Run PPV also will help Vegeta even Michael De Santa around too if they are Injured or hurt. 

Rigby: OOOOOOOOOH! 

(BGM: In the Middle of Now) 

Crowd; YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Penny: HIS OPPENT FORM THE PARK, ATLANTA, GEORGIA WEIGHING AT 230 POUNDS HE IS RIGBY! 

Crowd: YAAAAAAAA

PJ: Well Rigby will get a chance at the title and now he want to become a single champ like my friend Mordecai. 

Daffy: Well let see if he can do it. 

The Bell Rings as Lord Tai Lung got a mic. 

Tai: You not worth of my time little runt and I am leaving 

Then he turn around as Rigby grab him and roll him up in a school boy pin! 

Ref: 1-2-3! 

(BGM: In the Middle of Now) 

Penny: WINNER AND NEW TWAE INTERNATIONAL CHAMPION RIGBY! 

Tai was angry 

PJ: WHAT A SHOCKER! 

Then Tai began to attacking Rigby as the ref singles the bell and trying get Tai off of Rigby. 

Daffy: OH COME ON THAT WAS NOT NICE! 

Then Tai going for the spike but Theme song play

Ozu On the Titatorn: TAI LUNG STOP THIS NOW OR YOU WILL BE FINE! 

Yes Man: YEA YOU WILL BE! 

Ozu: CHARLES PUT ME AND YES MAN IN CHARGE. YOU LOSS TAI SO HEAD BACK NOW OR YOU WILL BE FINE $3,0000 FOR INJURING RIGBY! YOU WANT A REMACH Since you got a Rematch Clause use it! 

Tai: FINE *To Rigby* “Enjoy the title Rigby because AT TOONAMAINA 31 I WILL USE MY REMATCH CLUASE AGENTS YOU. THE MATCH I CHOISE STARE WAY TO HELL MATCH! SO SEE YOU THERE CHUMP! 

(BGM: Shrine V2) 

Tai left with his servant as Medics and Trainers help Rigby up. 

PJ: Well Ozu stop this and Tai will get his title back. I wonder can Rigby make it and hold on to the title? 

Daffy: His chance are slim to none.

Photo: UP NEXT EXTREME WOMANS TITLE is Next Darling. 

*

(BGM: I am going to Find you) 

Titatorn: NIGHTMARE SEVEN: Black Cerveo 

PENNY: THIS IS FOR THE TWAE EXTREME WOMAN’S CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH. FIRST THE CHALLENGER FROM MERICAL CITY, MEXICO WEIGHING AT 189 POUNDS SHE IS A MEMBER OF THE NIGHTMARE SEVEN BLACK CERVEO! 

Crowd; BOOOOOOOOOOO

PJ: Ok This match will happen and she have to keep Tasunaie away from Moka 

Daffy: But can she? 

(BGM: Mi Destrojero) 

PENNY: THE CHAMPION FORM ROSSWOOD ACADAMEY, TOKYO, JAPAN WEIGHING AT 192 POUNDS ACOMPLEY BY TASKUNIE SHE IS THE TWAE EXTREAM WOMANS CHAMPION MOKA AYASKIA! 

Crowd: YAAAAAAAAA

Photo: The Girl with Taskunie since he is the one can take her pendit off Moka. 

PJ: Well I think Black Cerveo got the answer. 

Then Black Cerveo attacking Moka as the bell ring, she keep Her form Taskunie and kicking her but. 

Daffy: Well she got the idea. 

Then She hit a Power Slam. Then Went for a Spear but spear her out of the ring. As Taskunie ran to her and pull her pend it. 

Photo: OH O Not a good Ideal now.

Then She Became her other self and angry. 

Moka: HOW DARE YOU ATTACK ME WHEN THE BELL RING. FOR THAT YOU WILL GO DOWN!

Black Cerveo: Ok This is not good. 

Moka: SO LEARN YOUR PLACE 

*Then She hit the learn your place kick on Black Cerveo and KO her* 

Ref see this and rings the bell. 

Penny: WINNER BY A KNOCKOUT AND STILL THE TWAE EXTREAM WOAMS CHAMPION MOKA AYISAKA! 

Crowd; YAAAAAA

(BGM: Mi Destrojero)

PJ: WELL MOKA RETIAN HER TITLE. 

Daffy: Smiles. 

Photo: Well Up next MAIN EVENT 

*

TWAE SUPERWEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH 

PJ: NOW THIS IS THE MAIN EVENT! TIME FOR THE TITLE MATCH 

PENNY: THIS IS A NIGHTMARE CHAMBER MATCH AND IT IS FOR THE TWAE SUPERHEVIEWEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH! 

Crowd; YAAAAA

(BGM: Ride the Bus) 

PENNY: FIRST FROM LAS VEGAS, NEVADA WEIGHING AT 372 POUNDS HE IS A MEMBER OF THE COLLISION/REVULITON MR> TONY VEGAS! 

Crowd; BOOOOOOOOOOO

PJ: Well Mr. Tony Vegas won by Beating Plucky Duck and now he in this match. 

Daffy: Let see if he can win this one. 

Tony enter into Pod One. 

(BGM: Wish It Away by Psyko Dalek) 

PENNY: ENTERY NUMBER TWO FORM HONG KONG, CHINA NOW RESINING IN CHINATOWN LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA! WEIGHING AT 232 POUNDS HE IS LEADER OF EVIL INC CHASE YOUNG! 

Crowd Cheering and Booing 

Photo: Chase is a Former Champion and he want this title back. 

(BGM: Overdrive)

PENNY: ENTERNTY NUMBER 3 FORM ACME ACERS, CALIFORNIA WEIGHING AT 229 POUNDS HE IS THE BUNNYPEACE BUSTER BUNNY! 

Crowd: YAAAAA

Buster then Posing to the Crowd. As he heading to pod 3. 

(BGM: Ch Ch Chillen) 

PENNY: ENTERY NUMBER 4 FROM THE PARK, ATLANTA, GEORGIA WEIGHING AT 231 POUNDS HE IS MOREDCAI! 

Crowd: YAAAAAA

PJ: Mordecai enter into his first Main Event Title match and He is the wildcard of this match. 

Daffy: Well Let see if he can win the Big one here!

(BGM: Boogie Woogie Fiddle Country Blues By Charlie Daniels) 

PENNY: THERE OPPENT FORM SWEET APPLE ACERS, PONYVILLE, EQUESTRIA WEIGHING AT 249 POUNDS HE IS THE TWAE CHAMPION BIG MAC! 

Crowd: YAAAAAAAAAA

Photo: Big Mac is the Champ but will he win the big one too or not? We will find out. 

(BGM: Evil Ways and Ready To Fly) 

Then Tails Jump out as he took his hood and holding the TWAE World Title as Fans cheering for him. 

PENNY: LAST ENETRY NUMBER SIX FROM STATION SQUARE, CALIFORNIA WEIGHING AT 234 POUNDS HE IS THE TWAE WORLD HEVEWIGHT CHAMPION TAILS! 

Crowd; YAAAAAA

PJ: THE CHAMP IS HERE AND HE PLAN TO FACE THE TWAE CHAMP! 

Daffy: Well Pin Falls or Submission you will be elemated and 10 seconds a pod will open. Then the last one survived will become the new TWAE SUPERWEIGHT HEVEWIGHIT CHAMP! 

Then the bell rings 

As Tails, Big Mac went into a Tie up as Tails went for a arm winch but Big Mac counter it, As he keep working on Tails arm but Tails went for a counter of his own while punching bIg Mac and then hit a body slam as fans cheering for this. 

Photo: Well it Tails and Big Mac going on first. 

10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1,0! 

Then the light shine on Pod 2

Chase Young came out as he attacking Tails, Big Mac and keep attacking them too. 

PJ: Well Chase Young is on the attack now and he working on them. 

10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1 

Then Light shine on Pod 1 

Tony Vegas came out attacking Tails as Chase Fighting Big Mac.

10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1

Light shine on Pod 3 

Buster Bunny Attacking Tony and Chase. But Tony Attack Buster form Behind and then Chase Hit the Prophecy on Buster. Then Tony pins him. 

Ref: 1-2-3! 

Penny: BUSTER BUNNY IS ELEMATED IT 

PJ: Man Chase Elemated Buster and it 5 left now. 

Then Tony Attacking Chase as they fighting, Then Big Mac going for a spear on Both of them but Chase Push Tony in the way as Big Mac Spears Tony and then Chase Young Hit the Prophecy on Big Mac then Pins him too. 

Ref: 1-2-3! 

Penny: BIG MAC HAVE BEEN ELEMATED! 

Daffy: Ok Big Mac was going both of them but Chase Push Tony as Tony got spear instead. 

Then Tony Getting up as he Tackling Chase as they keep fighting each other and then Tony Hit the DDT On Chase. But Tails was on top of the Pod 3 as Tony see him and then Tony Hit the Tail Spin (Spiraltap) But Tony Ducks as Tails land on his feet Tony Spears Tails into the Pod as Fans was shock see this. 

Photo: MAN THAT WAS INSANE 

Daffy: WOW 

PJ: Tails is bleeding 

then Chase see this as They stumble on the Floor, Then Chase grab Tails and hit the Prophecy as he pins him.

Ref: 1-2-3! 

Penny: TAILS HAVE BEEN ELEMATED We down to 3 now.

PJ: MAN EMT is taking Tails to the back and check on. 

Then Chase going for another one on Tony but Tony Counters as he hit the Giant Swing on Chase. 

Fans: 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-9-10-11-12-13-14-15-16-17-18-19. (20 Hours later) 40-41-42-43-44-45-46-47-48-49-50 (Another 20 Hours later) 80-81-82-83-84-85-86-87-88-89-90. 

10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1! 

Light Shine on Mordecai as he waiting to strike. 

PJ: I think Mordecai is waiting 

Fans: 99-100! 

Then he throw Chase as he was dizzy and pins Chase. 

Ref: 1-2-3! 

PENNY Chase Young is Elemated it! DOWN TO TWO.

Daffy: Chase Young is gone but Tony is Dizzy and didn’t knew Mordecai is there. 

Then Mordecai went to Dizzy Tony and then he turn Tony around. Then hit the Chilling Driver (Flipping Piledriver) and Pins him.

Ref: 1-2-3! 

(BGM: Ch Ch Chilling) 

PENNY: WINNER AND NEW TWAE SUPERHEVIEWEIGHT CHAMPION MORDECAI! 

Crowd: YAAAAAAA

PJ: WHAT A SHOCKER MORDECAI WIN HIS FIRST SUPERHEVIEWEIGHT TITLE! 

Daffy: MAN CONGUATIONS TO MORDECAI! 

Photo: Also Tails and Big Mac do have Rematch Clause. Means they will be at 10 Men Ladder Match for the TWAE Superweight Title at Toonamaina 31. so 5 will get in since The Co-winners of the Battle Royal in it. So we will do 5 Quifflying match. See you on TWAE IMPACT. 

PJ: GOOD NIGHT AND GOOD FIGHT!


	22. TWAE Toonamainia 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Live form Estadio Cuscatian Stadiume, San Salvador, El Salvador

(BGM: Moonlight By San Salvador) 

IT THE TWAE TOOAMAINA 31 PRE SHOW LIVE FORM ESTADIO CUSCATIAN STADIUME, SAN SALVADOR, EL SALVADOR! YOUR HOST PRINCE JOHN, DAFFY DUCK, PHOTO FINISH AND CLEVELAND BROWN AT THE TWAE ROUNDTABLE! 

Prince John: HELLO WELCOME TO THE TOONAMINA 31 PRE SHOW. I AM PRINCE JOHN 

Daffy: I am Daffy Duck and also I am announcing that I will Retired from TWAE Broadcast. Photo Finish will take my place since my conditions are not too good. I been having back pains since then and it getting worst. So I will retired after TWAE Toonamaina 31. 

Photo: Thanks Darling and we wish you luck too. 

Cleveland: Good Luck in your life. 

Prince: Right now let get to the Pre show match the CNA WORLD CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH! 

PENNY: THIS IS FOR THE CNA WORLD CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH! 

(BGM: Catch your breath) 

Titatorn: MONTY MONOGRAM! 

Then Monty came out as fans cheering for him 

Daffy: Here come Monty and well he lost the title to Seibi Oto and The CNA. Now he want it back and will get it too. Since THE CNA have been Ban form Ring side. 

Photo: Make things fair CNA GM Homer Simpson and Gadget have Ban THE CNA form ring since and saying this. If anyone form THE CNA interferes in the match. That means the CNA World Title will go to Monty by Interference! 

Cleveland: That a block buster news. 

(BGM: Trans Magic) 

Titatorn: Seibi Oto *Glass Shatters* 

Then Seibi Came out with the CNA World Title also wearing the THE CNA Jacket while he heading to the ring and fans booing at him. 

Prince: Well Seibi saying this that he will do this alone since management told him and he wasn’t happy. But he will defend his title anyway. 

Daffy: Well now he don’t have THE CNA backing him up and let see if he can beat Monty on his own? 

Photo: Well we will find out. 

PENNY: THIS IS FOR CNA WORLD TITLE MATCH SET FOR ONE FALL AND IT A NO HOLDS BAR MATCH ANYTHING GO. BUT WITH ONE STIPULATION. IF THE CNA MEMBERS INTERFERE IN THE MATCH THEN THE CNA WORLD TITLE WILL GO TO MONTY MONOGRAM BY DEFAULT! 

Crowd: YAAAAAA

Cleveland: Wow Fans are happy with that one. 

Prince: Well they are and now this will be a fair but a hard core match. 

PENNY: FIRST THE CHALLENGER FROM DANVILLE, TRI-STATE AREA WEIGHING AT 232 POUNDS HE IS THE FORMER CNA WORLD CHAMPION MONTY MONOGRAM! 

Crowd; YAAAAAAAAAA

PENNY: THE CHAMPION FORM TOKYO, JAPAN NOW RESINING IN LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA WEIGHING AT 233 POUNDS HE IS THE LEADER OF THE CNA AND HE IS THE CURRENT DEFENDING CNA WORLD HEVEWIGHT CHAMPION SEIBI OTO! 

Crowd; BOOOOOOOOOOO

Penny: THE CNA SENOR REF WILL BE STAN PINES! 

Crowd: YAAAAAA

Bell Ring 

Prince: The match began now and this will be a good match here. 

Then Seibi attacking Monty as Monty fighting back but Seibi kick Monty in the chest, then supflex him as he punching him and then went to work on the arm. 

Daffy: Well Seibi is working on Monty Arm as he try to hurt it too. 

Then Monty getting back up as he push Seibi to the ropes, then throw him into the other ropes as he hit the dropkick and then another one as he firing up and then punching Seibi 4 times as he hit the Body slam too. 

Photo: Man Seibi is fighting back and he on Fire. 

Then Monty going for the Super Kick But Ferb came running into the ring as he going to attack Seibi but he Turn Monty around and then hit the Ferb Buster (Rock Bottom) As he get out of the ring Ref was down since Monty hit him. Then Ferb Took his Shirt off and saying The CNA on it as Fans boning at him. 

Cleveland: WHAT THE?

Prince: FERB? HOW? 

Daffy: I AM SHOCK? 

Photo: Fans asking Ferb WHY FERB WHY? 

Then Seibi Saw this as he looking at Ferb and then smiles to him. Then he pick up Monty and then hit the Slicer (Cutter) and Pins him. 

Ref: 1-2-3! 

(BGM: Trans Magic) 

PENNY: WINNER AND STILL THE CNA WORLD CHAMPION SEIBI OTO! 

Crowd; BOOOOOOOO

The CNA Celebrated as they welcome new Member Ferb. Then Phenius, Isabelle and rest were shock see this and Vanessa too as she was shock too. 

Prince: Well We will find out on IMPACT Season Six. Up Next TOONAIMANA 31 KICKING OFF WITH THE LADDER MATCH FOR THE TWAE INTERNATIONAL TITLE! 

*  
(BGM: SAN Salvador By AZOTO) 

WRESTLERS GREATEST MOMENTS, TWAE STOLE THE SHOW TWICE AND NOW IT IS THE BIGGEST PPV EVENT OF THE YEAR. STARS WILL BE COME LEDGENS AND LEDGENS WILL BECOME IMMORTALS. TONIGHT IT IS A 10 MEN TLCS MATCH FOR THE TWAE SUPERHEVEWIGHT TITLE. ONLY ONE WILL WALK OUT AND BECOME IMMORTAL. 

Mc Donalds, Play Station 4, M&M’s, Ford and Taco Bell Presents TWAE TOONAMINA 31! 

*  
Fireworks went off at Estadio Cuscatian Stadium, San Salvador, El Salvador. 

Prince: NOW WE ARE GOING TO THE 10 MEN LADDER MATCH FOR THE TWAE INTERNATIONAL TITLE! 

Daffy: THE TITLE HANGING INT HE AIR AND LADDERS ARE AROUND THE RING! 

(BGM: So Close) 

PENNY: THIS IS A 10 MEN LADDER MATCH FOR THE TWAE INTERNATIONAL TITLE. FIRST FORM SPRINGFIELD, OREGON WEIGHING AT 230 POUNDS HE ONE HAFT OF THE FORMER 3 TIME TWAE TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS SIMPSONS BART SIMPSON! 

Crowd: YAAAAA

Cleveland: Bart want to win a singles title since there Tag Team title ring end it. Now he will win this one. 

(BGM: Word Crimes By Weird Al) 

PENNY SECOND COMPETOR FORM MANHATTAN, EQUESTRIA WEIGHING AT 221 POUNDS CHEESE SANDWICH! 

Crowd; YAAAAAAAA

Photo: WELL DARLINGS CHEESE JOIN CNA BUT GOT A CONTRACT TO TWAE INSTED AND NOW HE GOING FOR HIS FIRST TITLE. 

(BGM: Rebel Son) 

PENNY: THIRD COMPETOR FORM AMY PARK, NEW JERSEY HE IS BAD NEWS PHANTOM! 

Prince; WELL DANNY IS BACK BUT AS BAD NEWS PHANTOM! AND HE WILL GIVE ANYONE BAD NEWS!

(BGM: I Am here to show the world) 

THEN Dan Hibiki came out as he possing to the fans and they cheering for him. 

PENNY: FOURTH COMPETOR FORM TOKYO, JAPAN NOW RESINING IN HOLLYWOOD, CALIFORNIA WEIGHING AT 230 POUNDS HE IS THE SABYKO SHOW OFF DAN HIBIKI! 

Daffy: THE SABYKO SHOW OFF WANT TO BECOME THE INTERNATIONAL CHAMP AND WILL HE DO IT? 

(BGM: LUCHA LUCHA) 

Then Zoroark Came out as he doing Lucha Lucha pose and then jumping over the ring. 

PENNY: FORM MEXICO CITY, MEXICO WEIGHING AT 230 HE IS ZOROARK! 

Crowd: YAAAAA

(BGM: Flight of the Valkyries) 

Titatorn: PLUCKY DUCK! 

Crowd; YES, YES, YES, YES! 

PENNY: FORM SEATTLE, WASHINGTON WEIGHING AT 234 POUNDS PLUCKY DUCK! 

Prince: PLUCKY HAVE WON THE TWAE CHAMPIONSHIP, WORLD TITLE AND US TITLE. IF HE WINS THE INTERNATIONAL TITLE THEN HE WILL BECOME A GLAND SLAM CHAMP!

(BGM: Sheepherder) 

Then Zeek Possum came out as fans cheering for him. 

PENNY: FORM MOBILE, ALABAMA WEIGHING AT 262 POUNDS HE IS ZEEK POSSUM! 

Crowd; YAAAAAAA

Cleveland: Zeek will may be a champ but we will see. 

Lights went out. 

(BGM: Welcome to the Darkside) 

Gonard: HAAAHHAH HAAHA WELCOME TO THE DARKSIDE! 

PENNY: FORM TOKYO, JAPAN WEIGHING AT 239 POUNDS HE IS GONARD! 

Crowd: AYAAAAAAAAA

Photo: GONARD MAKING HIS TWAE DAYBUE SINCE OZU JOIN CHARLES AND NOW THIS WILL BE A GOOD CHANCE FOR HIM WIN A TITLE! 

(BGM: Shrine V2) 

PENNY: FORM THE VALLEY. CHINA WEIGHING AT 241 POUNDS HE IS LORD TAI LUNG! 

Crowd: BOOOOOOO

(BGM: In the Middle of Now) 

Rigby: OOOOOOOOOH! 

PENNY: THE TWAE INTERNATIONAL CHAMPION. FORM THE PARK ATLANTA, GEROGIA WEIGHIGN AT 231 POUNDS HE IS RIGBY! 

Crowd; YAAAAAAAA

Prince: Well We are ready to go and the TWAE INTERNATIONAL TITLE IS HANGING IN THE AIR. Only way to win is grab a ladder and get the title. 

Then Bell rings as everyone fighting each other, Tai Lung Fighting Rigby, Gonard fighting Danny Phantom, Zoroark fighting Bart Simpson, Cheese fighting Plucky duck and Zeek fighting Dan as they fighting each other. Then they went out of the ring as Tai Throw Rigby into the Steel Steps and then Throw him into the Barricade, Gonard going for a closeline but Danny Counters it with a spinbuster slam on the floor, Cheese, Plucky fighting each other as Plucky throw Cheese but Cheese stops and then hit a Closeline but got Closline by Danny Phantom, Zeek, Dan was keep fighting but Tai Spear them both and then Danny hit the DDT on Tai. Zoroark hit the Hurcarana on Bart Simpson but Danny went and Throw Zoroark into the Barricade. Then he Went to grab the ladder and bring it into the ring. 

Daffy: Well Danny is smart taking out the completion. 

Then Danny going to climb but Gonard getting up as he pulling Danny and then hit the DDT as he began to climb up. 

Photo: Gonard just stop Danny and now he going for the title. 

Then Zoroark went up on the top turnbuckle and then hit the drop kick on Gonard as Fans cheering and then Follow by a Z-Factor (Leg Drop on the head) As he climbing up too. Then Dan came into the ring as he grab Zoroark, then hit the Sakyoka Zag (Zig Zag) then began to climb but Rigby came and then powerbomb him as he going up. But Tai came as he grab Rigby since he set the ladder and then powerbomb Rigby into the ladder as he taken out. 

Cleveland: OH MY THAT GOT TO HURT. RIGBY IS TAKEN OUT! 

Prince: I think Tai want to end this. 

Then Bart Simpson as he hit the Superkick on Tai but Zeek hit the roundhouse kick, as Cheese it the CS (GTS), Plucky Came in and then hit the Shining Wizard on him. Then Danny came in Bull Hamer Plucky, then bull Hammer everyone. Then he going for it but Gonard came in and then duck the bull Hamer. Then he hit the G Driver (Kudo Driver) Then climbing up and get the title. 

Daffy: HE GOING TO GET IT! 

Then Gonard took the Title down as fans cheering for him. 

(BGM: Welcome to the Darkside) 

PENNY: WINNER AND NEW TWAE INTERNATIONAL CHAMPION GONARD! 

Crowd; YAAAAAAA

Prince: Well Gonard won his first tile and will he keep it? 

Daffy: Well up next TWAE TAG TEAM TURMOIL MATCH FOR THE TAG TEAM TITLES IS NEXT!. 

*  
(BGM: Wild Thing Remix) 

Then Ozu and Yes Man came out as fans cheering for him 

Prince; HERE THE CEO OF TWAE OZU. ALSO BACK HISTORY OZU WAS FORMER 20 Time FMWA CHAMPION From 1992-1998. Since FMWA Fold it. 

Daffy: Well he got some not good news. 

Photo: Let here him out. 

Ozu: I have some bad news, Suh join the Dolphins and Calvin Johnson can’t make it to Toonamaina 31. So that means Matthew Stanford agree that he had no choice to give up the Tag Team Titles so they will be in the Triple Threat match instead and winner will become new TWAE TAG TEAM CHAMPS. Also Matthew will go for Singles Title instead. SO LET GET TO THE MATCH! 

Yes Man: YES NOW LET GO! 

Then they left. 

Prince: OK THAT WAS A BLOCKBUSTER NEWS THERE. 

Daffy: WE JUST HEARD ABOUT SUH SINING WITH THE DOLPHINS AND MATTHEW HAVE TO GIVE UP THE TAG TEAM TITLES. 

Cleveland: MAN AND WE ARE GOING TO THE MATCH RIGHT NOW. 

Then the Ref Holding the Vacant TWAE TAG TEAM TITLES. 

PENNY: NOW THIS IS A TRIPLE TREAT MATCH FOR THE VACENT TWAE TAG TEAM TITLES AND IT NO DQ MATCH TOO. ONLY WAY TO WIN BY PIN FALLS OR SUBMISSIONS OR KNOCKOUTS! 

(BGM: Inner Villian) 

PENNY: TEAM NUMBER ONE RESPENTING THE REVUOLITON WEIGHING AT COMBIND 462 POUNDS TWAE X-DIVISION CHAMPION THE GREAT SNAILS AND SNIPS THE REVULTIONS! 

Crowd; BOOOOOOOO

Photo: WELL THEY WERE ALMOST WON THE MATCH BUT FATE SNACH IT AGAN AND NOW THEY WILL GET ANOTHER CHANCE. 

(BGM: Rase the Barn) 

PENNY: TEAM NUMBER TWO FROM APPLEOUISA, EQUESTRIA WEIGHING AT COMBINED 456 POUNDS TEAM OF BRAEBURN AND CARMEL THE APPLE COUSINS! 

Crowd: YAAAAAAA

Prince: WELL CARMEL TOOK BIG MAC PLACE SINCE BIG MAC GOT A REMATCH CLAWS FOR THE SUPERTITLE. 

Daffy: WELL WE WILL SEE CARMEL IN ACTION. 

(BGM: Guilty With Banging Gavel) 

Titatorn: JAPANESS MOST WANTED! 

Voice: WE FIND THE DEFENDETS GULITY! 

PENNY: THERE OPPENTS FORM TOKYO, JAPAN WIEGHING AT COMBIND 463 POUNDS TEAM OF KUNIO MURAI AND NOBORU YOSHIKAWA THEY ARE JAPANESS MOST WANTED! 

Crowd; YAAAAAAAA

Prince John: They are Former 3 Time CNA Tag Team Champions and now want to become TWAE Champs. 

Daffy: Well they want to become the champs. 

Bell Rings as they began to fighting each other since it a Tag Team Extreme Rules Terminal. Snips grab steel Chair as Snips hit Braeburn while Snails fighting Noboru, Big Mac taking to Kunio as he Bodyslam him and then seeing his partner get hit. But Snips attack Noboru form behind as he throw Noboru out of the ring and then Big Mac going for the Closeline but Snips ducks, then Receive a chair shot form Snails as he got it form Snips and then they put the chair down as they hit the double team move The Revolution (Powerbomb into a Stilton) As Snips going for the pin but Kunio enter with a Singapore cain as he getting out of the ring and then hit Snails and Snips as he screams. 

Photo: Well Snips, Snails going for the win but Kunio stop them as he on fire and singling Noboru. 

Then Kunio Hit the K-Driver (Kudo Driver) On Snails as he throw Snails out of the ring, then Noboru as on the top turnbuckle and Kunio got Snails in a Backbreaker position. Then they hit the Executioner Aka the Death Sentences (Top rope Leg Drop/Backbreaker) and Noboru pins him. 

Ref: 1-2-3! 

(BGM: Guilty Version 2) 

Voice: WE FIND THE DEFENTED GULITY! 

PENNY: WINNER AND NEW TWAE TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS KUNIO MURAI AND NOBORU YOSHIKAWA THE JAPAN MOST WANTED! 

Crowd: YAAAAAA

Prince John: THEY DID IT AS THEY HIT THE EXECUTIONER ON SNIPS AND GET THE WIN. 

Daffy: MAN THAT WAS INSANE

Photo: UP NEXT BARBWIRE LADDER MATCH FOR THE VACENT US TITLE IS NEXT. 

*

Prince: WE ARE BACK AND THE US TITLE IS IN THE AIR SO ONLY ONE WILL CLAME IT! 

Daffy: LET GET TO THE MATCH 

PENNY: THIS IS A EXTREME BARBWIRE LADDER MATCH FOR THE VACENT US TITLE. THE LADDERS ALSO THE RING WILL BE COVER IN BARBWIRE. ONLY WAY TO WIN IS CLIMBING THE BARBWIRE LADER AND TAKE DOWN THE US TITLE. SO LET GET TO THE MATCH! 

(BGM: JPOP) 

PENNY: FIRST FORM THE MUSHROOM KINGDOM NOW RESINING IN TOKYO, JAPAN HE IS YOSHI! 

Crowd: YAAAAA

Prince: YOSHI IS A FORMER 3 TIME CNA INTERNATIONAL CHAMPION AND NOW HIS DREAM BECOMING THE US CHAMP WILL HELP HIM. 

Daffy: LET SEE IF HE CAN GET PAST OTHERS! 

(BGM: You’re the Best) 

PENNY: SECOND CHALLENGER FORM NEW NEW YORK CITY, NEW NEW YORK WEIGHING AT 221 POUNDS HE IS THE FUTURE CUBERT J. FARNSWORTH!

Crowd: YAAAAAA

Photo: CUBERT IS THE FORMER 3 TIME CNA WORLD CHAMPION AS HE WILL GO FOR THE US TITLE FOR NOW. 

Buford Voice; I AM BUFORD! 

(BGM: Seek & Destroy) 

PENNY: THRID CHALLANGER FORM DANVILLE, ALABAMA WEIGHING AT 230 POUNDS HE IS BUFORD VAN STORM! 

Crowd: BOOOO

Prince; WELL BUFORD WANT A TITLE AND HE PLAN TO GET IT! 

Daffy: THIS IS HIS CHANCE AND CAN HE GET IT? 

(BGM: Ride the Bus) 

PENNY: FOURTH CHALLANGER FROM LAS VEGAS, NEVADA WEIGHING AT 180 POUNDS HE IS MR. TONY VEGAS! 

Crowd: BOOOOO

Photo: A MEMBER OF THE REVOLUTION/COLLECTION STILL LOOKING FOR HIS FIRST TITLE AND WILL THIS BE HIS DAY! 

(BGM: A Man with a Plan) 

Titatorn: HANK VENTURE! 

PENNY: FORM LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA WEIGHING AT 220 POUNDS HE IS HANK VENTURE! 

Crowd: YAAAAAAAA

Prince; RETURN OF HANK VENTURE AND HE LOOKING FOR HIS 4 TWAE US TITLE! 

Hank dancing to the ring as fans cheering for him. 

The Bell Rings as Yoshi Fighting Cubert, Buford Fighting Tony as Hank getting a Ladder, then setting up as he heading to the top and smiles too. 

Daffy: Man Hank is smart going for the title 

Then Tony See this as he Kick Buford in the chest and throw him into the steel step. As he went into the ring, then stop Hank as he hitting his back, then he powerbomb Hank on to the Barbwire as Hank scream then he was going for it but Cuber attacking Tony as they punching each other. 

Photo: MAN THAT GOT TO HURT Hank is on the Barbwire and trying get out. 

Tony throw Cubert into the Ropes as Cubert ducks and then hit a DDT while went for a Dropkick. Then he throw Tony out of the ring into the Barbwire as he screaming. Then Cubert went to the ladder as he began to climb it and then Hank free him self. 

Prince: MAN Tony is out of the ring and on the Barbwire too while he hurting. 

Then Yoshi began to Climb as Buford see this, went into the ring and then began to pushing the ladder. As Cubert, Yoshi began to hang on for there dear fire, then Buford push the ladder to the other side as they fell into the barbwire and scream too. As Buford began to seeing the ladder up as he about to climb. 

Daffy: MAN THIS IS BURTAL. HAY HANK GETTING UP! 

Then Hank Ran as he grab Buford, then hit the Team Ventura (Slice Bread 2) on Buford as he climbing up the ladder and then getting the US TITLE AS he Bring it down. 

Bell: Ding Ding! 

(BGM: Man with the Plan) 

PENNY: WINNER AND NEW TWAE US CHAMPION THE HANK VENTURA! 

Crowd: YAAAAAAAA

Prince; WELL HANK HAD A PLAN AND WIN THE US TITLE! 

Daffy: Tony was so close to win it but he lost it. 

Photo: UP NEXT 10 WOMANS BATTLE ROAYL BARBWIRE MATCH FOR THE TWAE EXTREME WOMANS TITLE NEXT! 

*

(BGM: Mi Destrojero) 

PENNY: THIS IS A 10 WOMAN EXTREAM BARBWIRE BATTLE ROYAL FOR THE TWAE EXTREAM WOMANS TITLE. FIRST THE CHAMPION FORM TOKYO, JAPAN WEIGHING AT 198 POUNDS SHE IS THE CURRENT TWAE EXTREAM WOMANS CHAMPION MOKA AKASHIYA! 

Crowd: YAAAAAAAAAAA

Prince: MOKA IN HER VAMPIRE FORM NOW SINCE TUNSKANIA CAN’T BE OUT HERE! 

Daffy: So let see who will come out. 

(BGM: I am going to Find you) 

Titatorn: NIGHTMARE SEVEN! 

PENNY: THE CHALLENGER FORM ENDSVILE, CALIFORNIA WEIGHING AT 203 POUNDS SHE IS LEADER OF THE NIGHTMARE SEVEN MANDY! 

Crowd: BOOOOOOOO

Photo: MANDY WANT TO REGAN THE TITLE THAT SHE LOST AND NOW SHE GOING TO GET HER CHANCE. 

Francine: FRANCINE FOR MACHA FRANCINE FOR RUSSIA! 

(BGM: Roar of the Lion) 

PENNY: FORM MOSCOW, RUSSIA WEIGHING AT 205 POUNDS SHE IS THE RUSSIAN NIGHTMARE FRANCINE! 

Crowd: BOOOOOOO

Prince; WELL NELSON IS NOT HERE TOO AND SINCE HE DOING A MOVIE DEAL. 

Daffy: WELL STAR IN Alex II MOVIES AS THE VILLIAN. FRANCINE HAVE BEEN ON HER OWN SINCE SHE LOST THE TITLE.

(BGM: Smiley Pie) 

PENNY: FORTH COMPETOR FORM PONYVILLE, EQUESTRIA WEIGHING AT 201 POUNDS SHE IS PINKY PIE! 

Crowd: YAAAAAA

Photo: THIS IS PINKY CHANCE BECOME A CHAMP LIKE RAINBOW DASH, APPLEJACK AND TWILIGHT SPARKLE BUT CAN SHE GET PAST 9 OHTER EXTREME WOMAN? 

(BGM: Broken) 

Titatorn: SUZEY JOHNSON! THE BLACK WIDOW! 

PENNY: THERE OPPENT FORM DANVILLE, ALABAMA WEIGHING AT 204 POUNDS SHE IS FORMER 2 TIME CNA WOMANS CHAMPION THE BLACK WIDOW SUZEY JOHNSON! 

Crowd: BOOOO

Prince; WELL SHE IS THE BROTHER OF JERMEY JOHNSON AND DIDN’T LIKE CANDACE. 

Daffy: Well she won the CNA TITLE TWICE AND THIS MAY BE HER SHOT BECOMING THE TWAE EXTREME WOAMNS CHAMP. 

(BGM: Jazz Man) 

PENNY: THERE OPPENT FORM SPRINGFIELD, OREGON WEIGHING AT 206 POUNDS SHE IS THE FORMER 4 TIME TWAE EXTREAM WOMANS CHAMPION LISA SIMPSON! 

Crowd: YAAAAAA

Photo: THIS IS LISA SIX THEME SONG SHE GOT AND SHE DID SINIG IT TOO. 

(BGM: Slow Chemical) 

Titatorn: BLAZE THE CAT

PENNY: THERE OPPENT FORM CHRIST CITY WEIGHING AT 204 POUNDS SHE IS BLAZE THE CAT! 

Crowd 50/50 on the cheering and booing. 

Prince: WELL BLAZE WANT TO BECOME 7 TWAE EXTREAM WOMANS CHAMP AND SHE WANT IT BAD. 

(BGM: Papercut) 

PENNY: THERE OPPENT FORM ACME ACERS, CALIFORNIA WEIGHING AT 205 POUNDS SHE IS RUBELLA RAT! 

Crowd: BOOOO

Daffy: RUBELLA IS THE 9 TIME FORMER TWAE EXTREME CHAMPION AND SHE WANT TO BECOME 10 TIME. 

Mabel: BONG HAHAHHAAHHAHA

(BGM: Gravity Falls Theme Mabel Remix) 

PENNY: FORM GRAVITY FALLS, OREGON WEIGHING AT 198 POUNDS SHE IS MABEL PINES! 

Crowd: YAAAAAAAAA

Photo: HERE COME THE NEW COMMER TO TWAE AND WILL SHE WIN HER FIRST TITLE! 

(BGM: Hot Wings) 

PENNY: FORM THE AMAZON, RIO, BRAZIL WEIGHING AT 192 POUNDS SHE IS JEWEL| 

Crowd: YAAAAAAAA

Prince: Jewel is another new comer to TWAE as Blue join too and his kids are going to go to CNA for awhile before they join here. 

Bell Rings 

Then 9 Extreme Women attacking Francine as they trying get her out of the ring. 

Daffy: MAN They going after Francine since she is a bigger threat than Moka. 

Then they got Francine out of the ring as she was screaming 

Photo: Well Francine is heading back angry right now and we down to 9 

Then every one fighting each other as Moka going for the Know your Place on Suzy, but Mandy attack her form behind and then they double team Moka as they throw her out too. 

Penny: MOKA IS ELEMATED WE DOWN TO 8 

Prince: Well Mandy and Suzy work togever elemated Moka. 

Then Mandy attacking Suzy as they fighting each other but Blaze came and then throw both out of the ring as they were shock. 

PENNY: MANDY AND SUZEY ARE ELEMATED DOWN TO SIX 

Daffy: Man they didn’t see Blaze. 

Then Jewel attacking Blaze but Blaze punch Jewel while picking her up and going to throw her but Pinky try to elemated Blaze as she see this, then Lisa came to help and Rubella. While Mabel was out cold. Then Jewel went out first as Blaze fighting back. 

PENNY: JEWEL IS ELEAMTED DOWN TO 5 

Photo: Well Blaze elemated Jewel but 4 Try to get blaze out. 

Then Mabel getting up as she see this, then she went and throw Lisa with Pinky, Rubella and Blaze out of the ring as they were shock see this! 

(BGM: Gravity Falls Theme Mabel Remix) 

PENNY: BLAZE, RUBELLA, PINKY PIE AND LISA SIMPSON HAVE BEEN ELEAMTED WINNER AND NEW TWAE EXTREAM WOMANS CHAMPION MABEL PINES! 

Crowd: YAAAAA

Prince John: WHAT A SHOCKER MABEL WON THE TWAE WOMANS TITLE AND THIS IS A UPEST. 

Daffy: MAN BUT GILDA IS THE NEW NUMBER ONE CONTENDER SO SHE WILL BE GUNNING FOR MABEL TITLE. 

Photo: UP NEXT THE MAIN EVENT TWAE SUPERHEVEWIGHT TITLE MATCH IS NEXT! 

*

SING APPEARS TWAE SUPERHEVIEWEGIHT CHAMPIONSHIP BELT 

Prince: HERE THE MAIN EVEN. 

It show Tables, Ladders, Chairs and Staple Guns in a Box as the match begins 

(BGM: Wish it Away) 

PENNY: THIS IS A 10 MEN TABLES, LADDERS, CHAIR AND STAPLE GUN MATCH FOR THE TWAE SUPERHEVEWIGHT TITLE MATCH. ONLY WAY TO WIN IS TO CLIMB UP THE LADDER AND PULL THE TITLE DOWN. FIRST FORM HONG KONG, CHINA NOW RESINING IN CHINATOWN LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA HE IS CHASE YOUNG! 

Crowd Cheering and Booing 

Prince: WELL HE IS THE FORMER 3 TIME TWAE CHAMPION AND NOW HE PLAN WIN HIS 4TH TITLE. 

Michael: Whishel 

(BGM: Going to Cut You Down) 

PENNY: CHALLANGER NUMBER 2 FORM SOUTHGATE, MICHIGAN WEIGHING AT 224 POUNDS HE IS THE COWBOY MICHAEL ARMINGTON! 

Crowd; BOOOOOO

Daffy: Well MICHAEL HAVE NEVER WON A TITLE. NOW THIS IS HIS CHANCE. 

(BGM: Return of The Ronin) 

Titatorn: Tails Prower MTP 

Then Tails came out as Fans Cheering for him as he heading to the ring and he is balling too. 

PENNY: THERE OPPENT FORM STATION SQUARE, CALIFORNIA WEIGHING AT 234 POUNDS HE IS THE FROMER TWAE WORLD CHAMPION HE IS MTP MILES TAILS PROWER! 

Crowd: YAAAA

(BGM: Just Close your Eyes) 

Then Shining Armor came out as Fans cheering for him while he heading to the ring. 

PENNY: THERE OPPENT FORM THE CRYSTAL EMPIRE, EQUESTRIA WEIGHING AT 231 POUNDS HE IS THE 2015 TWAE CO BATTLE ROYAL WINNER SHINING ARMOR! 

(BGM: Electric Rodeo) 

Then Big Mac came out with a Cowboy Hat as he heading to the ring and Fans cheering for him. 

PENNY: THERE OPPENT FORM SWEET APPLE ACERS, PONYVILLE, EQUESTRIA WEIGHING AT 241 POUNS HE IS BIG MAC! 

Crowd; YAAAAAA

Ginei: HOWWWLLLLL! 

(BGM: Menacing) 

Titatorn: GINEI MORIOKA! 

Then Ginei came out and hows to the fans as they cheering for him and he heading to the ring. 

PENNY: THERE OPPENT FORM TOKYO, JAPAN WEIGHING AT 236 POUNDS HE IS THE CO WINNER OF THE TWAE BATTLE ROYAL THE WOLF GINEI MORIOKA! 

Crowd: YAAAAA

(BGM: Reborn V3) 

PENNY: THERE OPPENT FORM AUSTIN, TEXAS WEIGHING AT 231 POUNDS HE IS GH GOOD HANK HILL! 

Crowd: 50/50 

(BGM: An’t No Make A Bleve) 

Titatorn: Stewie Griffin 

Then Stewie came out as he dose his Pose and Fireworks came out while he heading to the ring as Fans cheering for him too. 

PENNY: FORM QUAHOG, ROAD ISLAND WEIGHING AT 229 POUNDS HE IS STEWIE GRIFFIN! 

Crowd: YAAAAAAAA

Voice: CAN WE HAVE QUITE ON THE SET CAN WE HAVE QUITE ON THE SET! 

Titatorn: Camera sounds as it went off. Then Steve Smith 

Steve: I AM AWSOME! 

(BGM: I came to Play) 

PENNY: FORM WASHINGTON DC NOW RESINING IN HOLLYWOOD, CALIFORNIA WEIGHING AT 235 POUNDS HE IS STEVE SMITH! 

Crowd; 50/50 

(BGM: Ch-Ch-Ch Chilling) 

PENNY: THERE OPPENT FORM THE PARK, ATLANTA, GEORGIA WEIGHING AT 234 HE IS THE TWAE SUPERHEWIVIGHT CHAMPION MORDECAI! 

Crowd: YAAAAA

Photo: Well the combatins are in the ring and let get the match started. 

Bell Ring 

Tails Fighting Stewie, Ginei Fighting Shining, Chase Fighting Michael, Big Mac Fighting Tails and Mordecai fighting each other. 

Prince: Well let see who get to the title first. 

Then Chase use a Steel Chair but Michael Ducks as he Hit the Superkick on the Steel Chair that hit Chase Face KO him and then he went to get the Ladder as he began to setting up. 

Daffy: That got to hurt there. 

Tails DDT Mordecai as he went into the ring and they Try to Fight Michael but Michael Kick him in the Balls and then getting the Staple Gun into his head as Tails screams while trying get it out. Then Michael began to climb, but Big Mac see this as he Enter and began to Climb up too. While Stewie began to setting Tables and Then enter into the ring. Big Mac, Michael began to trade punches as Stewie push the ladder as they fell into he Tables and were out cold. 

Fans: HOLLY SHIT

Prince: MAN That got to hurt. as Big Mac and Michael Ko. 

Daffy: Stewie is going up. 

Then Mordecai see this as he climb up too and the began to punching. Then Steve came in and push the Ladder as they fell. Then getting the ladder back up. AS Tails came in still with the stapler in his head, then Steve hit the Star Factor (Skull Crushing Fanaily) Then he climb up the ladder and take down the title. 

(BGM: I came to Play) 

PENNY: WINNER AND NEW TWAE SUPERHEVEWIGHT CHAMPION STEVE SMITH! 

Crowd; 50/50 

Photo: STEVE FINLY DID IT AS HE ACHIEVE HIS GREATEST DREAM BECOMING A CHAMPION LIKE HIS DAD. NOW HE DID IT. 

Prince: Well WE WILL LEVEE YOU FROM EL SALVADOR. I AM PRINCE JOHN! 

Daffy: I AM DAFFY DUCK 

Photo: I AM PHOTO FINISH GOOD NIGHT AND GOOD FIGHT DARLINGS!.


	23. TWAE Impact EUROPEN INVASION TOUR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are live in Dublin, Ireland for the TWAE IMPACT EUROPEN INVASION TOUR

TWAE IMPACT 

(BGM: Megatron By Crazy Town) 

Prince John: WELCOME TO TWAE 2015 EUROPEAN INVASION TOUR ALSO 2015 TWAE DUKE OF THE RING SIM-FINALS ACTION WILL HAPPEN NEXT. I AM THE VOICE OF TWAE PRINCE JOHN 

Cleveland Brown: I Am Cleveland Brown taking Daffy Duck place since he will be here shorty and he is the Host Duke of the Ring. Daffy Did win the 2001 TWAE Duke of the Ring Tournament. They Call him King Daffy. 

Photo Finish: I Am Photo Finish Darlings and now We getting to the host of the King of the Ring. Daffy Duck 

(BGM: The Great Gates of Kiev) 

Then Daffy Duck came out as Fans cheering for him and he smiles first time while looking at them too. 

Daffy: HELLO DUBLIN, IRELAND! 

Crowd: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Daffy: Well We are here for the 2015 DUKE OF THE RING. Since we in Ireland and you know your Kings also Dukes right. 

Crowd: YAAAAAAAAAA

Daffy: THE Chair and Crown. 

Robe, Chair, Crown and Scepter was there. 

Daffy: SO LET GET TO THE SIM FINALS MATCH! 

Michael Whittle off screen 

(BGM: Cut You Down) 

PENNY: THIS IS THE SIM FINALS MATCH OF THE TWAE DUKE OF THE RING. FIRST FORM SOUTHGATE, MICHIGAN WEIGHING AT 234 POUNDS HE IS THE LEADER OF THE COLLISION/REVELATION COWBOY MICHAEL ARMINGTON! 

Crowd: 50/50 

PJ: Well they have to cheer on Michael since they are both heels in this one. 

Cleveland: A First time a Heel match happen and we will see if the new Heel can out take the old Heel. 

Voice: GREED IS GOOD GOOD GOOD! 

Titatorn: Terrance Greed! 

(BGM: Take Your Place) 

Then Beetlejuice Came out with Bartmothew Batt And Red Hulk as Terrance Greed came out as fans booing at him. 

PENNY: HIS OPPENT FORM TROY, MICHIGAN WEIGHING AT 233 POUNDS HE IS ACOMPLEY BY BETTEJUICE, BARTMOTHEW BAT AND RED HULK HE IS TERRANCE GREED! 

Crowd; BOOOOOOOOO

Photo: Well I think Michael is not happy to see this. 

*Then Michael Members came out Mr. Tony Vegas, Snip and Snails came out too as they went to Michael Conner.* 

PJ: Well the Revolution/Coalition Came out here to make sure they don’t Interfere in this match. 

Bell Rings 

As Terrance, Michael went into a tie up as Terrance pushing Michael to the turnbuckle as the ref began the count, Terrance let go and then he smack Michael in the face while Michael was angry then punch Terrance then laughing. Then they get into a fight as fans Booing and then Greed Body Guard, Beetlejuice and Bartmothew Bat was engage with the RC. 

Cleveland : MAN IT CHAOS HERE AND THE REF TRYING GET CONTROL. 

Then Michael took out a Beer Bottle then Hit Terrance hard. Then A Big Yak Figure enter into the ring as he grab Michael and then hit the Yak Rush On Michael then he Pulling Terrance on top of Michael as David, Sarah and Lemony attacking the RC. Then Yak went to wake up the Ref as he went out of the ring. The Ref see this. 

Ref: 1-2-3! 

(BGM: Take Your Place) 

PENNY: WINNER AND ADVANCING TO THE FINALS OF THE KING OF THE RING TERRANCE GREED! 

Crowd; BOOOOOOOO

PJ: WHAT THE? YAKY YAK DAVID, SARAH AND LEMONY? WHAT THEY DOING HERE? 

Photo: I THINK TERRANCE WAKING UP AND SMILING TOO. 

Beetlejuice hand Terrance the Mike as he Laughing. 

Terrance; SEE I Had a Plan, RC didn’t see this Coming. I Let Yaky Yak Explain this. 

Then Terrance past the Mic to Yak. 

Yak: Fans asking me and my friends this. WHY YAK WHY YOU BETRAY YOUR FANS AND JOIN TERRANCE? I WILL TELL YOU WHY. OR WE WILL TELL YOU WHY! 

Yak, David, Sarah and Lemony: IT ALL ABOUT THE MONEY! 

Terrance: THAT RIGHT. I PAY THEM AND NOW WE GOT A NEW STABLE. THE GREEDS! AHHAHAAAA AND I AM ONE STEP CLOSE TO DUKE OF THE RING. SO BAD NEWS PHANTOM AND MORDECAI I GOT SOME BAD NEWS FOR YOU TWO. THE GREEDS WILL MAKE SURE I BECOME KING AND FACE STEVIE FOR THE TITLE! 

Voice: GREED IS GOOD GOOD GOOD! 

(BGM: Take Your Place) 

Then they left while laying the RC out cold. As the Fans Booing Yak and his friends too. 

PJ: Well That new and gust money do change you. 

Photo Up next Second Sim-Finals of the Duke of the Ring is next. 

*  
Mc Donald's Commercial we see you smile

*

PJ: OK WE ARE BACK FOR THE SECOND SIM-FINALS OF THE DUKE OF THE RING! 

(BGM: Party Tonight) 

PENNY: THIS IS THE SECOND SIM-FINALS OF THE DUKE OF THE RING MATCH! FIRST FORM THE PARK ATLANTA, GEORGIA WEIGHING AT 235 POUNDS HE IS MORDECAI! 

Crowd; YAAAAAAAAA

Cleveland: Mordecai was the first TWAE SUPERHEWIGHT CHAMPION AND NOW HE LOST IT TO STEVE. ALSO HE DO HAVE A REMATCH CLAWS TOO. 

Photo: Also That Tails Have a Rematch claws too and he want the title. 

(BGM: Rebel Son) 

Titatorn: BAD NEWS PHANTOM! 

PENNY: HIS OPPENT FORM AMY PARK, NEW JERSEY WEIGHING AT 236 POUNDS HE IS BAD NEWS PHANTOM! 

Crowd: BOOOOOO

Bad News Phantom: HAY MORDECAI I AM AFREAD GOT SOME BAD NEWS. SEE HERE THAT I AM GOING TO WIN THIS MATCH AND WIN THE DUKE OF THE RING TOURANMENT. THAT IS ALL! 

Then he enter into the ring while smiles. 

PJ: Well that Bad News Phantom for you and he confidents. 

Bell Rings 

As BNP Attacking Mordecai while he kicking him, then punching him then throw him into the Turnbuckle hard as he smiles and looking at the crowd.

Cleveland: Bad News Phantom is Having some fun with Mordecai. 

Then BNP went to pick up Mordecai but Mordecai drop kick BNP as he getting up, BNP getting up then he hit the closeline 4 times as he firing up and then began to punching BNP 4 times. 

Photo: Mordecai is coming back as he was getting beat down and now he giving BNP payback. 

Then Mordecai hit the DDT as he pin BNP but BNP Kick out at two. Then Mordecai picking up BNP But BNP Punch Mordecai then hit a Hard Closeline while waiting for him to get up and then hit the Phantom Slam (Winds of Change) and Pins him as Mordecai kick out at two. 

PJ: BNP Going for the Phantom Slam but Mordecai kick out at 2 and BNP is angry right now. 

Then BNP Stomps On Mordecai as he throw him into the other Turnbuckle as he going for the closeline but Mordecai move out of the way as he miss and crash into the Turnbuckle. Then Mordecai getting up as he punching then he Hit the Bird Of Play (DVD into a Neckbraker) and Pins him. 

Ref: 1-2

Then BNP Kick out at 2 as Mordecai was stun. 

Cleveland: BNP JUST KICK OUT BIRD OF PREY. MORDECAI IS STUN! 

PJ: He is so close going to the Finals of the Duke of the Ring. 

Then Mordecai going up top of the turnbuckle as he going for his other Finishing move the SpinSulat (Spinning 360 Moonsuit) as he hit the move but BNP Move out of the Way as Mordecai miss the move. 

Photo: BNP Move out of the SpinSULAT and now he getting ready for the Ghost Hammer!

Then BNP Pull the Armband as he winding up. Then Mordecai getting up as BNP Hit the Ghost Hammer on Mordecai and Pins him. 

Ref: 1-2-3! 

(BGM: Rebel Son) 

PENNY: WINNER AND ADVANCING TO THE FINALS OF THE DUKE OF THE RING BAD NEWS PHANTOM! 

Crowd: BOOOOOOO

PJ: Well BNP WON THIS ONE AND HE WILL MEET TERRANCE GREED IN THE FINALS. 

Cleveland: UP NEXT TWAE CREEPYPASTA IS UP NEXT.

*  
Burger King Have it your way

*  
PJ: WE ARE BACK FOR THE 5 WAY DANCE AND IT FOR THE TWAE TV TITLE MATCH 

(BGM: Warped Mind) 

PENNY: THIS IS A 5 WAY DANCE FOR THE TWAE TV TITLE MATCH FIRST RESPENTES THE COLLISION/REVOLUTION HE IS THE CURRENT TWAE TV CHAMPION KENNY YOUNG! 

Crowd: BOOOOOOOOO

Cleveland: Well Kenny won the title and it suppose to be defend it but somehow it got cut. 

Photo; Charles say that it was the writers fault on this and they drop the ball So he add this match and see who will win this one. 

(BGM: Invade, Destroy and Repeat) 

Then Jack Splicer came out as fans booing at him and he heading to the ring. 

PENNY: THE CHALLANGER FORM LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA WEIGHING AT 241 POUNDS HE IS THE BOY GENUS JACK SPLICER! 

Crowd; BOOOOOOO

PJ: Well Here Revolution/Collision Evil Inc Rivery still going on. 

Cleveland: These two still hate each other and he want make sure Kenny don’t win the title. 

(BGM: Tourniquet By Marilyn Manson) 

PENNY: THERE OPPENT FORM GAVETIY FALLS, OREGON WEIGHING AT 204 POUNDS HE IS DIPPER PINES! 

Crowd: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Photo: Dipper Sister Mabel won the TWAE Extream Women's title and now will Dipper Follow his sister and Uncle Foot steps. 

PJ: Gurnkel Stan Pines was a TWAE Champ and also a Tag Team Champ with his Brother Stanley Pines. 

(BGM: Swamp Gas) 

Titatorn: Luther Possum eyes went on the screen 

PENNY: THERE OPPENT FORM THE BYOU LAYAFETTE, LOUISIANA WEIGHING AT 231 POUNDS HE IS LUTHER POSSUM! 

Crowd; BOOOOOOOO

Cleveland: Well here one with the creepy eyes and man he is scary.

Photo; Well he is a former TWAE TV Champ and he want his title back. 

Then the Lights went out 

Titatorn: GO TO SLEEP! Then Jeff the Killer Face is shown. 

(BGM: Sweet Dreams are made of Screams) 

PENNY: THERE OPPENT FORM PARTS UNKNOW WEIGHING AT 231 POUNDS HE IS JEFF THE KILLER 

Crowd; YAAAAAAAAA

PJ: Well Jeff want this title and he plan to get it back too. 

Cleveland: But he have to go though 4 other superstars to get it. 

Bell Rings 

As Kenny attacking Jack, Jeff Fighting Luther and then Dipper attacking Kenny while Jack help. 

Photo: Well they fighting each other but Dipper join in the fray as he helping Jack Beat up Kenny. 

Luther, Jeff keep fighting each other as the fight spill out of the ring, while punching and fighting each other. In the Ring as Kenny punch Jack and Dipper then closeline them both. Then went to work on Dipper as he Body slam him and stomping on him also choking him as the ref began to count to 5 but Kenny let go at 3. 

PJ: Well Luther and Jeff fighting each other, as Kenny take out Jack and working on Dipper. 

Then Kenny going do the Tiger Bomb on Dipper but Jack Splicer came in, Then he Turn Kenny around as he Hit the Super Kick on Kenny then Dipper getting up and then hit the Mystery Slam (BackStabler) and Pins Kenny as Jack looking on. The Ref Began to count. 

Ref: 1-2-3! 

(BGM: Tourniquet By Marilyn Manson) 

PENNY: WINNER AND NEW TWAE TV CHAMPION DIPPER PINES! 

Cleveland: Jack didn’t do anything stop that. Why he did that? 

Photo: I think it was Jack Intental make Kenny to lose the title and he chose Dipper to win it. 

PJ: Well Kenny will have Reving on Jack soon and now Dipper is happy. UP Next MAIN EVENT DUKE OF THE RING FINALS IS NEXT BATTLE OF THE HEELS OF TWAE! 

*  
Then We see a Duke of the Ring Chair with a Robe, Scepter and Small Crown on the Chair as Fans cheering. 

PJ: IT IS TIME FOR THE DUKE OF THE RING FINALS! 

Voice: GREED IS GOOD GOOD GOOD! 

(BGM: Take Your Place)

Penny: THIS IS THE FINALS OF THE DUKE OF THE RING TOURNAMENT! FIRST ACOMPLEY BY BETTLEJUICE, BARTHMAOWUE BAT AND RED HULK. HE IS FORM TROY, MICHIGAN WEIGHING AT 241 POUNDS HE IS TERRANCE GREED! 

Crowd: BOOOOO

Cleveland: Well this not good . He got his Crew with him too and I think BNP Need watch out for them. 

Photo: Well we will find out see what will Terrance will do? 

(BGM: Rebel Son) 

PENNY: HIS OPPENT FORM AMY PARK, NEW JERSEY WEIGHING AT 242 POUNDS HE IS BAD NEWS PHANTOM! 

Bad New Phantom: I AM AFRADE I GOT SOME BAD NEWS. HAY GREED SINCE YOU HAVE YOUR BODYGUARD, YOUR TWO SHOFARS OR BUTLERS! 

Beetlejuice was anyone with that insult and Trying keep Barthmowule Bat clam. 

Bad News Phantom: I Am Walking out of here as DUKE OF THE RING! 

Then he enter into the ring as Terrance whispering into Red Hulk ear and Red Hulk nodding. As he, Beetlejuice and Barthmowule Bat went to the back while BNP was shock seeing this. 

PJ: Why he sending his backup to the back. 

Cleveland: I think this going to be a trap. 

Bell Rings as Terrance attacking BNP but BNP Fighting back as he throw Terrance into the ropes but he ducks a closeline and then hit a Tornado DDT. Then he went to stomp on him as he keep stomping on him, then picking him up as he hit a backbreaker and then a Leg drop as he get a 2 count. 

Photo: Well Terrance is keep fighting BNP. 

Then Terrance went for a Sleeper Hold, as he putting the pressure on him, then BNP fighting it as he getting up, then hit the Backbody drop on Terrance as he getting up, then began to closeline Terrance 4 times as he grab him and hit the Ghost Slam (wasteland) But get a 2 count. 

PJ: Man BNP Going for the win but Terrance kick out of that and now BNP is shock. 

Then BNP throw Terrance into the Ropes as he going for The Phantom Scream (Winds of Change) But Terrance counters into a DDT as the fans still booing. Then Terrance getting up before BNP as he dropkick him 3 times, then He hit a Brainbuster on BNP and get a two count. 

 

Then he going for the closeline of Hell but BNP Counter it with the Winds of Change. Then he get a 2 count as he pull his sleeve and getting ready. 

PJ: BNP GOING FOR THE PHANTOM HAMMER 

Then Betteljunice, Bathrmoue Bat came to distract BNP Red Hulk coming though the crowd Terrance as he turn around and then Red Hulk give Terrance a Baton as he hit NMP With it 1-2-3 

(BGM: Take Your Place)

PENNY: HERE YOU WINNER THE 2015 TWAE DUKE OF THE RING. TERRANCE GREED! 

Crowd: YAAAAA.

Cleveland: Well Red Hulk was the one did this and now Terrance is the new Duke of the ring. 

Photo; Well BNP wilt get his payback. 

PJ: GOOD NIGHT AND GOOD FIGHT!


	24. TWAE Heat Europen Invasion Tour 2015 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TWAE HEAT 
> 
> LIVE FORM ODYSSEY ARENA, BELFAST, NORTHERN IRELAND

(BGM: Fight Fire with Fire) 

TWAE HEAT 

LIVE FORM ODYSSEY ARENA, BELFAST, NORTHERN IRELAND 

Fireworks; BOOM BOOM BOOM! 

Astro: HELLO WELCOME TO TWAE HEAT EUROPEN INVASION TOUR LIVE FORM ODYSSEY ARENA, BELFAST, NORTHERN IRELAND I AM ASTRO JESTON 

Brain: I AM BRIAN GRIFFIN. WE HAVING MATCHES WILL STEEL THE SHOW! 

Astro: SO LET GET INTO OUR SINGLES MATCH 

PENNY: THIS IS A ONE ON ONE MATCH UP! DQ IS UP ONLY WAY TO WIN IS PINS FALLS AND SUBMISSIONS! 

Buford Voice; HOLLA IF YA HEAR ME! 

(BGM: Hollar if Ya Hear Me) 

PENNY: FIRST FORM DANVILLE, TRI-STATE, USA WEIGHING AT 259 POUNDS HE IS BUFORD VAN STORM! 

Crowd: BOOOOOOO

Brian: Well Buford trying get back on a winning track but he have not done it. 

Astro: Let see if he can win agent the new Comers to TWAE HEAT. 

(BGM: Action Packed) 

Then Volk and Zagats came out as Fans cheering for them while they did there pose, heading to the ring while high five the fans. Then Volk dive into the ring and pose outside as Zayats did the same thing as they smiling. 

PENNY: HIS OPPENT FORM MOSCOW, RUSSIA NOW RESINING IN JACKSON, MICHIGAN WEIGHING AT 258 POUNDS ACOMPLEY BY ZAYATS HE IS VOLK! 

Crowd: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Astro: Well Volk, Zayats move form Russia since life went a living heck for them and Putan didn’t like there kind. 

Brain: Lucky that Charles have give them a house in Jackson, Michigan to live since Michigan is the only state will not go on that dumb bill too. 

Derpy: Also made that other law legal too. 

Bell Rings 

As Buford, Volk went into a tie up as they trying get one up on each other, then Buford kick Volk as he went for a armbar twist, as he keep twisting Volk Arm, then Volk did a handstand, then another one and then he counters the arm bar twist as he twisting Buford arm. Then he went into a Headlock take down. 

Astro:: Well Buford is on the attack as Zayats cheering Volk on and Volk counter with a Headlock take down. 

Then Buford fighting back as he trying getting up then he hit a back body drop as he getting out of that and then he shaking his head while went to work on Volk. Then he throw Volk into the Ropes as he hit the Powerslam and then singles the end is near. 

Brain: Buford going for the Buford special (Pop up Powerbomb) 

Then he was about to grab Volk, then Zayats jumps on the ring ropes as he shouting to Buford as Buford turn around and then went into a shouting match. Then Volk getting up as he hit Buford form behind with a Closeline as Zayats get down and then Volk hit the V-Drop (Brainbuster/Piledriver) And he pins him.

Ref: 1-2-3! 

(BGM: Action Pack) 

PENNY: WINNER VOLK! 

Crowd: YAAAAA

Photo: Well Zayats distracted Buford as Volk took the advangte and get the win. 

Astro:: Well we are going to a special Interview and after that Number One contender for the US Title next. 

*  
Mary Melody: Hello I am Marry Melody, I am with TWAE TV Champion Dipper Pines and his new Manger Hampton J. Pig. So Dipper how did you and Hampton meet? 

Hampton: Well Mary since I saw Dipper daybue in TWAE and Win the TWAE TV Title. I knew he will be a star like I did. So I ask him if I can be his manger and he agree to it. Now I can lead him become a great superstar once I was. Take it away Dipper. 

Dipper: Thanks Hampton. See Me and Hampton are the same since we came to other permotiosn and always call the weak runt. Now we came to TWAE gust what? We are not the weak runt anymore and I will prove my self as the greatest TWAE TV champ in the world. Also I am going to WWT Rumble match I will be respeting TWAE in there. Also the TV Title will not be defend it too after I come back form WWT, It a high honor since Charles and Ozu came to tell me that I was selected I was happy. Now I will show that I Am the better champion and wrestler. Also Hampton will be at my side too since he manger me. So WWT going to say this watch out Dipper Pines will try to show up and do his best! 

Then they left. 

Mary: Bold words form The TV Champ. 

*  
(BGM: Kaz) 

PENNY: THIS IS A ONE FALLS MATCH AND IT FOR THE NUMBER ONE CONTENDER FOR THE US TITLE. FIRST FORM NEW NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK WEIGHING AT 240 POUNDS HE IS THE FUTURE CUBER J. FAWNSWORT! 

Crowd: YAAAAAAAA

(BGM: Ride the Bus) 

PENNY: HIS OPPENT FORM LAS VEGAS, NEVADA WEIGHING AT 240 POUNDS HE IS MR. TONY VEGAS! 

Crowd: BOOOOOOO

Astro: WELL WINNER OF THIS MATCH WILL MEET HANK VENTURE AT THE FIRST TWAE INTERNATIONAL PPV INVASION EUROPE TOUR FOR THE US TITLE.

Brain: Tony want to get back in the title hunt and this is his chance to do this. 

Derpy: Well this going to be well in this one. 

Bell Rings 

Then the match began as they fighting, punching each other while this happing someone come out to the ring was Bane came out as he heading to the ring. Then Tony closeline Cubert as he see Bane then shouting to him why he is hear. 

Astro: THAT BANE! 

Brain: What he doing here? 

Derpy: Well he is confronting Tony 

Then Cubert see the Distraction as he turn Tony and then hit the Future (Flip Bottom) and Pins him. 

Ref: 1-2-3! 

(BGM: Kaz) 

PENNY: WINNER AND NEW NUMBER ONE CONTENDER FOR THE TWAE US TITLE THE FUTURE CUBERT J. FAWNSOWRTH! 

Crowd: YAAAAAA

Tony was not happy as Bane smiles and left. 

Astro: Well Bane cost Tony the match and that was quick too. 

Brain: Well Tony want some pay back on Bane. 

Derpy: Well Up next a Bonus match Request by Bad Ass Dipper Pines. Next.

*  
commercials 

*

Then King Sombra, Conker, Razor, Robbie, Duncan, Roderick Rat, Danforth Duck, Buford, Jimbo and Chester were in the ring as this was a special request. 

(BGM: Badass By Saliva)

Titatorn: BADASS DIPPER PINES! 

PENNY: THIS IS A SPECAL 11 MEN BATTLE ROYAL IN THE RING KING SOMBRA, CONKER, RAZOR, ROBBIE, DUNCAN, RODERICK RAT, DANFORTH DUCK, BUFORD, JIMBO AND CHESTER! NOW FORM GRAVITY FALLS, OREGON WEIGHING AT 239 POUNDS HE IS ACOMPLEY BY HIS MANGER HAMPON J. PIG AND HIS GIRLFRIEND PIFICIA NORTHWEST HE IS THE TWAE TV CHAMPION BAD ASS DIPPER PINES! 

Crowd; YAAAAAA

Astro: Well this is Bad Ass Dipper Pines request and he need to train for the Rumble match but he need too be focus too. 

Brain: Well this will make his training more better. 

Then the Bell rings 

Dipper began to fighting King Sombra, Conker Fighting Razor, Robbie Fighting Duncan, Roderick fighting Buford and fighting each other as Dipper throw King Sombra out of the ring, then he closeline Razor, Duncan out of the ring, then he Throw Conker out of the ring, Roderick got flip over by Dipper and then closeline Buford out of the ring. Then he hit the Mystery Shack (Backstabber) On Robbie. Then eh grab a Mike. 

Dipper: Hay Timmy you think you going to win well no I am and I want to show you something. 

Then Dipper hit the Mystery Shack on Robbie again then throw him out.

(BGM Bad Ass by Slival) 

Penny: WINNER and 11-0 still the TV Champ Bad Ass Dipper Pines. 

Brain: Well Dipper show this to them and now he is ready.

Derpy: Up next Main event is next.

*  
Commercials 

*  
(BGM: The Second Coming (V5)) 

Titatorn: ED 

PENNY: PLEESEE WELCOME FOR COMANATARY THE FUTURE ED! 

Crowd: BOOO

Astro: Why ED is joining us?

Derpy: I Have no Ideal 

Brain: We we need to ask him 

Ed: Because I want to see this Match and The TV title dose look more good 

Astro: LET GET TO THE MATCH 

(BGM: Warped Mind) 

PENNY: THIS IS A NUMBER ONE CONTENDER MATCH FOR THE TWAE TV TITLE WINNER WILL FACE BAD ASS DIPPER PINES AFTER THE WWT RUMBLE MATCH. FIRST FROM LAS VEGAS, NEVADA WEIGHING AT 242 POUNDS HE IS THE FORMER TWAE TV CHAMPION THE PERFECT ONE KENNY YOUNG! 

Crowd; BOOOOOOOO

(BGM: Patriot) 

Titatorn: Jack Splicer 

Then Jack Splicer came out and put his hand saying WE THE PEOPLE Then heading to the ring.

PENNY: HIS OPPENT FORM LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA HE IS THE MEMBER OF EVIL INC AND ALL AMERICAN AMERICAN BOY GENUIS JACK SPLICER! 

Crowd: YAAAAAA

Astro: Well the crowd is cheering for Jack in this one 

ED: I am going to end this since I wasn’t invited it 

Then ED taking his headphones off as he take a steel chair and smiles. 

Brain: ED WHAT YOU THINK ARE DOING?

Then Ed enter into the ring as he hit Kenny and Jack with the Steel Chair as the ref singles the bell and went to Penny as Ed continuing attacking both of them. 

Penny: THIS MATCH IS NO CONEST! 

Crowd: BOOOOOOO

ED grab the mic 

Derpy: Well ED Ruined the match 

ED: I WANT TO BECOME TV CHAMP SO I AM GOING TO ENTER INTO THIS CONEST! 

(BGM: Queen-Radio Ga Ga) 

Then Michael came out as fans cheering for him. 

Astro: IT THE HEAT GM MICHAEL DE SANTA 

Derpy: Well I think he not happy I should give him a Muffin in the near future 

Michael; Since Ozu and Yes man permitting TWAE Japan Boot Camp. I am going to Take Charge of this mess. ED How dare you interrupted the Main Event. Well if you wan to get in then You are in That Right 3 Days after WWT Rumble match. IT WILL BE ED VS KENNY YOUNG VS JACK SPLICER! A TRIPLE THREAT MATCH. WINNER WILL FACE DIPPER PINES AT TWAE INTERNATIONAL PPV SEVER STORMS. ALSO A NEW MEMBER WILL BE JOINING TWAE HE IS NAPPA AND HE WON THE TWAE JAPAN BOOT CAMP. SO HE WILL BE DAYBUE NEXT WEEK ON IMPACT! THAT IS ALL 

 

Astro: WOW THAT BIG NEWS 

Derpy: Now we will settle who will face Dipper Pines at Sever Storms for the TWAE TV TITLE 

Brain: ALSO Nappa aka Vegeta Friend is coming to TWAE IMPACT 

Astro: SO GOOD NIGHT AND GOOD FIGHT! 

TWAE 2015 Copyright @


	25. CNA Boot Camp Tour live form Birmingham, England

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CNA Boot Camp in Birmingham, England for the show

CNA European Boot Camp Tour  
(BGM: Cross the Line)  
Fire works went off as Fans screaming  
Live form Barclaycard Arena, Birmingham, England

Ash: WELCOME TO CNA EOURPEN BOOT CAMP TOUR I AM ASH KECTUME

Miss Piggy: I AM MQUAW MISS PIGGY

Sonic: I AM SONIC THE HEDGEHOG

(BGM: How Could You By Saliva)

Crowd Cheering and Booing

Kermit: PLEASE WELCOME THE MEMBER OF CNA FERB THREACHER!

Ash: WELL Ferb is coming out and he going to explain Why he attack Monty Monogram

Miss Piggy: Well Ferb was the one attack Monty and see why this happing.

Ferb: You all want to know why I attack Monty? Well I tell you. Seams that we have the same crush on one Girl name Vanessa and gust who got to her first? MONTY not me and it suppose to be me be with her. But That Jerk Monty got to her FIRST. SO Monty since we are from the same country. I CHALLENGE YOU TO A ROYAL STREET FIGHT AT CNA NEW PPV ROYAL BASH!

Sonic: WOW THAT A BIG CHALLENGE THERE!

Ash: I Wonder if Monty will accept the challenge?

(BGM: Real Man’s Man)

Crowd; YAAAAAAAAA

Then Monty Came running towards Ferb as he enter into the ring and then they began to fighting each other.

Sonic: WELL MONTY IS ANGRY AT FERB RIGHT NOW

Ash: MAN This is getting too Real

Then they keep fighting as Guards came and pulling them apart as Monty got the mic.

Monty: SO THIS WHAT THIS ABOUT. WELL YOU GOT YOUR MATCH AND I AM GOING TO KICK YOUR SORRY BUTTS!

*  
Vanessa Doofnesmurts seeing this and was shock.

*  
Miss Piggy: Well Vanessa is not happy.

Ash: Well up Next GH Hill Take on Wolf O’Donald next

*  
(BGM: I am the Bat Man)

Kermit: THIS NEXT MATCH IS SET FOR ONE FALL. FIRST FORM NEW YORK CITY WEIGHING AT 241 POUNDS HE IS WOLF O’ DONALD!

Crowd: BOOOOOO

Sonic: Well Wolf did need some training so he wrestling in CNA before go back to TWAE.

Miss Piggy: Well he did Wrestle in FWAA now he working in CNA.

(BGM: Real American)

Then GH Hill wearing Hillamaina T-Shirt as he heading to the ring

Ash: Ok this is strange seeing this

Kermit: HIS OPPENT FORM DALLAS, TEXAS WEIGHING AT 240 POUNDS HE IS GH GOOD HANK HILL!

Miss Piggy: Is GH Going Hulk Hogen Pase?

Sonic: Look like it and Hilliamiana is running wild

Ash *Groans to that*

Bell Rings

GH, Wolf went into a tie up as they trying get a advance one one another and then Wolf hit the Wolf Cracker (Spinning Reverse Neckbraker) going for the pin

Ref: 1-2

Then GH Hill kick out as Wolf was shock.

Sonic: Why Wolf going for his finisher early?

Miss Piggy: Stupid Ideal Wolf

Ash: Well he didn’t see this coming

Then Wolf went to punch GH Hill but Hill hulking up as he punching him 4 times and then GH Hill saying

GH Hill/Crowd: YOU! *Moving his finger around saying no*

Sonic: Ok GH Hill Just Hulk Up?

Miss Piggy: Somewhere Hulk Hogan is crying

Then GH Hill punching Wolf 4 times, then throw him into the ropes as he hit the big boot and then doing the Pose to the fans as he hit the big Leg Drop and pins him.

Ref: 1-2-3!

(BGM: Real American)

Kermit: WINNER GH HILL!

Crowd: YAAAA

Sonic: Well that was shock.

Miss Piggy: Up next Kang VS Rabbit Jr. Next

*  
Titatorn: THE CNA

(BGM: Immortals)

Then Rabbit Jr. came out wearing the CNA Uniform as he heading to the Ring as Fans booing him

Kermit: NEXT MATCH FIRST RESPETING THE CNA FORM THE VALLEY, CHINA WEIGHING AT 231 POUNDS HE IS RABBIT JR!

Ash: Well Rabbit Jr. was one of the CNA give Monty a Beat down and now he and Skunk Jr. Are going after the CNA Tag Team titles.

Sonic: But he need get past New Guy Name Kang leader of the Kung Fu Dino Posse.

Miss Piggy: Well let see this guy moves.

Titatorn: Kang

(BGM: Tokiwakita)

Kermit: HIS OPPENT FORM NEW YORK CITY WEIGHING AT 245 POUNDS HE IS KANG!

Crowd YAAAA

Sonic: Kang wrestle in NJPW as he was one of the top performer and did win the 9 Belt title. Now sing with CNA he plan to showcase his talent too.

Ash: Well let get to the match

Bell Rings

AS Kang, Rabbit Jr. went into a tie up as Rabbit Jr. went into a headlock as he smiles then Kang throw Rabbit Jr. into the ropes as Rabbit Jr. did a Shoulder tackle then went to the other side of the ring as Kang jumps and land on his chest as Rabbit Jr. Jumps over. Then Kang did a Leap Frog and then he hit the dropkick on Rabbit Jr. AS Rabbit Jr. getting up but Kang backdrop Rabbit Jr. as he getting up and then closeline Rabbit jr. as Rabbit jr. went out of the ring and was not happy with this.

Miss Piggy: Well Rabbit Jr. is having trouble with Kang

Sonic: Man Kang showing some skills there

Ash: Well Rabbit Jr. Need to plan this out.

Then Rabbit Jr, Kang going into Kung Fu pose as they began to fighting Kung Fu Style at each other.

Miss Piggy:Well this is new

Ash: They going at it Kung Fu Style.

Then Kang Ducks Rabbit Jr. Jump Kick as he began to Kick Rabbit Jr. 4 Times and then hit a spinning back hand on Rabbit Jr. as Fans cheering for him.

Sonic: Well Kang show Rabbit Jr. Who is a better Kung Fu master.

Then Kang went to get Rabbit Jr. But Rabbit Jr. grab Kang and then throw him into the turnbuckle as he getting up. Then began to attacking Kang as he hit the Brainbuster then laughing.

Miss Piggy: OK this is not good for Kang

Ash: Rabbit Jr. Going for the Bunny Splash.

Then Rabbit Jr. Went up on the top turnbuckle as he going for the Splash but Kang move out of the way as Rabbit Jr. Miss. Fans cheering

Sonic: Man Kang Move out of the way in time as he getting up.

Then Kang Drop kick Rabbit Jr. Into the Turnbuckle then he screaming as he did another one on Rabbit. Then Began to running into the ropes as Rabbit Jr. Getting up Dizzy as Kang hit the T-Rex Kick (Shotgun Dropkick) and Pins him.

Ref: 1-2-3!

(BGML: Tokiwakita)

Kermit: WINNER KANG!

Crowd: YAAAAAAAA

Miss Piggy: Well Kang win it and he came out in a big win.

Ash: Well up next Tag Team match is next

Sonic: Also Dustan Dan and Tom Williams Beat the UK Best and now they will get a shot at the CNA Tag Team Champ next week.

*  
commercials Spones by PS4

*  
Ash: WE ARE BACK

(BGM:Double Ho Seven)

Titatorn: 10000 Pimp Master Negi Springfield

Kermit: THIS IS A TAG TEAM MATCH FIRST FORM LONDON, ENGLAND WEIGHING AT 204 POUNDS HE IS THE 10000 PIMP MASTER NEGI SPRINGFIELD!

Crowd; YAAAAAAAA

Female Fans Cheering and have sings saying Mary Me Negi

Sonic: Wow Negi got a Fan Base in England

Miss Piggy: Well it there Home town hero and he popular with the ladies

(BGM: World Elite Theme song Remix)

Titatorn: Dewight Conrad

Kermit: HIS TAG TEAM PARTNER FORM KINGSTON, JAMACA NOW RESINING IN New NEW York City weighing at 206 POUNDS HE IS DEWIGHT CONRAD!

Crowd: YAAAAAAA

Sonic: Dewight also in this tournament too and he plan with this one.

Ash: Well a new look and attitude he need to win the tournament

(BGM: Immortals)

THE CNA

Kermit: THERE OPPENTS FIRST FORM VALLEY, CHINA WEIGHING AT 203 POUNDS HE IS THE MEMBER OF THE CNA SKUNK JR!

Crowd: BOOOOOOOOO

Miss Piggy: Well the fans don’t like him

Ash: Skunk Jr. is not the person to team up.

Sonic: I wonder if he and Lion can get along in this match?

(BGM: Panda Club Theme song)

Kermit: HIS TAG TEAM PARTNER FORM TOKYO, JAPAN WEIGHING AT 207 POUNDS HE IS LION!

Crowd: YAAAAAAAAA

Bell Rings

Then Skunk Jr. Super Kick Lion as Fans booing Skunk Jr. and he left as Nigel and Dewight was looking at this. Then Nigel went to Pin Lion as the Ref began to count

Ref: 1-2-3!

Kermit: WINNERS NIGEL SPRINGFIELD AND DEWIGHT CONRAD!

(BGM: Double Ho Seven)

Sonic: OK I think Skunk Jr. Didn’t like it and kick his partner too

Ash: Well Lion won’t take that lying down anyway

Miss Piggy: So it will be Lion VS Skunk Jr. and Nigel VS Dewight. Up Next The Main Event is next.

*  
(BGM: A Hollywood Situation)

Kermit: THIS IS THE MAIN EVENT AND IT IS A NUMBER ONE CONTENDER SHIP FOR THE CNA WORLD TITLE! FIRST FORM HOLLYWOOD, CALIFORNIA WEIGHING AT 223 POUNDS HE IS THE MAIN EVENT SCOTT TANNER!

Crowd: YAAAAAAAA

Sonic: Well This is Scott Tanner chance become the New Champ.

Ash: Scott Rising up since coming to CNA and TWAE.

Miss Piggy: Well we will see if he can win this one.

(BGM: Rivaling Wizard)

Kermit: HIS OPPENT FORM LONDON, ENGLAND WEIGHING AT 223 POUNDS NIGEL THRALL!

Crowd: YAAAAAAAAAA

Ash: Well This will be a match and winner will face the CNA world Champ At CNA PPV EUROPE VICTORY

Bell Rings as Scott and Nigel going to fight but then the Lights went off.

Sonic: WHAT THE?

Miss Piggy: WHO TURN THE LIGHTS OFF?

Ash: Trying figure out

Then a Mystery Person enter into the ring as he hit a Finisher on Nigel and then ran out of the ring. Then Lights came back on as Nigel was Down and out and Scott was looking at this.

Sonic: WHO ATTACK NIGEL?

Ash: Scott is confuse.

The Ref Rings the bell And Scott went to pin

Miss Piggy: Well Scott going to do it anyway.

Ref: 1-2-3!

(BGM: A Hollywood Situation)

Kermit: WELL INFERENCE EVENTS, WINNER AND NEW NUMBER ONE CONTENDER THE MAIN EVENT SCOTT TANNER!

Ash: WELL WE WILL FIND OUT WHO ATTACK NIGEL AND WHY. I AM ASH KECTUME

Sonic: I AM SONIC THE HEDGEHOG

Miss Piggy: I AM MISS PIGGY AND WE WILL BE IN MANCHESTER ARENA FOR CNA PPV EUROPE VICTORY


	26. TWAE Impact EUROPEN INVASION TOUR 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Live form Leeds, England

TWAE IMPACT EURPOPE INVASION TOUR 

(BGM: London Calling by the Clash) 

LIVE FORM FIRST DIRECT ARENA, LEEDS, ENGLAND 

TWAE FANS SCREAMING 

Prince John: WELOCME TO LEEDS, ENGLAND I AM THE VOICE OF TWAE PRINCE JOHN 

Daffy Duck: I AM TWAE HALL OF FAME DAFFY DUCK 

Photo Finish: I AM PHOTO FINISH DALRINGS 

Prince John: WE ARE GETTING READY FOR OUR BATTLE ROYAL INVITATIONAL MATCH. 

Penny: THIS IS THE TWAE BATTLE ROYAL INVITATIONALS MATCH! WINNER WILL GO TO THE BATTLE ROYAL ON HEAT AND FACE STEVE SMITH FOR THE TWAE SUPERHEWIGHT TITLE !

(BGM: Black or White By Bleeding in Stereo) 

PENNY: FIRST FORM TORONTO, ONTARIO, CANADA WEIGHING AT 226 POUNDS THE DELINQUENT DUNCAN! 

Crowd: BOOOOOOO

(BGM: Destroyer) 

Zayats came out with Volk as Fans cheering for him while he high five them. 

PENNY: HIS OPPENT FORM MOSSCOW, RUSSIA NOW LIVING IN JACKSON, MICHIGAN WEIGHING AT 227 POUNDS ACOMPLEY BY VOLK HE IS ZAYATS! 

Crowd: YAAAAAAAAA

PJ: WELL ZAYATS DAYBUE LAST WEEK AND WIN TOO AS HE AND VOLK WERE BETTER. 

Daffy: WELL LET SEE IF THEY CAN GET PAST VETERAN DUNCAN

Photo: DUNCAN WILL HAVE CHEEP TRICKS AND THIS WILL BE HARD FOR ZAYATS TO OVER COME UNLESS IF HE HAVE A ACE IN THE HOLE. 

Then the bell rings as Zayats, Duncan in a tie up as Zayats trying get the upper hand but Duncan kick Zayats and then punch him hard while going for the chops. Then he throw Zayats into the ropes as he going for a closeline but Zayats counters it with a DDT and then Follow by drop-kick. 

PJ: ZAYATS IS ON THE ROLL AS HE GOT DUNCAN ON THE ROPES. 

Then Zayats pick up Duncan as he going for a Supflex but Duncan block it as he punching Zayats sides and then hit a supflex of his own. Then he began to stomping on Zayats as he picking him up and then hit a DDT while go for the pin but Zayats kick out at 2. 

Daffy: WELL DUNCAN CAME BACK WITH A Supflex of his own and attacking Zayats 

Then Duncan hit the Backsupflex as he singles the end and going to the top rope. Then Volk distracting Duncan as he turn to Volk and kicking him in the chest. Then Zayats get up as he hit the Bunny Hop (Jumping Complete Shot) On Duncan and get the pin.

Ref: 1-2-3! 

(BGM: Destroyer)

PENNY: WINNER ZAYATS! 

Photo: Duncan was going to win but Volk distracted him and Zayats hit the Bunny Hop that was amazing as he got the win.

PJ: YEA IT WAS AMAZING TOO AND HE AVANCE TO THE BATTLE ROYAL ON HEAT. 

Daffy: UP NEXT Daybue of Shifty Dingo next.

*  
GameStop Commercials Power to the Players

*  
(BGM: Hava Nagila) 

PJ: WE ARE BACK AND NEXT MATCH 

PENNY: FIRST FORM LANGY FALLS, VIRGINIA WEIGHING AT 239 POUNDS HE IS SNOT! 

Crowd: 50/50 

PJ: WELL THIS IS THE DAYBUE OF SHIFTY DINGO AND NUSTY. SHIFTY DID WRESTLER IN AWF NOW HE WRESTLING HERE

Daffy: WELL LET SEE HIM

Shifty Voice: THIS DINGO IS BACK BABY! 

(BGM: Return of the Ronin)

Voice; 3,2,1!

Then Shifty Came out with Nusty As fans cheering for him and he heading to the ring high five the fans.

PENNY: HIS OPPENT FORM GREENBATCH, AUSTRALIA WEIGHING AT 240 POUNDS HE IS ACOMPLEY BY NUSTY KOLOA HE IS THE AUSTRLAINA DINGO SHIFTY DINGO! 

Crowd: YAAAAAAAAA

Photo: WELL THIS IS START AND WE GET TO SEE HOW HE FIGHTS! 

Bell Rings 

As Shifty, Snot went into a Tie up as Snot knee Shifty in the gut then throw him into the ropes as he lift him in the air but hit a Dropkick in the mid air on Snot as fans cheering then Shifty hit the hip toss on Snot and then another one as he closeline Snot out of the ring. 

PJ: MAN SHIFTY JUST DID A MID AIR DROP KICK ON SNOT AND SEND HIM OUT OF THE RING!

Then Shifty running to the other side of the ropes, then get some more momentum and then did a Dive over the ropes onto Snot as fans cheering for him. Then he throw Snot into the ring as he enters into the ring and then Snot trips Shifty. Then began to stomping him. 

Daffy: Snot on the attack.

Then Snot singles the Golem slam (T-Bone Supflex) But Shifty Counters as he hit the Shift Driver (Screwdriver) Then Pins him.

Ref: 1-2-3! 

(BGM: Return of the Roan) 

PENNY: WINNER SHIFTY DINGO! 

Crowd: YAAAAA

PJ: WELL SHIFTY WIN THE MATCH AND HIT THE SHIFT DRIVER ON SNOT AND ADVANCE TO TWAE HEAT FOR THE BATTLE ROYAL 

Daffy Well up Next DAYBUE OF V 

*  
Tim Hortons Ice Cap Coffee Drink it. IT Taste Good 

*  
Lighting in the ring as his theme music plays

PENNY:THIS MATCH HAVE BEEN CHANGE INTO A EXTREAM RULES MATCH FALLS COUNT ANYWHERE AND WINNER WILL BE HEADING TO TWAE HEAT FOR THE BATTLE ROYAL WINNER GET A SHOT AT THE TWAE SUPERHEVEWIGHT TITLE MATCH. FIRST FORM WINDSOR, ONTARIO, CANADA WEIGHING AT 240 POUNDS HE IS LIGHTING! 

Crowd: YAAAAAAA

PJ: WELL LIGHTING IS IN THE RING AND NOW DAYBUE OF THE MAN CALL V

*Light went out* 

Titatorn: HE IS THE SON OF TRIEK AND NOW HE WILL DAYBUE HIS POWERS WELCOME THE MAN CALL V!

(BGM: The 6th Gate (Dance With the Devil) (A Capella) By D-Devils) 

Titatorn: V

Then V Came out as Fire came out in the background and he was heading to the ring.

PENNY: HIS OPPENT FORM MANHATTAN, NEW YORK WEIGHING AT 242 POUNDS HE IS THE SON OF TRIEK V! 

Crowd: Thinking 

PJ: V IS MISTEROUS AND HE DID WRESTLE IN PWF. NOW HE IN TWAE 

Daffy: WELL WE WILL SEE V SKILLS AND HE IS FRIGHTING TOO.

Bell Rings 

Then V Kick Lighting hard as he pick him up and Power Bomb Him. Then he Pick him Up again punching him 5 times and then hit 5 Power Bombs on him.

Photo: OK V IS NUTS 

PJ: MAN HE MANHANDING HIM!

Daffy: LIGHTING IS NOT DEFINING HIM SELF 

Then He Pick up Lighting as he Lift him in the air and then Drop Him into the ground. Then he went to get the Steel Steps as he place them in the center of the ring and then He pick up Lighting then hit the chokeslam on to the Steel Steps as Lighting Screams. 

Photo: V is Not Playing around right now 

PJ: I think he Want to sent a Message to the Champ.

Then V Set up F Tables outside of the ring as he pour Gas on the 5 Tables and then lit them on Fire as he single the END.

Daffy: V GOING FOR HIS FINISHING MOVE THE GATES OF HELL AND WELL IT HELL FOR LIGHTING! 

Then V Pick up Lighting as he hit the Gates of Hell (Last Ride Powerbomb) Into the 5 Flaming Tables as Lighting as Hurt and OUT COLD. Lucky he wearing Flame resistant Clothing as V went outside of the ring and put his Boot on Lighting Chest as Ref Began the Count. 

1-2-3! 

(BGM: The Gates of Hell) 

PENNY: WINNER AND MOVE TO THE BATTLE ROYAL IS V! 

Photo: Lighting is Injured as EMT Come take Lighting to the Hospital.

PJ: V JUST DESMATED LIGHTING AND NOW HE TELLING THE CHAMP HIS TIME IS UP!

Daffy: UP NEXT Nelson new Girl Greta Wolfcastle will take on Newcomer Princes Penelope for the SHOT AT THE TWAE VIXIEN TITLE NEXT! 

*  
(BGM: International Woman)

Titatorn: The PRINCESS OF AUSTRALIA Princess Penelope 

PENNY: THIS IS THE MAIN EVENT AND IT IS A VIXIEN NUMBER ONE CONTENDER MATCH WINNER WILL FACE THE TWAE VIXIEN CHAMP AT TWAE PPV LONDON INVASION. FIRST FORM SYDNEY, AUSTRALIA WEIGHING AT 240 POUNDS ACOMPLEY BY MAURICE SHE IS PRINCESS PENELOPE! 

Crowd: YAAAAAAA

(BGM: Wild Thing) 

Then Nelson Muntz came out as Fans Cheering form braking up with Francine 

Crowd: WILD THING YOU MAKE MY HART SING! (They sing the rest) 

PJ: WELL NELSON IS HERE AND HE DID BRAKE UP WITH FRANCINE NOW HE GOT A NEW GIRL. 

Daffy: WELL HE WILL INTRODUCE HER 

Nelson: Thanks TWAE FANS. THAT BAG OF STUPID FRANCINE DRAG ME. NOW I AM FREE FROM HER. SO I GOT A NEW GIRL THAT TOOK INSERTS OF ME AND NOW SHE WILL DAYBUE HERE RIGHT NOW. SHE IS FORM BERLIN, GERMANY NOW RESINING IN SPRINGFIELD, OREGON WEIGHING AT 243 POUNDS SHE IS THE GERMAN GLAMAZON SHE IS GREATA WOLFCASTLE! 

(BGM: Glamazon) 

Titatorn: GREATA WOLFCASTEL! 

Crowd Cheering 

Photo: WOW THEY CHEERING FOR HER. 

PJ: WOW SHE IS POPULER. 

Bell Rings 

Greta, Penelope went into a tie up as they trying get one, another then Greta push Penelope down as she showing her strength and fans cheering for her too. Then they went into another tie up as Penelope went into a Headlock as she trying get pressure on Greta but Greta pushing Penelope to the ropes then throw her into the ropes as she knock Penelope down.

Daffy: MAN GRETA DOMANATING THE MATCH 

Then She Pick up Penelope, but Penelope Counters as she hit the DDT then going up top of her finisher the Princess Splash (450 Splash)

Photo: I THINK THIS IS NOT A GOOD IDEA! 

Then Penelope went for her finisher but Greta move out of the way as fans cheering and then she hit her finisher Wolfcastle Slam (Glamslam) And Pins her.

Ref: 1-2-3! 

(BGM: Glamazon)

PENNY: WINNER AND NEW NUMBER ONE CONTENDER FOR THE TWAE VIXIEN TITLE GRETA WOLFCASTLE! 

Crowd: YAAAAAAAA

PJ: WELL SHE WON AND NOW GRETA WILL FACE MABLE FOR THE TWAE VIXIEN TITLE AT LONDON INVASION! 

Daffy: WE WILL SEE YOU ON HEAT 

Photo: GOOD NIGHT AND GOOD FIGHT DARLINGS 

TWAE 2015@


	27. TWAE IMPACT Season 3 ESPOIDE 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Live form Joe Louis Arena, Detroit, Michigan

TWAE IMPACT 

(BGM: Megatron) 

Fireworks: BOOM BOOM BOOM! 

Live: FORM JOE LOUIS ARENA, DETROIT, MICHIGAN 

PJ: WELCOME TO TWAE IMPACT I AM THE VOICE OF TWAE PRINCE JOHN 

Stan Pines: IAM STAN PINES 

Photo Finish: I AM PHOTO FINISH DARLINGS! 

PJ: SO LET GO TO THE FIRST MATCH AND IT IS FOR A SHOT AT THE TWAE TV CHAMPIONSHIP. 

Luther Voice: THE EYES HAVE IT! 

(BGM: Swamp Gas) 

PENNY: THIS IS A FATLE FOUR WAY DANCE ELEMATION MATCH. LAST ONE SURVIE IS AWARD IT A SHOT AT THE TWAE TV CHAMPIONSHIP AT TWAE PPV SEPTEMBER BASH! FIRST FORM THE ACME ACERS BYOU WEIGHING AT 239 POUNDS HE IS LUTHER POSSUM! 

Crowd; BOOOO

PJ: WELL LUTHER AND ZEEK CAME BACK TO BANJO ALSO THEY GOT A NEW MEMBER TOO. 

Stan: YEA A NEW GIRL NAME MILLY POSSUM JUST BEN ADD IT TO TWAE DIVIAS ROSTER FORM TAWE OTHER PERSOMAL BRAND TWAE/AAA. SINCE SHE WRESTLER IN MEXICO AND JAPAN TOO. 

Photo: ALSO SHE WILL DAYBUE TONIGHT SINCE SHE HAVE BEEN ADD IT TO THE MATCH. 

(BGM: Party Tonight) 

PENNY: HIS OPPENT FORM THE PARK, ATLANTA, GEORGIA WEIGHING AT 225 POUNDS HE IS MORDECAI” 

Crowd: YAAAAAAAA

PJ: MORDECAI IS A FORMER FOUR TIME TV CHAMP AND HE WANT THAT TITLE BACK 

Stan: Well My Nephew is the greatest TV Champ of all time 

Photo: Well you are Proud of your Nephew 

Stan: YEP 

(BGM: Natural Born Thrillers) 

PENNY: THERE OPPENT FORM GREENBATCH, AUSTRALIA WEIGHING AT 229 POUNDS HE IS BINKY BILL! 

Crowd: YAAAAAAAA

PJ: WELL BINKY CAME FORM AWF SINCE THEY JOINING TWAE NOW HE PLAN TO BECOME A CHAMPION SOMEDAY. 

Stan: BUT HE NEED SHOW US HOW MUCH A CHAMP HE WANT TO BE

Photo: Well let see the last one. 

(BGM: Satan’s Sister) 

Titatorn: GUMBALL 

Then Gumball came out as he looking at the camera and then smiles while he heading to the ring.

PENNY: THERE OPPENT FORM ELMORE CITY, CALIFORNIA WEIGHING AT 233 POUNDS HE IS GUMBALL WILSON! 

Crowd; YAAAA

PJ: GUMBALL CAME FROM ITPW SINCE IT ALSO A JOINT BRAN WITH TWAE. 

Stan: WELL SINCE NOW ITPW JOIN TWAE SINCE 2010 NOW FIVE YEARS THEY STILL BEEN BEST FRIENDS 

Photo: GUMBALL IS A IPTW JR. LIGHTWEIGHT CHAMP AND Former X-TREAM CHAMP TOO.

Then Gumball hand the IPTW JR. Lightweight title to the ref since this is not for the IPTW Jr. Lightweight title. 

The bell rings as Luther attacking Mordecai then they went out of the ring while Gumball attacking Blinky but Blinky fighting back as they trading punches. 

Then Mordecai kick Luther as he going for the Chillen Driver Then lights went out. 

PJ: WHAT THE?

Stan: What going on with the lights? 

Banjo Voice: DAT! 

Then Lights came back on Banjo, Zeek, Milly and New Possum member with a black sheep mask was there looking at Mordecai as they smiles to him. Then Gumball and Blinky was KO outside of the ring. 

Photo: IT THE POSSUM FAMILY RETURN AND THEY JUST TOOK OUT GUMBALL AND BLINKY! 

Then Luther Was behind Mordecai as Mordecai turn around then he got hit with the Turn around Closeline as Luther singles the end and then he hit the powerbomb and pins him.

Ref: 1-2-3! 

Luther Voice: THE EYES HAVE IT! 

(BGM: Swamp Gas) 

PENNY: WINNER AND NEW NUMBER ONE CONTENDER FOR THE TWAE TV TITLE LUTHER POSSUM! 

PJ: THE POSSUM FAMILY RETURNS AND THEY JUST COST MORDECAI A SHOT AT THE TV TITLE. 

Stan: Dipper need to watch out because Luther and his family are gunning for him even his title too. 

Photo: UP NEXT TAG TEAM MATCH IS NEXT 

*  
Commercials

*  
(BGM: Rollin) 

PENNY: THIS IS A NUMBER ONE CONTENDER MATCH FOR THE TWAE TAG TEAM TITLES WINNER WILL FACE JAPAN MOST WANTED AT TWAE PPV SEPTEMBER BASH! FIRST FORM FORM MOSCOW, RUSSIA NOW RESINING IN JACKSON, MICHIGAN WEIGHING AT COMBINED WEIGHT OF 460 POUNDS TEAM OF VOLK AND ZAYATS THE VANDZ! 

Crowd: YAAAAAAA

PJ: WELL THIS A NUMBER ONE CONTENDER MATCH FOR THE TAG TEAM TITLES. 

Stan: Both teams will compete see who will win this one. 

Photo: THIS WILL BE A GOOD MATCH DARLINGS! 

(BGM: Elite) 

Titatorn: Snips and Snails 

PENNY: THERE OPPENTS FROM PONYVILLE, EQUESTRIA WEIGHING AT COMBIND WEIGHT OF 430 POUNDS TEAM OF SNIPS AND SNAILS! 

Crowd: BOOOOOO

Then Bell Rings 

AS Volk, Snails get into the ring then went into a tie up, as Volk pushing Snails into the Turnbuckle, then the ref count to 5 brake the hold as Volk let go and smiles. Then they move around the ring as fans chanting Volk then they went into another tie up again and then Volk push Snails to the ground as he showing his muscles while the fans cheering for him. 

PJ: Volk showing Snails how strong he is. 

Then they went back into a Tie up as Volk get Snails into a head lock, then Snails punching Volk side as he push him into the ropes, then he throw him into the ropes as he ducks and then hit a dropkick on Volk as he going for the spear but Volk get up and counters with a DDT. Then he drags Snails to his conner, tag in Zayats and then they hit the double dropkick on Snails as Zayats get Snails into a Headlock. Then Snails getting up with Zayats still on his head, then he push Zayats into his conner and Snails tag in. Then Snails punch Zayats in the face as they hit the double supflex and Snails get a pin but a 1 count. 

Stan: Snails and Snips working as a tag team and they got Zayats down for the count. 

Then Snips Dropkick Volk as he Tag in Snails, then pick up Zayats and they going for the Snips/Snails Attack (Doomsday Device) but Zayats punching Snips as he hit the Hurricanara and Snails miss the attack. Then Zayats hit the Shining Wizard on a Daze Snails. As Fans cheering for him. 

Photo: Well Snails miss as Zayats got a shot tagging his tag team partner Volk. 

Then Zayats make the Tag to Volk as he screams, then closeline Snails, then Snips then Spinbuster Snails as he Throw Snips out of the ring and then he hit the V Spear on Snails as he try to get the pin but Snips came back in and brake it up at 2. Then Zayats did a springboard dropkick on Snips sending him out of the ring as Volk getting up, then they hit the NP3 (Powerbomb/Backstabber) AS Volk get the pin. 

Ref: 1-2-3! 

(BGM: Rollin) 

PENNY: WINNERS AND NEW NUMBER ONE CONTENDERS TO THE TWAE TAG TEAM TITLES. VOLK AND ZAYATS THE NP3! 

Crowd: YAAAAAAAAA

PJ: WELL THEY WILL FACE JAPAN MOST WANTED AT SEPTEMBER BASH! 

Stan: UP NEXT a 4 WAY DANCE FOR THE TWAE VIXIEN TITLE IS NEXT BECAUSE A DAYBUE OF A MYSTERY VIXEN WILL APPEAR.

*  
Commercials  
*  
PJ: WE ARE BACK AND TIME FOR THE NEXT MATCH 

(BGM: Hurt You) 

Titatorn: NIGHTMARE SEVEN 

PENNY: THIS IS A FATAL FOUR WAY DANCE AND IT A SHOT AT THE TWAE VIXIEN TITLE AT SEPTEMBER BASH. FIRST FORM ENDSVILE, CALIFORNIA WEIGHING AT 203 POUNDS SHE IS MANDY! 

Crowd: BOOS 

(BGM: Battle of the Band) 

Alidgo came out as fans booing at her. 

PENNY HER OPPENT FORM CANTERLOT CITY, EQUESTRIA WEIGHING AT 205 POUNDS SH EIS ALDIEGO! 

Crowd; BOOOOOO

Milly Voice: DATH! 

Titatorn: Milly: Detroit. I am here! *Blow the light out* 

(BGM: Live in Fear/Broken out of Love) 

PENNY: THERE OPPENT FROM THE BYOU NEW ORLEANS, LOUISIANA WEIGHING AT 207 POUNDS MILLY POSSUM! 

Crowd: BOOOOOOO

(BGM: Kimi no soba de ~Hikari no theme~) 

PJ: WHAT THE? 

Stan: A NEW COMMER? 

PENNY: THERE OPPENT FORM TOKYO, JAPAN WEIGHING AT 215 POUNDS SHE IS DAWN! 

PJ: THIS IS A SHOCKER. DAWN HAVE BEEN SING TO TWAE BY CHARLES. 

Stan: Means that she will compete for the Vixen title. 

Bell Rings 

As Dawn Fighting Mandy, Alidgo Fighting Milly, Alidgo send Milly outside of the ring as Dawn fighting Mandy but Mandy Kick her in the chest and beating her up. Then Black Cerveo came with a Steel Chair as Aria and Sontana Dusk came stop her. Then Misty and Jinx came help out as Alidgo did a Dive on them and then Milly did a dive on them too. As Mandy see this and went to help. But she got turn around and Dawn hit her with the Cornadation (Cutter). Then Pins her. 

Ref: 1-2-3! 

(BGM: Kimi no soba de) 

PENNY: WINNER AND NEW NUMBER ONE CONTENDER FOR THE TWAE VIXIEN TITLE DAWN! 

Crowd: YAAAAAAA

PJ: WOW WHAT A SUPRISE UPESET THERE. 

Stan: WELL THE DAZZLINGS AND NIGHTMARE SEVEN GOT INTO A FIGHT. COST MANDY THE TITLE 

Photo: UP NEXT DARLINGS MAIN EVENT A SHOT AT THE TWAE SUPERHEVEWIGHT TITLE NEXT.

*  
Commercials

*

PENNY: NOW IT IS TIME FOR THE MAIN EVENT AND IT IS A 4 WAY DANCE FOR THE TWAE SUPERHEVEWIGHT TITLE. 

Morty Voice: LISTEN IT TIME! 

(BGM: IT TIME) 

Titatorn: MORTY! 

PENNY: FIRST FORM DAYTON, OHIO WEIGHING AT 220 POUNDS ACOMPLEY BY RICK HE IS MORTY! 

(BGM: Patriot) 

PENNY: HIS OPPENT FORM LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA WEIGHING AT 230 POUNDS HE IS A MEMBER OF EVIL INC. HE IS THE ALL AMERICAN AMERICAN JACK SPLICER! 

Jack: WE THE PEOPLE! 

(BGM: Blood and Fire) 

Titatorn: BART SIMPSON! 

PENNY: THERE OPPENT FORM SPRINGFIELD, OREGON WEIGHING AT 230 POUNDS HE IS BART SIMPSON! 

(BGM: Return of the Ronin) 

TITATORN: RAIMUNDO! 

PENNY: THERE OPPENT FORM RIO, BRAZIL WEIGHING AT 231 POUNDS HE IS RAIMUNDO! 

Crowd; YAAAAAAAA

PJ: Well Raimundo just sing to TWAE since he never became champion. 

Stan: WELL THIS IS FINALY SHOT GET THE CHANCE. 

Then The Bell rings as Bart attacking Jack Splicer as he kicking his butt, Then throwing him out of the ring as he went after him, then Raimundo and Morty shake hands as they went into a tie up. Then Raimundo got Morty in a head lock as Morty trying get out then he punch Raimundo in the shoulders and then throw him into the ropes then Raimundo hit Morty with a Shoulder Block. Then Raimundo run to the other side of the ropes as Morty jump to his stomic as Raimundo jumps over him, then Morty get up and Leap Frog over Raimundo. Then he hit the Hip Toss on Raimundo then another one and then a Headlock Takedown. But Raimundo counters it with a Leg sisters then Morty get out of that as they went into there pose and the fans cheering for them too. 

Photo: Rai and Morty are something. They can do moves. 

Then Bart Throw Jack into the Steel Steps, then he enter into the ring attacking Raimundo and Morty. As he throw Raimundo out of the ring as he went back working on Morty punching him and kicking him into the Chest and then hit the Piledriver on Morty, Then Rick screaming at Bart as Bart punch Rick in the Face and then Jack came attack him form behind. 

PJ: THAT WAS DISREPSECTALFULL THERE. PUNCHING RICK SINCE HE WAS SUPROTING MORTY! 

Then Jack throw Bart into the Turnbuckle as he going for the Splash but Bart Ducks and make Jack mist and then Hit the Piledriver Then he screams but Raimundo enter into the ring, then Hit the Backstabber on Bart and then The Stunner on Bart too and get the Pin 

Ref: 1-2-3! 

(BGM: Return of the Roin) 

PENNY: WINNER AND NUMBER ONE CONTENDER FOR THE TWAE SUPERHEWIGHT TITLE RAIMUNDO! 

Crowd: YAAAAAA

Photo: Raimundo won this one 

PJ: ALSO DID A SICK FINSHER TOO. 

Stan: THANKS FOR WATCHING TWAE GOOD NIGHT AND GOOD FIGHT.


	28. TWAE SEPTEMBER BASH 2015

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Live at the Kombank Arena in Belgrade, Serbia

Post Show Results 

Kenny Young Def Cubert J. Fawansworth by cheating 

*

THE BIGGEST EVENT WILL HAPPEN IN SERBIA THAT RIGHT. FOR THE FIRST TIME TWAE IS LIVE IN BELGRADE, SERBIA AND EVERY TITLE IS ON THE LINE. WELCOME SERBIA TO SEPTEMBER BASH! 

*  
(BGM: Night of Gold) 

TWAE, PLAY STATION 4, BURGER KING AND PIZZA HUT PRESENTS SEPTEMBER BASH! 

*

Fireworks: BOOM BOOM BOOOM! 

PJ: WELCOME TO SEPTEMBER BASH I AM THE VOICE OF TWAE PRINCE JOHN 

Cleveland: I AM CLEVELAND BROWN 

Stan: I AM STAN SMITH TAKING PHOTO FINISH PLACE SINCE SHE HAD TO ATTEND TO A FASHON SHOW IN EQUESTRIA 

PJ: OUR FIRST MATCH IS FOR THE TV TITLE! 

Cleveland: LUTHER WANT THAT TITLE BACK AND HE WANT TO RENAME IT TV CREEPYPASTA TITLE.

Stan: WELL LET SEE IF LUTHER CAN WIN THIS ONE. 

PJ: ALSO THE POSSUM FAMILY ARE BAN FORM RING SIDE. 

PENNY: NOW IT IS TIME FOR THE TWAE TV CHAMPIONSHIP! 

TWAE TV CHAMPIONSHIP!

Luther; THE EYES HAVE IT! 

(BGM: Swamp Gas) 

PENNY: THE CHALLENGER FORM THE BYOU NEW ORLEANS, LOUISIANA WEIGHING AT 230 POUNDS HE IS THE MEMBER OF THE POSSUM FAMILY LUTHER POSSUM! 

Crowd; 50/50 Cheering and Booing 

(BGM: Badass by Saliva) 

Titatorn: BAD ASS DIPPER PINES 

Crowd: YAAAAA

Fireworks: BOOM BOOM BOOM!

PENNY: THE CHAMPION ACOMPLEY BY HIS MANGER HAMPTON J. PIG FROM GAVITY FALLS, OREGON WEIGHING AT 229 POUNDS HE IS THE CURRENT AND RAINING TWAE TV CHAMPION BAD ASS DIPPER PINES! 

PJ: HIS GIRLFRIEND PACIFICA NORTHWEST IS IN HIS DRESSING ROOM WITH GUARDS TOO. 

Stan: HE WANT TO MAKE SURE HIS GIRL IS SAFE.

Cleveland: NOW THIS GOING TO BE A INTENSE MATCH. 

Bell Rings 

Luther attacking Dipper, as he kicking and punching him. Then he throws Dipper into the ropes but Dipper ducks a closeline and then hit a DDT. Then he pick him up while punching him as he body slam Luther. Then began to put Luther in a headlock as he putting pressure on his head and then punching him in the head. Luther then began to getting up and hit a back body drop on Dipper, then he getting up as he was up and then throw Dipper out of the ring while he catching his breath. Hampton began to checking on his client while Luther began to head out and go after Dipper. Then he grab Dipper then throw him into the ring as he stares At Hampton then went into the ring while Dipper getting up then he dropkick him into the ropes as Dipper Catch his breath. 

PJ: Ok Luther was looking at Hampton and now he got dropkick by Dipper. 

Stan: This is Dipper chance. 

Then Dipper grab Luther as he supflex Luther, as he hit the elbow drop while punching him and then he hit a leg Drop on Luther he pins him but get a two count. Then Luther getting up and hit the Sidewalk slam. As Luther going into the conner then going for the turn around closeline as Dipper ducks and then Luther hit the superkick as he pins Dipper then get a 2 count. Then Luther going for a turn around closeline but Dipper counters into a Double DDT as he pins him but Luther kick out at 2. 

Cleveland: Man this is intents. 

Then Dipper going to the top turnbuckle as he going for a moonsuit but Luther move out of the way and then hit the Turn around closeline on Dipper as he pins him but he kick out at 2.5 as Luther was not happy and looking at the Ref while Hampton was whipping his four head. 

PJ: MAN DIPPER KICK OUT OF THAT. 

Stan: MAN LUTHER IS SHOCK AND CAN’ T BELEVEL THIS. 

Then Luther going for the Eyes that Have it Bomb (Powerbomb) But he looking at Hampton as he throw Dipper then walking towards Hampton while Hampton was moving back, then Dipper ran and then hit the Mystery (Backstabber) On Luther and pins him. 

Ref: 1-2-3! 

(BGM: Bad Ass) 

PENNY: WINNER AND STILL THE TV CHAMPION BAD ASS DIPPER PINES! 

Cleveland: MAN DIPPER RETAIN HIS TITLE AND LUTHER WENT DUMB 

PJ: WELL GUST HE WILL LEARN THAT. UP NEXT TWAE TAG TEAM TITLE MATCH IS NEXT. 

*  
Commercials 

*  
PJ: WE ARE BACK AND IT IS FOR THE TWAE TAG TEAM TITLE MATCH

PENNY: THIS IS FOR THE TWAE TAG TEAM CHAMPIONSHIP 

(BGM: We’re Coming Down) 

Titatorn: MICHIGAN RUSSIANS Volk and Zayats 

Crowd: YAAAAAA

PENNY: THE CHALLANGERS FORM PORT HURON, MICHIGAN WEIGHING AT COMBIND WEIGHT OF 350 POUNDS TEAM OF VOLK AND ZAYATS THE MICHIGAN RUSSIANS 

PJ: THE SIBERA FANS ARE HAPPY TO SEE THEM AND NOW THEY BACK NEAR RUSSIA BUT IN SIBERA 

Stan: WELL AT LESE WE NOT IN RUSSIA. CHARLES SAY THAT HE WILL GO NEAR RUSSIA BUT NOT GO IN RUSSIA TO PERMOTE TWAE. 

(BGM: GULITY) 

Voice: WE FIND THE DEFENTES GULITY! 

Titatorn: JAPANESS MOST WANTED! 

PENNY: THERE OPPENTS ACOMPLEY BY TOMOKO FORM TOKYO, JAPAN WEIGHING AT COMBIND WEIGHT OF 345 POUNDS TEAM OF KUNIO MURAI AND NOBRU YOSHIKAWA JAPANESS MOST WANTED! 

Crowd: YAAAAAAAAA

Then Kunio and Yoshikawa with Tomoko pose as fire works appear. While Tomoko Carrying the Japan Flag. As they heading to the ring then pose while looking at them. Then Tomoko went to the back with the Flag. 

PJ: GUST THEY WANT TO MAKE THIS A EVEN MATCH. 

Then the bell rings as Kunio, Volk went into a Tie up while trying get one up on each other and then Kunio got Volk in a head lock as he putting the pressure on Volk head. Then Volk push Kunio into the Ropes as Kunio did a Shoulder block take down on Volk as Kunio running to the other side of the ropes, then Volk went on his chest as Kunio jump over him and then hit a Power Slam on Kunio. 

Then Volk take Kunio then drag him over to Zayats as he Tag in Zayats then they hit the double Supflex on Kunio and Zayats pins while Volk went out of the ring. 

Ref: 1-2

Then Kunio kick out at two, as Zayats began to work on the arm but Kunio counters with a DDT and then he drag Zayats to Yoshikawa as he tag Yoshikawa in. Then Yoshikawa and Kunio hit the double Super Kick on Zayats. As Yoshikawa make the pin while Kunio went out of the ring but Zayats kick out at 2. 

Stan: Man Double Team moves but didn’t get the pin. 

Then Yoshikawa pick up Zayats then did the 10 Kicks to his Leg, Face and body as he hit the Spinning Kick then follow by a Hand Stand Splash. Pins Zayats but Zayats kick out of 2. Then he Tag in Kunio as Kunio put Zayats in a headlock then punching his face while Yoshikawa went out of the ring and then Kunio hit a DDT but get the 2 count. Then he going up top rope as he going for the Leg drop but Zayats move out of the way as Fans cheering for this and then crawling his way to Volk. Then Zayats tag in Volk as Kunio Tag in Yoshikawa then Volk closeline Yoshikawa 2 times as he hit a backbody drop then He Punch Kunio out as he throw Yoshikawa and then hit the Big Boot. Then He hit the Wolf Bite (Powerbomb) But Kunio came in and brake it up at two. Then he punch Zayats out of the ring as they going for the Death Scenes. Yoshikawa went up top as Kunio Pick up Volk and then they hit the Death Scenes but Zayats came into the ring and brake it up at 2. Then he Throw Kunio out of the ring, then They hit the R Express (Powerbomb/BackStabber) Then Zayats hit the Rabbit Dive over the Ropes on Kunio as Fans Cherirng and Volk Pins Yoshikawa. 

Ref: 1-2-3! 

(We Coming Down) 

PENNY: WINNER AND NEW TWAE TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS VOLK AND ZAYATS THE MICHIGAN RUSSIANS! 

Crowd; YAAAAAAAA

Photo: They won it and became New Tag Team Champions Darlings 

PJ: THIS IS THERE FIRST TITLE AND FANS IN SIBERA ARE CHEERING THEM ON.

Then Kunio, Yoshikawa went into the ring as they looking at Volk and Zayats then they looking back at them. Then Kunio, Yoshikawa hold there hands as Volk and Zayats shake on it then rase there hands as fans cheering. 

Kunio: That was the best match. But since we got Rematch Claws. 

Yoshikawa: We want a Rematch for those titles. 

Kunio; In the Next PPV TWAE CREEPYPASTA. JAPAN MOST WANTED TAKE ON MICHIGAN RUSSIANS FOR THE TWAE TAG TEAM TITLES 

Yoshikawa: IN A 4 CAGE MATCH OF PAIN MATCH. 

Kunio: SO WHAT YOU SAY? 

Volk: YOU WANT THIS? 

Zayats: THEN YOU GOT IT! WE WILL DEFEND THESE TITLE ONE MORE TIME AGENTS YOU! 

STAN: WOW WHAT A BLOCKBUSTER ANOUNCE MENT. 

Photo: IN TWAE NEXT PPV CREEPYPASTA IT WILL BE 4 CAGE MATCH TORNADO TAG TEAM FOR THE TWAE TAG TEAM TITLES! 

PJ: JAPAN MOST WANTED AND MICHIGAN RUSSIANS WILL GO AT IT ONE MORE TIME. THE TITLES WILL BE HANGING UP TOP THE 4TH CAGE.

Stan: BUT UP NEXT THE GURDGE MATCH IS NEXT! 

*  
Commercials 

*  
(BGM: Sweet Dreams) 

PENNY: THIS IS A GURDGE MATCH SET FOR ONE FALL. NO DQ ONLY WAY TO WIN IS PINS FALLS OR SUBMISSION. FIRST ACOMPLEY BY DR. EGGMAN FORM MINNEAPOLIS, MINNESOTA WEIGHING AT 235 POUNDS HE IS JEFF THE KILLER! 

Crowd: (50/50) 

PJ: Well this all started after Jeff end Reaper Streak and Now Reaper is POED at this. Want to Shut up Jeff. 

Stan: Well Dr. Engman started this too and gust this is not a good ideal to anger the Reaper. 

(BGM: Rest in Peace) 

PENNY: HIS OPPENT FORM DEATH VALLEY, CALIFORNIA WEIGHING AT 235 POUNDS HE IS THE REAPER TYPHOON CAT! 

Crowd; YAAAAAAA

Then Jeff went out side of the ring as he running to meet the Reaper but the Reaper punch Jeff then they began to fighting each other as they heading to the ring and then Jeff throw Reaper into the Steel Steps. Began to stomping on him while punching him in the face too. Then Jeff went to get the Steel Chair as he going to hit The Reaper with it but the Reaper ducks, Jeff hit the Steel Steps instead then Reaper grab Jeff and then hit the flapjack with Jeff on the Steel Steps as Reaper catching his breath. 

Photo: Jeff was going for Steel chair to the Steel Steps but Reaper counters it into Flapjack to the Steel Steps. 

Then Reaper grab Jeff as the throw him into the ring, then he went into the ring and then throw Jeff into the turnbuckle as he began to punching him 10 times. Then one big punch to his head, then he hit the Snake Eyes on Jeff follow by a Big Boot and get the pin but Jeff kick out at 2 as Eggman was happy on that one. The Reaper picking up Jeff as he hit the supflex, began to working on his arm as Jeff punch Reaper in the face then he began to fire back with left and right punches. Then Jeff throw Reaper into the Ropes hit a Drop kick. Then he went for the Sweet Dreams (Piledriver) But Reaper Kick out a 2. Then Jeff began to working on Reaper arm. AS Reaper grab Jeff and then hit the spine buster. Then grab Jeff arm as he hit the Old School and then a Tombstone Piledriver. But Jeff Kick out at 2. 

Photo: Both men kick out at each other finishers and this is a wild match 

Then Jeff hit the Killer move (The Kmora Lock) As he trying to get The Reaper to Tap out. Then the Time Keeper see it and ring the bell. Shaggy see this then telling the Ref he did;t single the bell but The time Keeper Agure with the Ref. 

PJ: The Ref and Time Keeper Auguring that Reaper didn’t tap out but the Time Keeper saying that the Reaper did. 

Then Jeff Turn around as The Reaper got the Cat Gate (Hells Gate) On Jeff and then Jeff Taps out as the Ref see this and ring the bell. 

(BGM: Rest in Peace) 

Penny: WINNER BY SUBMISSION THE REAPER TYPHOON CAT! 

Engman Was angry and screams as Jeff was not happy too. 

Stan: WELL THIS IS A CONVERICAL WIN FOR THE REAPER AS HE MAKE JEFF TAP OUT. 

Photo: Well up next TWAE INTERNATIONAL TITLE MATCH IS NEXT. FALL COUNT ANYWHERE MATCH. 

*  
Rigby: OOOOOOOOH! 

(BGM: In the Middle of Now) 

PENNY: THIS IS A TRIPLE THREAT FALLS COUNT ANYWHERE MATCH AND IT IS FOR THE TWAE INTERNATIONAL TITLE. FIRST THE CHALLENGER FORM THE PARK, ATLANTA, GEORGIA WEIGHING AT 234 POUNDS HE IS RIGBY! 

Crowd: YAAAAA

PJ: RIGBY IS A FORMER 2 TIME TWAE INTERNATIONAL CHAMP AND 3 TIME TWAE TAG TEAM CHAMP WITH MORDICA. 

Stan: WELL HE WANT TO BECOME 3 TIME TWAE INTERNATIONAL CHAMP. NOW WE WILL SEE WILL HE GET THAT CHANCE. 

(BGM: Gumball Smooth Rap Beat) 

PENNY: HIS OPPENT FROM ELMWOOD, CALIFORNIA WEIGHING AT 235 POUNDS HE IS GUMBALL WATTERSON! 

Crowd: YAAAAAAAA

Photo Finish: WELL GUMBALL JUST SING TO TWAE A 4 YEAR DEAL AND HE WILL BECOME THE STAR IN THE NEAR FUTURE TOO. 

(BGM: Blue Jay Way By Secret Machines) 

PENNY: THERE OPPENT FORM TOKYO, JAPAN WEIGHING AT 241 POUNDS HE IS THE TWAE INTERNATIONAL CHAMPION GONARD! 

Crowd: YAAAAAAAAAAAA

PJ: WELL GONARD IS THE CURRENT TWAE INTERNATIONAL CHAMPION SINCE HE WON IT AT TOONAMAINA 32 AND NOW HE PLAN TO DEFEND HIS TITLE LIKE A FIGHTING CHAMPION 

Then the Bell rings as Gumball, Rigby attacking Gonard as they closeline him out of the ring, then they began to fighting each other as Gumball hit the supflex on Rigby as he picking up Rigby then follow by a Supflex and a leg drop. AS he pin Rigby but Gonard came in, brake it up while punching Gumball 4 times and then hit a Brainbuster. Then Gonard pick up Rigby, give him a big boot as Rigby went outside of the ring and Gonard continue attacking Gumball. Then Gonard hit the Powerslam on Gumball as he get a 2 count. Then Rigby going to Spear Gonard but Gonard move out of the way but Spear the Ref. Then a Music playing 

(BGM: How Bad I can Be) 

Then Someone in a Mask came in to the ring, then attacking Gonard as he hit the Double DDT and Then Throw Rigby out of the ring as he hit the Powerbomb On Gonard then ran out of the ring as the ref waking up. 

PJ: HAY WHY THE MASK MAN ATTACK GONARD?

Stan: OK THIS IS STRNAGE 

Then Gumball went up to the turnbuckle and then hit the Watterson Splash (450) and pin him. 

Ref: 1-2-3! 

(BGM: Gumball Smooth Rap Beat) 

PENNY: WINNER AND NEW TWAE INTERNATIONALS CHAMPION GUMBAL WATTERSON 

Fans are not happy with this. 

PJ: OK WHAT GOING ON HERE AND WHY DID THAT MASK MAN ATTACK GONARD AND RIGBY?

Stan: I HAVE NO IDEAL. WE WILL GET TO THE BOTTOM OF THIS MESS. 

Photo: UP NEXT TRIPLE TREAT MATCH FOR THE TWAE VIXIEN TITLE IS NEXT. 

*  
Commercials

*  
Franice Voice: FRANICE FOR BULGARIA FRANICE FOR MACHA! 

(BGM: Roar of the Lions) 

PENNY: THIS IS A TRIPLE TREAT ELEMATION MATCH AND IT IS FOR THE TWAE VIXIEN TITLE. FIRST FORM BULGARIA WEIGHING AT 240 POUNDS SHE IS FRANICE! 

PJ: WELL FRANICE AND NELSON BROKE UP. NOW SHE ALONE SOLO. ALSO FACING NELSON NEW GIRL. 

(BGM:Glamazon) 

TITATORN: GREATA WOLFCASTLE!

PENNY: HER OPPENT FORM SPRINGFIELD, OREGON WEIGHING AT 227 POUNDS ACOMPLEY BY NELSON MUNTZ SHE IS THE GLAMAZON GREATA WOLFCASTLE! 

Crowd; YAAAAAAAA

Mabel: BONG HAHAHAAAHHA

(BGM: Gravity Falls Theme Mabel Remix) 

PENNY: THE CHAMPION FORM GRAVITY FALLS, OREGON WEIGHING AT 235 POUNDS SHE IS THE CURRENT TWAE VIXIEN CHAMPION MABEL PINES! 

Crowd: YAAAAA

Stan: MABEL HAVE BEEN THE CHAMP FOR 2 MONTS NOW.

Then Franice attacking Mabel as she throw her out of the ring, then Greata dropkick Franice int he back as she picking her up and then began to punching her. Then Franice began to fighting back with knife edge chops to the chest, as she kick Greata and then hit a supflex on her. While began to working on her back, while she trying get out of it.

Then Mabel came in, closeline Franice back as she punching her and kicking her. But Franice throw Mabel out of the ring again. Then Greata attacking Franice as she hit the supflex, then a Leg drop as Nelson smiles and then looking on too. Then Franice punch Great and then Hit the Back Breaker as she going for the Aragonite. But Nelson distracted her as she screams at Nelson. Then Greata hit the Greata Slam. But Mabel hit the Mabel Down (Styles Clash) And pins her. 

Ref: 1-2-3! 

(BGM: Gravity Falls Theme Mabel Remix) 

Penny: WINNER AND STILL THE TWAE VIXIEN CHAMPION MABEL PINES! 

Crowd: YAAAAA

PJ: Well Franice was distracted and Greata took a advance but she forgot Mabel. Now Mabel win this one. 

Stan: WELL NEXT MAIN EVENT THE TWAE SUPERWEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP! 

Photo: We be back 

*  
Commercials

*

THE GREED IS GOOD, GOOD, GOOD! 

(BGM: Natural Born Thrillers) 

PENNY: THIS IS A 4 WAY DANCE AND IT IS FOR THE TWAE SUPERHEAWEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP NO DQ MATCH. FALLS COUNT ANYWHERE. ONLY WAY WIN IS PIN FALLS AND SUBMISSIONS. FIRST THE CHALLENGER FROM FLINT, MICHIGAN NOW HE LIVING IN LONDON, ONTARIO, CANADA WEIGHING AT 242 POUNDS TERRANCE GREED! 

Crowd: BOOOOOOO 

PJ: WELL TERRANCE SENT BETTLEJUICE, BARTHMOWEUE BAT AND RED HULK TO THE BACK. 

Stan: WELL LET SEE IF HE KEEP HIS WORD! 

(BGM: Rise Above) 

PENNY: THE SECOND CHALLANGER FORM SAN PAUBO, BRAZIL WEIGHING AT 239 POUNDS HE IS RAIMUNDO! 

Crowd: YAAAAAAAA

Photo: WELL RAIMUNDO IS SING WITH TWAE TO A 4 YEAR DEAL AS HE PLAN BECOME THE TWAE SUPERWEIGHT CHAMPION. 

Voice: QUITE ON THE SET! 

Titatorn: Then Hollywood, other things happen and Steve smiles. 

Steve: I AM AWSOME! 

(BGM: I Came to Play) 

PENNY: THIRD CHALLANGER FORM WASHINGTON, DC NOW LVIING IN HOLLYWOOD, CALIFORNIA WEIGHING AT 240 POUNDS HE IS STEVE SMITM. 

Crowd: (50/50) 

Stan: WELL MY SON THE FORMER TWAE SUPERWEIGHT CHAMPION AND NOW HE PLAN GET THE TITLE BACK. 

Shifty: LISTEN IT IS TIME! 

(BGM: It Time) 

Titatorn: Shifty Dingo 

PENNY: THE CHAMPION. FROM GREENBATCH, AUSTRALIA WEIGJING AT 243 POUNDS HE IS THE TWAE SUPERWEIGHT CHAMPION SHIFTY DINGO! 

Crowd: YAAAAAAAAA

PJ: HERE COME THE CHAMP AND HE WILL BE DEFINING HIS TITLE AGENTS 3 OTHERS. 

Stan: Well this will be the match. 

The Bell Rings: Ding Ding 

Then Terrace attacking Shifty, Rai attacking Steve as they went out of the ring and heading to the back keep fighting each other. Then Terrance throw Shifty out of the ring as he follows, then Shifty punching Terrance as he fighting back and then he throw Shifty into the announcer table. Then Terrance began to remove the equipment out of the announcer table as he going for the Greed Bomb, but Shifty punching him back and then DDT him. Then Shifty put Terrance into the Table as he going for the 450 splash but Red Hulk came, grab Shifty and then choke sham him outside of the ring. AS Betteljuice and Bathmoule Bat help Terrance out. 

PJ: OH COME ON 

Stan: Well gust this won’t be good for Shifty.

Then Raimundo throw Steve into the Ramp, as he seeing Terrance, Red Hulk, Bathromue and Beetlejuice about to Power Bomb Shifty into the Table. Then he running back to the ring, as Terrance hit the Greed Bomb with Shifty into the Table as Shifty was out cold and Then Raimundo hit the Dive over the ropes on 4 of them as they fell. Then Raimundo get the steel chair as he hit Red Hulk, Beetlejuice and Bathromue. Then ducks Terrance closeline as he hit Terrance with the Steel Chair, Then he throw Terrance into the ring and then He hit his finisher Wind Splash (450) and Pins him. 

Ref: 1-2-3! 

(BGM: Rise Above) 

PENNY: WINNER AND NEW TWAE SUPERHEWIGHT CHAMPION RAIMUNDO! 

Crowd: YAAAAAA

PJ: RAIMUNDO DID IT AND HE BECAME THE NEW TWAE SUPERHEWIGHT CHAMPION 

Stan: WELL SIFTHY WASNT PIN BUT TERRANCE WAS. SO SIFTHY WILL GET A REMATCH SOON. 

Photo: RIGHT NOW RAIMUNDO CELEBRATING HIS WIN. 

PJ: I AM PRINCE JOHN, THIS IS STAN SMITH AND PHOTO FINISH. GOOD NIGHT AND GOOD FIGHT FORM TWAE SEPTEMBER BASH!.


	29. TWAE THANKSGIVING CREEPYPASTA BASH 2015

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TWAE THANKSGIVING CREPEYPASTA 2015 live form GEORGIA DOME, ATLANTA, GEORGIA 
> 
> THIS IS THE END OF Season 5. SEASON Six will come out in 2016 So Good night and Good Fight

TWAE Announcer: IT TIME TO GIVE THANKS. THE CREEPYPASTA WANT TO CELEBRATED THANKSGIVING IN THERE OWN WAY. 

Slender man at the head table passing the Turkey to Jeff the Killer with Dr. Eggman, Sonic.exe, Rainbow Factory Rainbow Dash, Cupcakes Pinky Pie brining in the desert, Insane Twilight Sparkle, Rotten Apples Applejack making the drinks, love me Futtershy brining her Dead animal friends, BRVR was there and then every creepypasta were at the table with there food, saving thanks then they began to eat and drink. At the Big Plate were the Turkey at saying TWAE CREEPYPASTA THANKSGIVING STYLE! 

*  
(BGM: Build a Bridge by Limp Bizkit) 

PLAY STATION 4, WENDYS AND THE ATLANTA FALCONS PERSENTS TWAE CREEPYPASTA THANKSGIVIGN 2015! 

*  
Fireworks: BOOM BOOOM BOOM! 

Crowd screaming 

LIVE FORM THE GEORGIA DOME, ATLANTA, GEORGIA! 

PJ: WELCOME TO TWAE CREEPYPASTA THANKSGIVING! I AM YOUR HOST THE VOICE OF TWAE PRINCE JOHN! 

Daffy: I AM DAFFY DUCK 

PJ: ALSO JOINING US FORM MUFFINS.exe and DERPY DAY Creepypasta DERPY HOOVES! 

Derpy: HELLO THERE AND THIS WILL BE A FUN NIGHT EVEN MY HUSBEN DOCTOR WHOOVILES LOVE MY CREEPYPASTA COSTUME TOO. 

Daffy: YEP HE SURE DID AND NOW WE GOING TO OUR FIRST MATCH OF THE NIGHT! 

PJ: BEING THE TEMP ANNOUNCER SINCE PENNY IS TAKING A BRAKE. IT WILL BE CREEPYPASTA PARAPPA THE RAPPER FROM FORGETTING CREEPYPASTA STORY. 

*  
Parappa the Rapper: THIS MATCH IS FOR THE TWAE UNITED STATES CHAMPIONSHIP! 

(BGM: Realeza) 

Titatorn: With American/Mexico Flag in the background. RIO 

Then Rio with Yosemite Sam came out as Sam have the Mex/American Flag on his cart and Rio hold the US Title as they showing the flag then the fans cheer/booing them too. 

Parappa the Rapper: THE CHAMPION FORM ST. LOUIS, MEXICO WEIGHING AT 214 POUNDS ACOMPLEY BY YOSEMITE SAM HE IS THE TWAE UINTED STATES CHAMPION RIO! 

PJ: RIO WON THE TITLE FORM PLUCKY DUCK AND PLUCKY IS RETIRED FORM WRESTLING TOO. 

Daffy: WELL I WISH MY STUDENT BEST THE LUCK AND NOW RIO PLAN BECOME THE FUTURE CHAMP. 

(BGM: Patriot) 

Titatorn: Jack Splicer! 

Then Jack Came out as fans cheering for him and then he put his hand on his chest saying. 

Jack/Crowd: WE THE PEOPLE! 

Then he did his pose and heading to the ring. 

Parappa: HIS OPPENT FORM LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA WEIGHING AT 235 POUNDS HE IS THE ALL AMERICAN JACK SPLICER! 

Crowd: CHEERING! 

Derpy: WELL IT WILL BE THE MENTOR AGENTS HIS FORMER STUDENT. THIS DID TAKE PLACE AT TWAE IMPACT 58 WHEN RIO TELL JACK STAY AWAY FORM SAM. THIS IS A JELOUISE RIVARY THAT STARTED. ALSO JACK WAS NOT HAPPY THAT HIS MENTOR LEFT HIM FOR RIO. 

PJ: WELL THIS IS FOR THE US TITLE AND RIO GOING TO PROVE TO JACK THAT SAM LIKE HIM BETTER THAN JACK. 

The Bell Rings 

Rio, Jack in a tie up as getting a adadvangtae on one and another as Rio kick Jack in the chest but Jack punching Rio as he Bodyslam and then lights went out. 

PJ: HAY WHAT GOING ON? 

Daffy: WHO TURN OUT THE LIGHTS? 

Then they came back on as Jack was out cold Sam, Rio and the Ref see this and didn’t see who did this. 

Derpy: HAY JACK IS OUT? 

PJ: WHO ATTACK HIM? 

Then Rio went and Pins Jack. 

Ref: 1-2-3! 

(BGM: Realeza) 

Pappara: WINNER AND STILL THE TWAE US CHAMP RIO! 

Then Rio and Sam left as fans booing at them. 

PJ: WELL Rio Retain his title. 

Daffy: WE WILL FIND OUT WHO ATTACK JACK SPLICER. UP NEXT TWAE EQUESTRIA/INTERNATIONAL TITLE MATCH IS NEXT. 

*  
Commercials 

*

(BGM: How Bad I can Be?) 

Pappara: THIS IS FOR THE TWAE EQUESTRIA/INTERNATIONAL TITLE MATCH FIRST THE CHALLENGER FORM THENEDEVILL, CALIFORNIA WEIGHING AT 219 POUNDS HE IS THE ONCE-LER! 

Crowd; BOOOOOOO

PJ: THE ONCE-LER COST GONARD HIS TITLE AND NOW GONARD GOT TWO THINGS IN MIND PAYBACK ON THE ONCE-LER AND REGAINING HIS INTERNATIONAL TITLE. 

Daffy: BUT HE HAVE TO GET PAST TWO OTHER STARS IN THIS MATCH. 

(BGM: Young Grow Old by Creed) 

Pappara: HIS OPPENT FORM THE PARK, ATLANTA, GEROGIA WEIGHING AT 345 POUNDS SKIPS! 

Crowd: YAAAAAAA

(BGM: Nothing Left to Brake By Face Time Police)

Pappara: THERE OPPENT FROM ELMWOOD, CALIFORNIA WEIGHING AT 221 POUNDS HE IS THE TWAE INTERNATIONAL/EQUESTRIA CHAMPION GUMBALL WATTERSON! 

Crowd: YAAAAAAA

PJ: WELL GUMBALL WON THE TITLE FORM GONARD THANKS TO THE ONCE-LER AND NOW CAN HE KEEP IT? 

Daffy: WE WILL FIND OUT. 

(BGM: Rainmaker) 

Pappara: FORM TOKYO, JAPAN WEIGHING AT 243 POUNDS HE IS GONARD! 

Crowd: YAAAAAAAAA

Gonard came out and was angry. 

Derpy: GONARD IS NOT HAPPY RIGHT NOW 

PJ: I THINK THE ONCE-LER GET HIS DUE! 

Then Gonard running to the ring as he slide into the ring, then tackling Once-ler to the ground then began to beating him up as they fighting each other and then went out of the ring still fighting each other as Skips see this and then Gumball decide take the advangte as he roll up Skips and pins him. 

Ref; 1-2-3! 

(BGM: Nothing Left to Brake By Face Time Police)

Pappara: WINNER AND STILL THE TWAE INTERNATIONAL/EQUESTRIA CHAMPION GUMBALL! 

Crowd: YAAAA

Skips Was not happy as he lost this one. 

PJ: MAN GUMBALL RETIAN HIS TITLE AND SKIPS WAS DISTRACTED AT THE BRAW OUTSIDE>

Daffy: I THINK GONARD NOT CARING ABOUT THE TITLE HE WANT ONCE-LER! 

Daffy: WELL UNTILL THE GUARDS SPERATED GONARD AND ONCE-LER UP NEXT. TWAE TAG TEAM TITLES ARE NEXT. 

*  
Commercial 

*

(BGM: Guilty) 

Voice: WE FIND THE DEFENDTS GULITY! 

Titatorn: JAPAN MOST WANTED! 

Then Kunio Murai, Nobru Yoshikawa and Tomoko came out as fans cheering for them. Then Fireworks came out while they heading to the ring. 

Pappara: THIS IS FOR THE TWAE TAG TEAM TITLES. FIRST THE CHALLENGER FORM TOKYO, JAPAN WEIGHING AT COMBINED WEIGHT OF 540 POUNDS ACOMPLEY BY TOMOKO THEY ARE THE BEST TAG TEAM IN TWAE AND THE WORLD. THEY ARE KUNIO MURAI AND NOBRU YOSHIKAWA THE JAPAN MOST WANTED! 

Crowd: YAAAAAAA

PJ: WELL THEY ARE THE BEST TAG TEAM AND WILL THEY REGAIN THERE TITLES? 

Derpy: WE WILL FIND OUT. 

(BGM: BadStreet USA) 

Crowd: CHEEERING 

Then Volk and Zayats came wearing BadStreet USA Shirts as they carrying the TWAE TEAM TITLES in there hands. 

Pappara: THERE OPPENTS FORM JACKSON, MICHIGAN WEIGHING AT COMBINED WEIGHT OF 550 POUNDS TEAM OF VOLK AND ZAYATS THEY ARE THE TWAE TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS THE MICHIGAN RUSSIANS! 

Crowd: YAAAAAAAAA

PJ: WELL THEY BEAT JAPAN MOST WANTED AND THEY WILL DEFEND AGENTS THEM ONE MORE TIME. 

Daffy: THEY BEAT THEM AT SEPTEMBER BASH AND NOW WILL THEY DO IT AGAIN? 

Bell Rings 

As the Ref take the Titles and give it to the Ring Announcer. Then Zayats, Nobru will start and then they went into a tie up. Then Zayats did a Headlock take down, as Nobru getting back up then pushing Zayats to the ropes as he throw him into the ropes, Nobru ducks as Zayats jumps over then Nobru leapfrog over Zayats and then hit the headlock take down as Zayats put Nobru in a siscor hold then Nobru get out of that as the fans cheering for them. 

Derpy: Man they showing off. 

Then they went back into a Tie up as Zayats did a arm bar hold, as he twisting the arm on Nobru as Nobru was in pain, then Zayats make his way to Volk conner then tag him in as Volk hit the double ax handle on Nobru arm as he was winching in pain and then Volk was back on the arm as he putting Nobru in more pain. 

Daffy: Michigan Russians are working on Nobru arm. 

Then Nobru kick Volk in the chest as he tag in Kunio as Kunio enter into the ring but Volk hit Kunio with a Arm Drag as he working on his arm too. Then Volk hit the supflex on Kunio but get a 2 count as he keep Kunio down, tag in Zayats as Zayats hit the elbow drop on Kunio but get a two count and Volk went back to the ring. 

PJ: They are keeping Kunio down and making fresh tags. 

Then Zayats going for the Spin Kick but Kunio ducks as Zayats falls hard then Zayats getting up as he meet Kunio hard closeline as he getting up then make a Tag to Nobru as they hit the double supflex on Zayats but Nobru get the two count. Then Nobru closeline Zayats out of the ring as he hit the Rope Flip on Zayats as fans cheering for that. 

Daffy: Man Nobru hit a Rope Flip on Zayats. 

Then Nobru throw Zayats in the ring as he hit the springboard 450 Splash on Zayats and get the two count. Then he tag in Kunio then they hit the Double Kicks on Zayats as Kunio get the pin but he get a 2 count as well. Then he Body slam Zayats as he going on the top rope and then going for the 450 Senton Splash but Zayats move out of the way as Kunio miss then Fans on Michigan Russian side cheering for Zayats. 

Daffy: Wow Kunio miss and this is Zayats chance. 

Then Zayats tags in Volk as Volk came in the ring then closeline Kunio, then he did another one on Nobru as he keep going and then hit a Body slam as he screaming. Then Zayats dropkick Nobru off the ring apron as Volk Bodyslam Kunio then Zayats going up top. 

Volk/Zayats/Crowd: WHAT SUP!!!!!!!

PJ: THEY WENT FOR THE WHAT UP! 

Then Zayats hit the diving head but into Kunio groin as he screams. Then they waiting for it as they hit the Reverse Russian Revolution (Reverse 3D) and Zayats going for the Pin as Nobru save the match as he cut Zayats off. Then Volk going for him but he threw Volk out of the ring and then Nobru hit the Double DDT on Zayats. Then waiting for Kunio to get up and then they turn to Zayats. 

Nobru and Kunio; YOU ARE GUILTY! 

Daffy: OH O THEY GOING FOR THE DEATH SECNECTS! 

Then they going for the Death Secants (Backbarker/Top Rope Leg Drop) But Volk came, then Push Nobru off of the turnbuckle as Zayats counters with a Swinging DDT then Kunio get up as they hit the Russian Revolution (3D) Then Zayats pins Kunio. 

Ref: 1-2-3! 

(BGM: BadStreet USA) 

Pappara: WINNER AND STILL THE TWAE TAG TEAM CAMPIONS VOLK AND ZAYATS THE MICHIGAN RUSSIANS! 

Crowd: YAAAAAA

PJ: WELL THEY RETIAN IT. 

Then Kunio, Nobru looking at Volk and Zayats holding the Tag Team titles. As they hold there hands to Volk and Zayats. Then Volk, Zayats shakes Kunio and Nobru hands as the fans cheering for them. 

Daffy: WELL THEY PROVE IT THEY ARE THE BEST TAG TEAM IN THE WORLD. 

(BGM: So Close Now) 

Then Bart and Hugo Simpsons came out as fans cheering for them. 

Derpy: HAY IT THE FORMER 4 TIME TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS 

Daffy: WHAT THEY ARE DOING HERE?

Bart: UN BEST TAG TEAM? LISTEN I DON’T WANT TO BURST BOTH OF YOUR BUBBLES. BUT. 

Hugo; WE ARE THE BEST TAG TEAM IN THE WORLD. WE WON THE TITLES 4 TIMES AND IT WILL BE A FITH TIME. 

Bart: IN OTHER WORDS. TO BE THE BEST YOU GOT TO BEAT THE BEST. THAT IS US! 

(BGM: I Come Form Money) 

Then Montana Max and Bling Bling Boy Came back as Fans Cheering for them. 

PJ: IT THE MONEY MAKERS AND THEY ARE BACK. 

Daffy: SIX TIME TWAE TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS AND LET HERE WHAT THEY. 

Montana Max: SINCE THE JOKERS COST US THE TAG TEAM TITLES. 

Bling Bling: BUT WE HAVEN’T GOT A REMATCH. SO THAT MEANS WE NEXT IN LINE. 

Mordecai and Rigby: OOOOOOO

(BGM: In the middle of now) 

Then Mordecai and Rigby came out as Fans cheering for them too. 

Mordecai: HAY WE WERE 5 TIME TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS 

Rigby: WE DESEVER THE BEST. 

(BGM: It a New Day) 

Then Nack Weasel and Physco Weasley came out as fans give them the standing Oblation. 

Nack: WE WERE FORMER 8 TIME TWAE TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS AND THE BEST IN THIS BUSINESS. 

Physco: IN ORDER TO BE THE BEST YOU HAVE TO BEAT THE BEST AND THAT IS US. 

(BGM: MacMilitant) 

Then Charles came out as Fans cheering for him. As Vegeta, Mickey Mouse and Michael DeSanta came out. 

Charles; WELL I BEEN HEARING ABOUT WHO IS THE BEST TAG TEAM IN TWAE! 

Crowd: YAAAAAAAA

Charles: SO AT TWAE HOLIDAY BASH. IT WILL BE A 30 MEN TAG TEAM BATTLE ROYAL. WINNERS WILL BECOME TWAE TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS AND ALSO THE BEST TAG TEAM IN TWAE! 

Crowd; YAAAAAAAA

Charles: THAT MEANS YOU GUYS IN THE RING ARE IN IT BUT 24 MORE TO GO SO THEY WILL BE QUIFYING FOR THAT MATCH. I WILL EXPLAIN THE RULES ON FFN NEWS. SO THAT IS ALL. 

Then Charles, Mickey, Vegeta and Michael went to the back. 

PJ: WOW THAT A BIG BLOCKBUSTER NEWS! A 30 MEN TAG TEAM BATTLE ROYAL AT TWAE HOLIDAY BASH! AND SIX ALL READY IN THERE. BUT 24 TO GO. 

Derpy: WELL UP NEXT TWAE VIXIEN TITLE MATCH IS NEXT. 

*  
Commercials 

* 

PJ: WELL THERE BAD NEWS. GREATA AND FRANCINE WON’ T BE WRESTLING. 

Daffy: BECAUSE THEY WERE FIGHTING EACH OTHER IN BACKSTAGE AND THE GUARDS HAD TO PRY THEM OFF. 

Derpy: SO CHARLES SAY THAT AT HOLDAY BASH. IT WILL BE A TRIPLE TREAT MATCH FOR THE VIIXEN TITLE. ALSO NELSON AS THE SPECAL REF. MABEL OR ALEGIO WILL MEET FRANCINE AND GREATA AT THAT MATCH. 

(BGM: Under our Spell) 

Then Adagio Came out as Fans booing at her. 

Pappara: THIS IS A TWAE VIXIEN TITLE MATCH. FIRST THE CHALLENGER FORM CANTERLOT CITY, EQUESTRIA WEIGHING AT 219 POUNDS SHE IS THE LEADER OF THE DAZZLINGS ADAGIO DAZZLING! 

Crowd; BOOOOOOOOOO

PJ: THIS IS ADAGIO CHANCE WIN THE TITLE BUT SHE HAVE TO BEAT MABEL. 

Daffy: LET SEE IF SHE CAN BEAT MABEL! 

Mabel: BONG! HAHAHHAAHHAHAHAHAH 

(BGM: Sharada By Skye Sweetnam) 

Pappara: FROM GARVITY FALLS, OREGON WEIGHING AT 218 POUNDS SHE IS THE TWAE VIXIEN CHAMPION MABEL PINES! 

Crowd: YAAAAAAAAA

Derpy: MABEL WILL DEFEND HER TITLE AGENTS ADAGIO. BUT I THINK THIS IS NOT GOOD.

PJ: WHAT DO YOU MEAN DERPY?

Derpy: WELL I KNOW ADAGIO WILL HAVE A BACK UP PLAN. 

Then the Ref took the Title form Mabel then hold it up in the air and then the mach begins. As Adagio, Mabel went into a tie up as they trying get a level and then Mabel did a arm drag on Adagio as she smiles. Adagio wasn’t happy as she running towards here Mabel did another one and follow by another one as Adagio went out of the ring. 

Then Aria Blaze and Sontana Came. Then Hit Mabel hard as the Ref see this and Ring the bell. Then Adagio smiles then join the beating as they stomping her and Fans booing at them. 

Derpy: I WAS RIGHT! 

PJ: COME ON THIS IS NOT GOOD! 

Then Two came attacking the Dazzlings as they Reviled Candy Chiu and Grenda as they closeline the Dazzling out of the ring as Mabel getting up and then hit the Be Silly (X-Factor) On Adagio and then throw her out of the ring as the fans cheering. Then they hugging each other while the Dazzlings were not happy and growing at them. 

Daffy: MABEL FRIENDS CAME AND SAVE HER. 

Pappara: ADAGIO DAZZLING IS DISQUIFLYED SO WINNER AND STILL THE TWAE VIXIEN CHAMPION MABEL PINES! 

Crowd: YAAAAAAA

(BGM: Sharada)

PJ: WELL MABEL KEEP HER TITLE. 

Daffy: ALSO BY CHARLES ORDERS. ON HOLDAY BASH THAT MATCH WILL BE A 15 VIXIENS OVER THE TOP BATTLE ROYAL. WINNER WILL BECOME THE NEW TWAE VIXIEN CHAMPION. 

Derpy: MEASN MABEL WILL DEFEND HER TITLE. BUT GREATA, FRANICE, ADAGIO, ARIA AND SONTANA, GRENDA AND CANDY ARE IN ONLY SEVEN MORE TO GO. 

PJ: UP NEXT TWAE TV TITLE MATCH IS NEXT! 

(BGM: Hava Nagila) 

Then Snout Came out as Fans booing at him. 

Pappara: THIS IS FOR THE TWAE TV CHAMPIONSHIP. FIRST THE CHALLENGER FORM LANGEY FALLS, VIRGINIA WEIGHING AT 235 POUNDS HE IS SNOUT! 

Crowd: BOOOOOOOOO

PJ: WELL THIS IS SNOUTS FIRST TITLE SHOT AND HE PLAN TO GET IT. 

Daffy: WELL LET SEE IF HE CAN WIN THIS ONE. 

(BGM: Bad Ass) 

Titatorn: BAD ASS DIPPER PINES

Pappara: THE CHAMPION FORM GRAVITY FALLS, OREGON ACOMPLEY BY HAMPTON J. PIG AND PACIFICA NORTHWEST HE IS THE CURRENT AND RAINING TWAE TV CHAMPION BAD ASS DIPPER PINES! 

Derpy: DIPPER IS A DEFENDER OF THE TITLE AND HE PLAN TO KEEP IT TOO. 

Then Snout went to Pacific trying get a kiss form her, but she smack him in the face then Snout punch her in the face as she screaming, Then Dipper attacking Snout form behind as Hampton pull Pacifica out of the ring as he telling he need some help. 

PJ: THAT A BAD MOVE 

Daffy: YEP NO ONE HIT DIPPER GIRL AND NOW SONUT PAYING FOR IT. 

Then the Ref Singles the bell as Dipper Hit the Mystery Shack (Backstaber) On Snout and Pins him. 

Ref: 1-2-3! 

Pappara: WINNER AND STILL TV CHAMPION BAD ASS DIPPER PINES! 

(BGM: Bad Ass) 

Then Dipper went to Pacifica as he pick her up, carry her while Hampton get the TV title and went with Dipper. As the Fans Cheering for him.

Derpy: AT LEASE DIPPER IS A GENTALMEN TOO. 

PJ: YEP. UP NEXT TRIPLE NIGHTMARE CAGE MATCH IS NEXT. 

*  
Commercials

*  
Titatorn: GO TO SLEEP! 

(BGM: Sweet Dreams/Here come the Pain) 

Then Jeff The Killer with Dr. Eggman came out as fans cheering and booing at him. 

Pappara: THIS IS A TRIPLE CAGE MATCH. FIRST FROM MINNEAPOLIS, MINNESOTA WEIGHING AT 234 POUNDS ACOMPLEY BY DR. EGGMAN HE IS JEFF THE KILLER! 

PJ: WELL JEFF WANT PAY BACK AFTER THAT SCREW JOB. 

Daffy: WELL THE TIME KEEPER WAS THE ONE RING THE BELL BUT THE REF IS IN CHARGE SO THIS MATCH WILL HAPPEN. ONE WAY TO WIN IS KNOCK YOUR OPENT INTO THE BURNING TABLES. CALL IT THE RING OF FIRE. TABLES SROUND THE RING AND ONCE THE COMBATINS IN THE CAGE THEY WILL LIGHT THE TABELS ON FIRE. FIRST ONE GO THOUGH THE BURNING TABLE LOOSES! 

*Lights went off* 

Derpy: HERE WE GO! 

GONG 

GONG 

GONG! 

(BGM: Graveyard Remix Sypnoney) 

Titatorn: 25 YEARS OF THE REAPER 

Then Typhoon Cat came out in his Reaper gear while Fans cheering for him. 

Pappara: HIS OPPENT FORM DEATH VALLEY, CALIFORNIA WEIGHING AT 233 POUNDS HE IS THE DEAD CAT THE REAPER! 

Fans Cheering for him as he came out, heading to the ring and looking at the crowd too. 

PJ: WELL THIS IS 25 YEARS OF THE REAPER AS HE DAYBUE BACK IN 1990 and he is a force in wrestling too. He Defeted Vegeta, Goku and Itchia. Now Can he beat Jeff the KIller? 

Daffy: ALSO CHARLES MADE ONE ADDITION TO THE MATCH. RING OF FIRE MATCH ADD IT WITH THE TRIPLE CAGE MATCH. ONLY WAY TO WIN IF YOUR OPPENT GO THOUGH THE BURNING TABLE. 

Derpy: ONCE THEY GET ON TOP OF THE 3RD CAGE. THEY WILL LIGHT THE TABELS ON FIRE. 

Then they enter into the cage as the door locks. The bell rings and then they began to fighting each other. 

PJ: HERE WE GO THE FIGHT FOR THERE LIVES! 

Jeff attacking Reaper as he punching left, right but the Reaper block it as he punching back with left and right punches of his own. Then he Throw Jeff into the Ropes, Cage as Jeff bounce off then he ducks Reaper closeline and then hit Closeline on Reaper. Then Jeff Picking up Reaper as he going for the German Supflex but Reaper Block it then hit Jeff with back elbows and then a DDT. 

Daffy: WELL JEFF GOING FOR THE GERMAN SUPFEX BUT HE COUNTERS IT. 

Then Reaper picking up Jeff as he hit a supflex and then going for the Leg Drop. But Jeff move out of the way as he Grab Reaper and hit the Belly to Belly Supflex. 

Dr. Eggman: JEFF GET TO THE SECOND CAGE AND USE THE WEAPONS ON THE REAPER! 

Then Jeff went to get the ladder as he put it in the ring and setting up. As he going to the top but the Reaper get back up, then climb the Ladder then began to punching Jeff as Jeff punching back and they trading blows. 

Derpy: JEFF WAS GOING TO THE SECOND CAGE BUT THE REAPER STOP HIM. NOW THEY FIGHTING EACH OTHER SEE WHO GET INTO CAGE 2 FIRST! 

Then Jeff punch Reaper hard, as he push him off the ladder then enter into the second cage while looking what weapons and he saw the Staple Gun. Then he smiles as he went to get the Steel Chair. Then Reaper getting back up, climb up the ladder into the second cage as Jeff was waiting for him and once he was in the Second Cage. Jeff hit Reaper with the Steel Chair back of his head, then did another one and another one too. Then he grab the Staple gun, went to Reaper as he grab Reaper head and then Staple Reaper head with the staple gun. AS Reaper Screams and then Jeff went to grab the cheese grater as he smiles. 

PJ: OH MY GOD. JEFF JUST STAPLE REAPER HEAD! 

Daffy: THAT GOT TO HURT. 

Then Jeff began to Grade Reaper head as Reaper screams more and then Jeff stops drop reaper blood came out while he smiling. Then he grab Reaper as he going to supflex city with the germans. 

Fans: 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11, 12, 13,14,15,16,17,18,19 and 20! 

Derpy: WOW 20 GERMAN SUPFLEX. 

PJ: I THINK JEFF SINGLES THE CREW TO SET THE TABLES ON FIRE! 

Then the Tables in the circle went on fire as Jeff smiles and single the end of the reaper. Then Reaper getting back up as the fans were shock seeing this as Jeff turn around and was shock too. Then Reaper hit the chokeslam on Jeff and going for the Tombstone Piledriver but Jeff Reverse it as he hit the Tombstone Piledriver on the Reaper and he picking up Reaper going for the f-5 but the Reaper counters into a DDT!.

Daffy: MAN THIS IS A INTENTS BATTLE. 

Then Reaper looking at the Burning tables, as he picking up Jeff and going for the Last Ride but Jeff counters into the Sweet Dreams (F-5). Then Jeff getting up as he looking at the burning tables, Then he went back to Reaper and then Reaper get up again as Jeff was shock and screaming. 

Reaper: JEFF I AM GOING TO TAKE YOU TO HELL WITH ME! 

Then He getting up punching Jeff and then He spears Jeff as they went off the second cage into the Burning Tables as a crash her and then the match was over. But they trying to figure out who went into the burning tables first?

PJ: BOTH REAPER, JEFF WENT INTO THE BURNING TABLES BUT THEY TRYING FIND OUT WHO WENT IN FIRST?

Daffy: THIS IS CONFUSING HERE. 

Then Reaper getting up as he shaking his head, Then Jeff getting up too while shaking his head and then the fans were clapping for them. 

PJ: WE ARE TRYING FIND OUT WHO WENT TO THE BURNING TABLE! 

(BGM: Hell Bells) 

Fans Cheering 

Then Vegeta came out while Fans cheering for him.

Daffy: IT THE IMPACT GM VEGETA AND HE GOT A IDEAL. 

Vegeta: WELL REAPER, JEFF TRYING TO CLOSE THIS SAGA BOOK. WELL SINCE WE CAN’T FIGURE WHO WON. I GOT A SAULTION AT TWAE ADVERSITY SHOW INSTED OF DECEMBER IT WILL BE IN JANUARY IT WILL BE THE REAPER VS JEFF THE KILLER IN A BURRY ALIVE MATCH! 

Crowd CHEERING FOR THAT ONE. 

DERPPY: WOW A BURRY ALIVE MATCH. 

PJ: ONE MATCH END ALL. 

Daffy: THIS WILL BE THE FINAL CHAPTER. UP NEXT MAIN EVENT TWAE SUPERHEAWEIGHT TITLE IS NEXT! 

*  
Commercials

*

PJ: WELL IT IS TIME FOR THE MAIN EVENT HERE 

Pappara: NOW IT IS FOR THE TWAE SUPERHEAWEIGHT TITLE MATCH! 

(BGM: It Time) 

Shifty: LISTEN IT TIME! 

Then Shifty Dingo came out as fans cheering for him while heading to the ring and high fives them too. 

PJ: WELL SHIFTY WANT TO GET HIS TITLE BACK. NOW THIS IS HIS CHANCE TO DO SO. 

DAFFY: WELL HE IS GETTING HIS TITLE BACK OR DIE TRYING. 

(BGM: Cult of Personaly) 

Titatorn: RAIMUNDO 

Then Raimundo came out with the TWAE SUPERHEVEWIGHT WORLD TITLE as Fans cheering for him and smiles. 

Then Pappara was in the ring. 

Pappara: FIRST THE CHALLENGER FORM GREENBATCH, AUSTRALIA WEIGHING AT 235 POUNDS HE IS THE FORMER TWAE SUERPHEWEIGHT CHAMPION SHIFTY DINGO! 

Crowd: YAAAAAAAAAA

Pappara: THE CHAMPION FORM RIO, BRAZIL WEIGHING AT 235 POUNDS HE IS THE CURRENT RAINING AND DEFENIDING TWAE SUPERHEWEIGHT CHAMPION THE WARRIOR OF THE WIND RAIMUNDO! 

Crowd: YAAAAAA

PJ: HERE WE GO! 

Shaggy Ring the bell as Raimundo, Shifty went into a tie up as they getting a advangte and then Rai did a hip toss on Shifty. Then a Headlock Take down as Shifty counters it with a Headsiscores hold and then Rai getting out of that as they went into a pose. Then Fans cheering for them. 

Then Rai smiles as he, Shifty shaking there hands then began to match as Shifty got Rai in a Headlock, then Rai push Shifty into the ropes and then throw him into the other ropes as Shifty ducks the closeline and then hit the DDT on Raimundo. Then he picking up Raimundo then hit a supflex and then follow by a Arm Bar hold. 

Daffy: Rai got Shifty in a arm bar hold and not letting it go. 

Then Shifty fighting out of it as he trying get up, then punch Rai in the face 3 times and then push him to the ropes. The Ref began to count as Rai let go of Shifty arm, then Shifty punching Rai in the face 4 times then throw him into the ropes and then hit a hard closeline. Then follow by a leg drop as he pins rai but get a 2 count and then thinking. 

Derpy: Rai just kick out at 2 and Shifty is thinking about something. 

Then Shifty went to get two chairs as he throw one in the ring, then bring another as Ref see this and wrestling the chair away form Shifty arms. Then Shifty about to grab another chair but Rai dropkick Shifty and then grab the chair. Then he see the Ref about to turn around as Shifty getting up, then he throw the chair into Shifty chair and then hit the Jump kick to the Chair. Shifty got hit with the Chair and was KO. 

PJ: MAN RAI HIT SHIFTY WITH THE RAI TEMERNATOR! 

Daffy: NOW IT RAI CHANCE! 

Then Rai went to the top turnbuckle, then he hit the Warrior Wind (Phoenix Corkscrew Moonsuit Splash) and Pins Shifty. 

Ref: 1-2-3! 

(BGM: Cult of Personaley) 

Pappara: WINNER AND STILL TWAE SUPERHEWEIGHT CHAMPION RAIMUNDO! 

Crowd: YAAAAAA

Then Rai, Shifty shaking hands as Shifty went back to the back and Rai began to celebrated his win. 

PJ: WELL RAI RETAIN HIS TITLE AND I AM PRINCE JOHN 

Daffy: I AM DAFFY DUCK 

Derpy: I AM DERPY HOOVES WE WILL SEE YOU IN 2016 FOR TWAE UNIVERSITY SHOW GOOD NIGHT AND GOOD FIGHT


End file.
